Anything But Typical
by ticktickticktock
Summary: When Blaine Anderson found out that he was pregnant at the age of seventeen, his reaction was anything but typical for your normal teenager.  Mpreg. Don't like, don't read. Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea popped into my head and today I was just itching to write it.  
>It is another Kurt and Blaine mpreg with preggers!Blaine, but this one is a lot different than my other story, This Feeling. It might not seem like it just yet, but it's gonna get dramatic. And for those of you that also follow This Feeling... never fear! I'm still working on it; it's not abandonded! I just wanted to write this for now. :) <strong>

**Some background info for this story: Kurt is currently in New York for college while Blaine is still a senior back at McKinley. It about... oh, the middle of October or so and our boys are missing each other dearly. They have cute little skype dates and they text, but of course that's nothing like the real thing. Ah, -sigh-  
>They also hope to spend the upcoming Thanksgiving Break together, buut, oh.. this author girl right here might just intercept those plans. Follow the story and find out what I've got up my sleeve. )<strong>

**Anyways... enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine... sadly. :(**

* * *

><p>When Blaine Anderson found out that he was eight weeks pregnant at just the tender age of seventeen, his reaction was anything but typical for your normal teenager.<p>

He didn't gasp.

He didn't cry.

He didn't freak out.

He didn't try to deny that it was real.

Instead he slid a hand down to his stomach, his eyes wide with unshed tears as he gazed at the doctor. "Pregnant?" He whispered back.

"All the tests came back positive. You are most definitely pregnant, Mr. Anderson. Congratulations."

Blaine smiled. Not a small, shaky smile. But a huge, broad, happy grin that nearly lit up the whole room. "I... oh wow. I... thank you. Thank you. Oh my god... I'm _pregnant!"_

The doctor smiled back and gently patted the boy on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're happy, son." It was such a relief to see this type of reaction versus the normal freak out kids at this age had. It also seemed that maybe this one would keep the baby too, as the doctor could only hope. "Now there's a few things we need to go over..."

Thirty minutes later the teenager left the clinic, clutching information packets about babies and male pregnancy in his hands. He didn't even glance at them, though, because the only thing on his mind was the fact that he was pregnant. Right then. As in, carrying a baby. 'Kurt's baby!' His mind sang as he climbed into the car, suddenly fumbling before his phone so he could hear that angelic voice he loved so much.

But... wait, Kurt was in class, wasn't he? Blaine sighed and threw his phone into the seat beside him, remembering just last night while the two chatted over Skype, Kurt had mentioned that he had a big test today. Which would be going on right now. "I guess I can call him later..." Blaine mumbled, though he really wished he could drive over to the Hummel's and climb into the arms of the boy he loved right then. He wanted nothing more than to have Kurt holding him, but he knew that wasn't possible. Kurt was in New York, living his dream, while Blaine was... here. Stuck in Lima, Ohio to finish out his senior year of high school while the love of his life was off doing bigger and better things.

'I'll be there soon enough, though. And then we can have our apartment together and go to school and get married and... have a baby.' The thought suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks and he let out a breath, his eyes wide as the news replayed in his mind. Good god, he was _pregnant._ Pregnant with Kurt's child... and he was only seventeen! But some people dreamed of this all their lives and it never happened, so there was no way that Blaine was going to be bitter about it. No, he was happy, actually. So happy. Because he and Kurt had created a baby together, and young or not, they were going to be damn good parents. Blaine was sure of it!  
>...Right? He felt sure, but there was still this nagging feeling of wondering how in the world he was supposed to break the news to Kurt. He knew that just calling him up and dropping the bomb would be crazy, but... hell, he didn't know. Should he wait to tell Kurt? After all, he had only found out himself a few minutes ago.<p>

Letting out a breath, Blaine pulled out of the parking lot and turned right down the street, knowing where he needed to go first. He needed to talk to someone and get this all figured out before he spoke to Kurt. And Finn Hudson was just the person to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think so far? Not much has happened yet but it'll get going soon, I promise! :) Review and tell me your thoughts... what do you think is to come? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**GUYS... YOU. ARE. AMAZING. Seriously... the amount of alerts I've gotten already for this story is _inredible._ Thank you so, so, so, so much! Anyways, here's chapter two!**

**I do not own Glee or Klaine. **

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived at the Hummel's about ten minutes later, he was relatively calm, as he didn't want Burt or Carole to think something was the matter if they saw him. After all, he figured that he and Kurt would tell them about the baby together, so for now he just needed to talk to Finn. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked the door with the spare key he'd been given (at Burt's insistence; the man had said he practically lived here, after all) and he called out, "Hey, I'm here!"<p>

The sound of feet on the stairs could be heard and suddenly Finn rounded the corner. "Blaine, hey! Dude, it's been forever since you've been over! But I guess with Kurt gone you don't have as much of a reason to, so..." He trailed off with a shrug, but he was smiling as he looked at the shorter boy. "You wanna play video games or something?"

Blaine smiled in response to Finn's greeting, though he quickly turned down the offer for video games with a shake of his head. "No, I... I need to talk to you about something. It's.. important."

"You and Kurt didn't break up or something, did you?"

"_No_! No, of course not!"

"Kay. Good." Finn smiled. "Well we can go to my room, so come on."

Nodding, the former Warbler turned and followed after Finn, thankful that the boy was here to talk to. He'd stayed at home for college and was taking classes at Ohio State's Lima campus, but despite the fact he was still close, Blaine hadn't seen much of him. With school Glee, college applications, and everything else... he just hadn't had the chance to.

"So, what's up?" Finn asked as he flopped back on his bed, pushing aside an Xbox controller.

Blaine let out a nervous breath and sat on a nearby chair, trying to figure out how he was going to say this. 'Just tell him. He's your friend; you can trust him. And he'll try to help if you need it. Yeah.' He said calmly in his head, trying to convince himself that this was going to go okay.  
>Well. Here it goes. "I... I went to the doctor's today. And they told me that... um..." He hesitated, suddenly feeling like he suddenly couldn't speak. "I... I'm..." Oh god, why couldn't he just say it? He'd been okay to tell Finn just a moment ago...<p>

"Is it something serious?"

Blaine looked up to meet Finn's worried gaze and he quickly shook his head, not wanting the boy to think he had some bad illness or something. "Oh, no! It's not serious, but it is kind of... big." Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, telling himself that he was just going to spit it out. "I'm pregnant."

For a moment the silence in the room was deafening. Blaine refused to meet the gaze of the other boy and he stared at the ceiling, afraid the he was about to be rejected. Finn was going to tell him to get out, wasn't he? He was going to make him leave and say he could never come back and then-

"Whoa. So like... you're one of those dudes that's a carrier or whatever? I saw this thing about it at school or something but I didn't think it'd happen to someone I knew." Finn finally said, looking at Blaine with a curious expression. Suddenly he shifted though, and his face turned rather serious. "Wait, it is... Kurt's right?"

"Of course!" The response from Blaine was immediate and he looked up with wide eyes. "Of course it's Kurt's. I wouldn't... I'm not... I'd never cheat on him, Finn. I love him too much for that."

Nodding, Finn blushed slightly, feeling stupid for asking such a question. But as Kurt's brother, he'd just felt as if he should. "Right, man. Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was trying to make you look like a cheater or something, so..." He trailed off for a moment and shrugged, though his gaze had dropped down to Blaine's stomach.

"Right. I know you didn't." Blaine whispered.

"Does he know yet?"

"No. I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet, but... I don't really wanna tell him over the phone, you know? It's big news and I think it's more appropriate if we discuss it in person."

"Then tell him at Thanksgiving." Finn said with a simple shrug. "That's only a month away, so it's not like you're gonna be waiting too long or whatever."

Blaine nodded at that. "That's what I was thinking. But I just needed to see what someone else thought about it, you know? Because I don't want to seem like I'm keeping it from him when I'm really not trying too... I just..."

"I get what you mean. It is a big deal."

"Yeah," Blaine murmured, surprised that Finn was being so understanding. He honestly hadn't known what to expect from the other boy. "Well... thanks. For talking to me. I just kinda needed to tell someone, you know? But don't say anything to Kurt! Or your Burt and your mom. I want it to be a surprise for them, okay?"

"Got it! Your secret it safe with me!"

Blaine sure hoped so. Because while he was definitely happy about his pregnancy, he was not ready for the news to get out yet. He still needed time to process it himself before other people knew what was going on. "Okay, good. And thanks again, I really appreciate it."

Finn shrugged as he got up to slap Blaine on the shoulder. "No problem, man. After all, since you and Kurt are totally going to get married and I'll be your brother then, I've gotta look out for you then, right?"

The words made Blaine flush, but he grinned widely up at the taller boy, so incredibly thankful that he had someone like Finn he could trust. Without Kurt, whom was his closest friend in Lima (obviously), he had been a little lonely. But Kurt's step-brother had always been kind after they'd finally become friends, so this was very good. "Yeah... you're right." He finally said.

"Cool." Finn nodded, staring at Blaine for a moment. "It's kinda crazy to think that you're… you're having a baby, you know?" He fell silent after that and looked up at the ceiling, figuring that Blaine must have been lost in his thoughts because he wasn't saying anything anymore. He just let his own thoughts wander too, and he couldn't help but wonder what Kurt was going to say about this. Of course, he knew he'd never leave Blaine, but this was a big deal.  
>And Finn knew that it was going to be scary, too. He remembered what it felt like when Quinn had told him she was pregnant and he thought the baby was his. The thought of being a father at a young age was crazy, and he'd definitely been terrified, but Kurt… well, Kurt was Kurt. And Finn figured that they were going to be okay because both Blaine and Kurt were smart and they were mature. They could do it. They were going to be great parents, he just knew.<p>

Smiling, he glanced over to Blaine, who had a blank expression on his face as he stared at the wall. Was he worried or something? That would be quite understandable if he was, because _hello, _he was seventeen and pregnant (which was still totally weird for Finn to think about). "Hey, man. It's gonna be fine, you know."

Blaine blinked in surprise and turned to Finn, a small smile spreading across his face when the words sunk in. It was going to be fine, wasn't it? Because he and Kurt were going to love their baby was raise it well, even if they were only seventeen and eighteen years old. It definitely would be fine.

"Yeah." He finally said, smiling more broadly now, "I know it."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, this chapter is short too... I know. But the action will get going soon, I promise. :)<strong>

**Again, thanks SO much for reading. Your reviews would be so, so, so loved too! :) ...Really...hit that review button!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with another update! I'm glad to see you like this, so enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>About a week had passed since Blaine had found out he was pregnant, and for the most part, things had been the same. He'd had a few bouts of nausea and vomiting, something he'd been experiencing for a few weeks now, but it wasn't anything too bad. It didn't really interfere with school or Glee club, so he was doing okay.<p>

He was also really, really happy.

Despite the fact that he was going to be a teen dad (hah, wouldn't MTV love to get their hands on that and turn it into a television series), he was absolutely ecstatic about the baby. Just the thought of Kurt's child growing inside him was so... amazing. It gave him even more motivation to finish this year well and stay healthy, and he was nearly bursting at the seams to tell Kurt about it. But... he wanted to wait. He wanted to tell Kurt in person, that way it could be special and he could actually see his love when he reacted. Over the phone just seemed... well, Blaine didn't like the idea.

So for now Finn was the only person that knew. Blaine figured that he'd tell Mr. Schue and New Directions after he told Kurt, and then he and Kurt could tell their families together. The idea of telling his family about the pregnancy was absolutely terrifying, as he knew his father would not be pleased at all, but Blaine was also fairly sure that Burt and Carole would take it well. From what he'd seen, they were always there to support Kurt, and Burt had told him that he was now a part of that loving, supporting, amazing family too.

'And now I'm bringing a new life into it.' Blaine thought happily as he walked into his bedroom, letting out a long breath. Today had been rather long and during Glee Club they'd been practicing a new dance number for Sectionals. It was looking good so far, but the routine absolutely exhausted Blaine. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and sleep for about eighteen hours or so... But first he had homework. And he wanted to talk to Kurt. So he quickly sent a text of, 'Hey honey, how's your day been?' to his love before he grabbed his history book and got to work on reading the latest chapter assignment.

However after an hour of reading and working on a little bit of Calculus stuff, Kurt still hadn't texted Blaine back. He thought it a little odd, but merely shrugged it off, saying that his boyfriend was probably studying or had a paper of some sort to work on. Nothing to worry about.  
>"Finally done." He said to himself when he tossed the math book aside and flopped back on the bed. Thankfully he hadn't had <em>too<em> much homework tonight because he honestly didn't know if he'd be able to stay awake and focused enough to get through it. This fatigue was supposed to happen, though. The doctor had explained that it was perfectly normal and that as the pregnancy progressed his body would be adapting to big, strange changes. Tiredness was to be expected from it.

'I'll gladly take the tiredness, though.' Blaine thought, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts wander. He thought about his next doctor visit that was coming up (that he'd been able to schedule for when Kurt would be here) and he couldn't help but wonder when he'd actually have an ultrasound. He knew he'd cry the first time he got to see the baby or hear its heartbeat, and... oh, that was going to be _amazing. _And finding out if it was a boy or girl would be great too!  
>He sighed happily, gently rubbing his stomach as he rolled onto his side, deciding then that maybe he did need to take a quick cat nap. He was just so sleepy; perhaps a few minutes would be good...<p>

The sound of his phone ringing jolted Blaine awake and he quickly grabbed for it, a bit surprised to see Finn's name on the caller ID. He'd been expecting it to be Kurt, but oh well. "Hey, man. What's up?"

"_Blaine!" _Finn's exclamation into the phone was loud and seemed a bit frantic, "Blaine I'm so sorry, but Kurt... Kurt knows now and he's not... well he just-"

Confused, Blaine frowned slightly. What was Finn carrying on about? "What do you mean he knows? He knows about... he knows about the baby?" He finally said when it clicked.

"Yes! I'm so, so sorry, Blaine. I was talking and it slipped, but I swear I didn't mean it! I didn't want-"

"It's... okay. I know you wouldn't mean-"

"But listen-" Finn interjected. "You've gotta call Kurt and explain this to him. He was... he didn't take it-"

Suddenly Blaine heard a beep in his ear and he pulled the phone back, smiling when he saw that Kurt was calling through. "Oh, well that's Kurt. I'm gonna go ahead and talk to him now, okay? Bye!"

"Wait, no! He's mad, he can't-"

Blaine didn't hear the rest of Finn's protests as he clicked over to the other line so he could listen to that angelic voice he loved so much. Smiling, he took a deep breath and cheerfully sang out, "Hi, honey!"

Kurt's response was immediate. "_Honey? _You're calling me honey right now, Blaine? Really?"

The hostility in Kurt's voice shook Blaine. He blinked, not knowing how to respond. He didn't really have the chance too, though, because Kurt was continuing on to say something that made Blaine stutter for words.

"I can't believe you'd do something like this to us. Honestly, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"K-Kurt? What... what're you-?"

"Yeah, Blaine. I know about that... _that baby_." He let out a huff before he snapped out, "And I just can't believe you'd _ruin _our relationship like this! Do you hear me? Absolutely ruin it!"

Blaine froze.

Ruin? Baby... ruin?

Kurt wasn't happy?

He... he didn't want it?

He didnt...

"He doesn't want it." Blaine whispered softly to himself over Kurt's yells at the other end of the line. He didn't want their baby. He was angry. He was _angry._

Blaine didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if he_ could_ speak right then. So he did the only thing he could do right then, and that was to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so don't hate me. And don't hate Kurt either! I promise you'll find what's going on in our Hummel-boy's mind here soon, so don't worry. :)<strong>

**Now go REVIEW! Pretty please? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine felt empty.<p>

He felt like his heart had been ripped out and crushed. He was empty.

And alone.

Kurt had left him.

Kurt had left him with the baby. Blaine had been so sure that his boyfriend was going to be okay with this. Yes, he knew it would be strange to accept, but he certainly didn't think that Kurt would leave him.

The phone call had been horrible.

_"Kurt I... I don't understand... I thought.." _

_"What? What'd you think, Blaine? That I'd be okay with this or something?" Kurt seethed. "Because I'm not. I'm not! I can't believe that you would do this to us!" _

_"But..." Blaine's voice wavered and he felt a fresh wave of tears coming. "I d-didn't know it could happen... And I... I thought you'd be happy..." _

_"Oh, bullshit! You knew it could happen; don't play stupid!" Kurt was suddenly yelling again. "And you're just plain dumb to think I'd be happy. I mean, are you fucking kidding me? Happy? God, you're such an idiot." _

_Whimpering now, Blaine opened his mouth in attempt to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't talk. He couldn't even think. He felt like he couldn't breathe... _

_"We're done, Blaine. Done. And I don't want to hear from you ever again, do you understand me? Never!" _

_Suddenly the line went dead and Blaine blinked, realizing that Kurt had just hung up on him. _

And broke up with him.

Kurt, who was his life, his light, his life, had just broken up with him. And he didn't want their baby. Their baby that they had created together, out of their love...

"Oh god."

The phone dropped to the floor when Blaine's trembling hand couldn't hold it any longer, but he hardly noticed. He sat there, shaking as tears poured down his cheeks. This was a joke, right? A mean, cruel joke that Finn and Kurt had put together, right?  
>'Kurt would never do that, though.' Blaine told himself after a moment. He knew when Kurt was genuinely angry, and even over the phone he could tell that he definitely had been upset.<p>

"W-Why?" Blaine wailed miserably as he curled himself into a ball on the bed, wishing he could just disappear into nothingness. How the on earth was he supposed to do this? How was he supposed to handle raising a child alone at the age of seventeen? The thought of doing it with Kurt was amazing, but now he was alone... and telling his parents right now wasn't an option either; they were going to be absolutely furious about it and... well, they'd probably kick him out. They would kick him and the baby out without a second thought, because having a pregnant son would just tarnish their image. Being gay was bad enough in his household. And now he was having a baby too… No, they weren't going to tolerate it.

Before Blaine hadn't cared much because he knew he'd have the support of the Hummel's, but now... they weren't doing to care. Why would they want to fool with their son's ex-boyfriend? Heck, at this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if they (minus Finn, hopefully) just hated him too. They were going to side with Kurt, probably, because he was their _real _family.

God, what on earth was he supposed to do now?

There was NO way he was going to have an abortion; no, he didn't think that would be right. And he could always give the baby up for adoption, but... no, he didn't think he would be able to do that either. He'd never live with himself if he have his baby away. He'd heard about and seen some of what that had done to Quinn and Puck, and he didn't want to end up an upset, angry, and bitter mess who regretting giving their baby up.

That, of course, only left Blaine with one option: to keep the baby. He would have to parent the child by himself. And he would probably have to do it here, in Ohio, because there was no way he was going to New York now. That had been his and Kurt's dream, but… without Kurt, he didn't think he could do it. It would be painful and stressful and New York wasn't the place for a teen dad to go with his new baby; not with the expenses he'd have and the work load from school and a job.

Yeah, staying in Lima would be the best. For now, at least. He knew it here. He was… comfortable here. Right?

Sniffling, Blaine took a shaky breath and slowly opened his eyes, wishing these thoughts would quit racing through his head. But he couldn't help it… So much was about to change and now he didn't have Kurt… it all seemed so up in the air.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out and dropped a hand to his stomach, knowing that this crying probably wasn't good for the baby. The doctor had told him the less stress, the better, and Blaine knew that he'd have to be strong for the baby's sake. He wanted a smooth pregnancy without complications so he would have a healthy baby.

A healthy baby that he would… raise by himself.

Alone.

Without Kurt.

The thought made him feel like he may start crying again, but Blaine tried to will away the tears. He didn't need to cry, right? He could be strong! He just needed courage… didn't he?

'Oh, do I.' He thought miserably, flopping back on the pillows again.

But... "Forget courage."

Right then he needed to cry some more. And so he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Blainers. :( I know some of you are hating Kurt right now, but... the next chapter will be from his POV so you'll figure out what's going on! Okay? Don't hate him yet!<strong>

**Also.. I'm currently accepting one-shot requests for a Klaine story. Send me a PM with your idea and I just might write it! :)**

**Now hit that review button! :) Pwease?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, this chapter is short. :( For some reason it was just really difficult for me to write... I dunno why! So hopefully this is alright. Enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel wasn't just pissed. He wasn't just mad. He wasn't just angry.<p>

He was absolutely _livid._

After hanging up the phone with his boyfriend- no,_ ex_ boyfriend- he immediately sent an SOS text to Rachel, meaning she needed to come over that instant and she better have a pint of ice cream with her. He was already waiting in the kitchen with a spoon when she entered, and he immediately snatched the ice cream from her hand in preparation to vent his frustrations.

Rachel shrugged out of her bright red peacoat, wondering what this was about. She could tell it was bad; Kurt only needed ice cream when it was_ serious_ business. "Okay, spill. What's the matter?"

"Blaine!" Kurt snapped back as he tore the lid from the pint container.

"Blaine?" Rachel turned back to her friend with a curious look. "Did you two get in a fight or something?"

"Or something." Kurt muttered, shaking his head as he shoveled a bite into his mouth. "I broke up with him. We're done."

"What?" The response from the brunette girl was immediate and her eyes widened in shock. Broke up? Why on earth would Kurt break up with Blaine? They were crazy in love with each other! "Why? What happened? I'm sure you guys can fix it-"

Kurt shook his head furiously as if she'd just suggested the worst thing in the world. "No! I'm not going to "fix" this. He cheated on me, Rachel. Cheated!"

"Are you sure? What if this is a misunder-"

"No! He cheated on me, Rachel, with a girl. A _girl!_ And he got her pregnant! Finn told me some shit about Blaine having a baby."

For a rare moment in her life, Rachel Berry didn't know what to say. Blaine had cheated... with a girl and gotten her pregnant? Blaine Anderson? The same Blaine Anderson that was crazy in love with destined to marry and live happily ever after with Kurt Hummel? She didn't want to believe it. Why would he do such a thing? He'd been so determined to graduate and come to New York after high school to be with Kurt, and they'd promised each other they would make their relationship work despite the distance. So why did he cheat? With a girl? "Are you... sure?" She finally managed, frowning as she spoke. "Have you talked to Blaine about it?"

Sighing dramatically, Kurt nodded. "Yes. He didn't deny it. He said... he said he didn't know it could happen. I mean, what sort of shit is that! Of _course_ it could happen; having unprotected sex is gonna knock a girl up!" He exclaimed, becoming agitated again. "And then he had the nerve to say he'd thought I'd be happy... Happy! What the fuck is there for me to be happy about? He betrayed me, threw my trust in him out the window, and destroyed our relationship! Our perfect relationship!" He suddenly threw his spoon into the sink with a 'hmmph,' taking deep breaths in attempt to calm down. It just wasn't fair. How could Blaine do such a thing? Things had been going so well. Of course, they missed each other terribly because of the distance, but they still texted and talked on Skype almost every day. Kurt hadn't sensed a thing wrong with their relationship, but apparently he'd been incorrect because Blaine felt the need to start two-timing!

"Kurt..." Rachel reached out to place a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wish there-"

Kurt shook his head and pulled away from Rachel's hand. "No, I don't want any 'I'm sorrys' from anyone." He said firmly. If Blaine was going to go and do something like that and just ruin their relationship, he didn't need to dwell on it. Blaine didn't deserve him anyways; Kurt should have someone that was going to respect him. "It's his problem for doing this and I'm.. well I'm just going to move on. I deserve someone who will treat me right. Now... get your coat."

"My coat?" The brunette responded in curiosity. Kurt wanted to go out? She'd figured he'd want to sit down and watch re-runs of Project Runway and eat ice cream, like he always did after moments of emotional distress.

"Yes, your coat." Kurt said as he plucked it from the peacoat rack and held it out to her. "We're going out... I'm single now, and it's time to celebrate!"

Shaking her head, Rachel shrugged into her coat. "Okay, Kurt. If that's what you want." She murmured with a small frown, thinking of how strange this situation had just become. Something didn't seem right. She just didn't believe that Blaine would sleep with someone else... sleep with a girl! It was just too weird. And that meant that Rachel Berry needed to get to the bottom of this.

She had some investigating to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically, our silly little Kurtie doesn't know that male pregnancy is possible, and this is all a HUGE misunderstanding. Will it get straightened out? What should happen next?<strong>  
><strong>Review and tell me!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates in one day? *gasp!* You guys should feel honored!**

**Nothing major happens in this chapter and it's short, but I sensed you guys were missing some Blainers. So here you go!**

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to talk about it." Blaine said softly as he walked into his bedroom, cradling his cell phone against his shoulder so he could carry his school books. "There's nothing to talk about, really. He said he didn't... didn't want to be with me anymore. End of story."<p>

On the other end of the line Finn sighed. "Okay, man. But I just want you know to I'm sorry. If I hadn't slipped up then this wouldn't have happened..."

"No, Finn, don't blame yourself." Blaine said firmly as he put his backpack down beside his desk. "It's okay; I know you didn't mean to."

"But still. I just feel horrible."

"Really, it's okay." Blaine mumbled, moving to sit on the bed now. He was feeling exhausted after school today, and he wanted nothing more than to hang up the phone and sleep. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

Finn sighed. "Alright, dude. Text me if you need me."

"I will."

"Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

With a sigh Blaine tossed his phone aside and he flopped back on the bed, groaning at how uncomfortable he felt. His nausea had been horrible lately, he had a headache, and he was so fatigued...

And then there was the Kurt thing.

It had been a week since Kurt had broken up with him, and Blaine had never felt more alone in his life. Kurt had shut him out in every way possible: He blocked him on Facebook, ignored him on Skype, didn't respond to any texts or calls, and he even deleted the email address that Blaine often sent things to. Kurt had pushed him away in every way possible. And Blaine was_ miserable_.  
>He just wanted to talk to Kurt, to try and explain to him that he truly didn't know that he could get pregnant. He wanted Kurt to see how badly he needed him, how deeply in love he was with him and needed his support for their baby... but he had no way to communicate with him.<p>

Apparently the countertenor had even went as far as to ask Finn not to even mention Blaine's name to him. So, trying to be a good brother, Finn didn't. Of course he still talked to Blaine and swore to support him no matter what, but he didn't talk about the baby or Blaine when he spoke with Kurt. Apparently it just pissed the New Yorker off to no end whenever his ex was brought up in conversation.

Sighing, Blaine slowly sat up after a while and trudged over to his school books, knowing he needed to get some work done. When Kurt had broken up with them, he missed two days of school and just stayed home to cry; now, he had loads of make up work he needed to do with so little time to do it in. He was just always so exhausted and didn't want to... but he knew he had to.

"Alright, little one." He said firmly as he sat down, rubbing at his stomach. "No funny business, okay? Daddy needs to get some work done without running to the bathroom to puke."

Blaine smiled at his own silliness of talking to his baby that he couldn't even feel yet, but he liked to think that the little munchkin was listening. She just had to be.

"Now, let's do some Calculus..."

Perhaps it would take his mind off of Kurt.

...He sure hoped it would.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Short and unimportant. But I wanted some Blaine today! And yes, I referred to the baby as a "she" even though Blaine doesn't know the gender. He wants a girl, therefore I'll call her "she." Kay? :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, so, this chapter takes place a couple months after the last one; I decided to skip ahead a bit to save some time.  
>It's a couple days before Thanksgiving and Blaine is roughly 18 weeks pregnant... meaning his lil baby bump is starting to form. :) Yaaay!<strong>

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The first time Blaine heard his baby's heartbeat, he cried.<p>

The first time Blaine was able to see the image of his baby through ultrasound, he cried.

The first time he heard the words, "It's a girl," he cried.

Hell, he cried at just about anything these days. He just couldn't help it. Anything that concerned the baby got him really, really emotional and he oftentimes would just sit and cry. Mostly they were happy tears, because he was overjoyed to have a healthy daughter whom he was so excited to meet growing inside him; however, there were times when his tears weren't so happy. The littlest things- certain stores, a food, a scent- seemed to remind him of Kurt, his amazing Kurt, that he missed so much and was still so confused by.

The countertenor still refused to speak to Blaine. At all. Not through text, phone call, Facebook, email... nothing. And Blaine had tried. He'd tried so hard to get a hold of Kurt and figure out exactly what had happened, because he was still so confused. He just... well he just wanted help with the baby. He _needed_ it, really.

Talking to Rachel hadn't proven to been helpful either. She oftentimes seemed really rushed and wouldn't ever talk on the phone for long, nor would she answer his texts. He thought it may have to do with the fact that Kurt had asked her not to, and Blaine understood that; really, he did. Rachel was much closer to Kurt anyways and he figured she would be on his side no matter what. It still didn't make matters any less stressful, though.

Then there was Finn... Poor Finn who was struggling between helping his pregnant friend and taking sides with his brother. After the break up, Kurt had told him that he didn't want him to speak to Blaine at all or even mention his name anymore. Finn, trying to be a good brother, had hesitantly agreed, though he still talked to Blaine and did his best to be a friend to him anyways.  
>Blaine really appreciated it, too, because Finn was the only one he could really talk to about the baby. He still hadn't told his parents (though he knew he would need to soon, because bills from the doctor's visits would start to turn up at the house) and he hadn't yet told New Directions. He'd wanted to wait until after he found out the gender and things became a bit more definite, so now... it looked like he could tell them any day now. The baby was healthy and Blaine knew he was going to have a beautiful baby girl.<p>

It was a miracle that they hadn't guessed about his pregnancy, though. At about 18 weeks, Blaine's stomach was starting to show more and more and he'd been doing his best to hide it under baggy shirts and hoodies; however, this wouldn't be able to go on for much longer because his stomach would eventually just get too large to conceal under his clothes.

"I'll tell them after break." He mumbled to himself as he laid in bed, deciding that he would just tell the rest of his friends when school started again. Thanksgiving was only a couple of days away and they were off for the holiday, meaning he could have some time to himself to decide how he wanted to break the news. Hopefully it would go well because he didn't know if he could handle rejection from his friends at school. He already knew that telling his parents would end badly, and he didn't want any more drama to deal with from the Glee Club.  
>Ugh.<p>

Sighing, Blaine sat up in bed and rubbed his stomach, whispering softly to his daughter as he got up. "Well, baby girl, what should we do today? Should we lay around?" He mumbled sleepily. He sort of just stood there for a moment and stretched, yawning widely. "Yeah, that's what- oh!" He suddenly stopped when his eyes fell upon a baby magazine he'd picked up the other day and he had an idea. "Shopping! We need baby things! That's what we'll do today! Go to the mall and get tons and tons of baby things..."  
>The thought made Blaine grin as he excitedly grabbed his phone, thinking he might as well ask Finn if he wanted to come along. He knew that shopping for baby things wouldn't be the most fun thing for the other guy, but Finn had offered to tag along sometime. And right now was perfect! "Hey, I'm going to the mall soon to get things for baby. Wanna come?" He sent before hurrying off to the bathroom so he could shower.<p>

When he returned from the bathroom, his curly hair still a bit damp, he excitedly checked his phone for a response from Finn. He had one, but it wasn't what he had been hoping for. The text of, "Sorry I can't. 2moro instead?" made him frown, but he quickly sent back a text saying that it was alright. He was still going to go shopping even if he had to go alone. His baby needed some clothes and he was going to get her some!

So an hour later Blaine was at the mall (dressed in loose jeans and an old, baggy Dalton hoodie that masked his small baby bump), determined to find some cute outfits for his daughter. There was this kids place he knew of called Gymboree, so he decided to start there first to see if they had anything that looked nice and was affordable.  
>He quickly found that baby items were expensive, but it didn't stop him from purchasing three dress sets, a package of purple onesies, and the cutest pair of baby booties that he had ever seen. It might not have been a lot, but the few items he got made him feel a bit better. He finally had something for his baby girl.<p>

After his adventures in Gymboree, Blaine figured he could go walk around in one of the kid's sections in a department store. Large stores like that usually had cute clothes, too, so it wouldn't hurt to look.

Humming happily to himself, Blaine wandered into JC Penney's in search of the baby section, and he smiled when he found it to be rather large. "Oh, look at this." He whispered to himself as he walked up to a rack of the most adorable footed pajamas he'd ever seen in his life. Some of them were pink with hearts, others were yellow with little flowers on them, and then there were even a few with adorable sayings like "Daddy's Girl" or "Little Angel."

Blaine immediately picked up the "Daddy's Girl" set. He knew he wanted that one for sure, and then the flowered ones were cute too...  
>He studied the outfits for a moment longer before turning to the next rack to see what else there was. He could get some shirts now, because he knew-<br>'Wait, is that Finn?'

The sight of a tall, brunette guy made him stop and he squinted, realizing that yes, that definitely was his friend over in the men's clothing section. Blaine wondered what he was doing here (because he thought he was busy), but he decided to just call him over anyways. That way he could show off all the adorable clothes he was going to get! Grinning, he waved a hand and called out, "Finn!" with the hopes that he would be heard.

Thankfully he was, and the football player turned around to see who was calling his name. When his fell upon Blaine he smiled and raised a hand to wave, but then he suddenly froze and glanced behind him with a panicked expression.

Blaine, however, didn't seem to notice and hurried across the aisle with the footed pajamas still in his hand. "Hey, man! Whatcha doing here? I thought you-"

"Finn, I've found the perfect shade of blue-"

Suddenly Blaine froze when he heard a voice. The voice. _That_ voice. The voice of _his_ Kurt.

At that moment the fashionable young man stepped out from behind a clothing rack holding a dark blue sweater up to his stepbrother. "See? This dark blue is going to look- Oh." Suddenly he stopped when his gaze fell upon Blaine and for a moment he just stared with wide eyes. "Blaine."

The pregnant boy was speechless. Kurt was standing here, right in front of him for the first time in months, and he had just spoken to him. Actually spoken to him! "H-Hey..." He finally managed, his voice cracking slightly when he spoke. He longed to wrap his arms around the boy in front of him and kiss those red lips, but he knew he couldn't do that anymore. However, he could still have a conversation with Kurt, and right then that was all Blaine needed. It had just been so long since he'd been able to see him or hear his melodic voice.. And oh, he looked so beautiful... "It's... it's been so long! I thought-"

"You're baby shopping?" Kurt cut in, his tone suddenly low and sharp, like he was angry. His eyes were narrowed at the little outfits in his hands and the mere sight of the clothes seemed to piss Kurt off. A lot.

"Oh, yes! Yeah, I thought I'd go and get her a few things since I don't really have-"

"Her?"

It came out as a whisper from Kurt, and for a moment Blaine felt a surge of hope. The way he whispered the word seemed... different. He didn't sound bitter or angry. He sounded a bit.. well, Blaine didn't know. But maybe this was a good thing! Maybe he was realizing that he was having a little girl and needed to be in her life-

"Well. Whatever. You have fun with that. Come on, Finn, we need to go. Now." He suddenly spat before turning on his heel and marching off, his designer boots clicking on the floor as he stormed away.

The abrupt exit shocked Blaine and he stared after Kurt with his mouth hanging open, feeling like he had just been slapped across the face. He'd thought... for just a moment he'd hoped that maybe, just_ maybe_ Kurt was going to change his mind. 'Of course he isn't, you fool. Why would you think that when you only saw him for a minute?' He thought to himself with a frown.

"Dude..." Finn reached out to place a hand on his friend's arm. He seemed torn on whether or not to follow Kurt or to stay with Blaine, but after a moment he figured he should probably just leave with Kurt. He'd have to face the wrath of his angry stepbrother if he didn't. "Text me later, okay?" He gave Blaine's arm a small squeeze before walking off, following after the angry countertenor that had stormed away.

"Oh." Blaine whispered when he was alone, cursing himself for the tears that had suddenly formed in his eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened. He'd finally been able to see Kurt, his gorgeous Kurt, but it had only been for a moment then he'd left without warning. Without even trying to apologize or give Blaine a chance to really talk and explain things to him...  
>Sniffling, Blaine decided then that he wanted to go home. He had no desire to shop anymore. Seeing Kurt had just thrown his entire day off and now... he needed to go forget about it. That was what he really needed.<br>"Calm. Stay calm." He breathed as he hurried to his car, knowing that he needed to be as calm as possible; getting upset wasn't good for the baby and he didn't want to do anything that was going to hurt his daughter.

However, staying calm was easier said than done. The moment he started the car the tears just started flowing and they didn't stop the entire time he drove. He just kept thinking of the look on Kurt's face when he said the baby was a girl, and then he had just walked away like that...God, it was horrible. And it hurt, a lot.

Blaine was still a bit teary-eyed as he pulled into his driveway and as he got out of the car he decided that he was going to go upstairs and take a nap. That was the only way he would be able to relax and calm down after what had happened at the mall...

Sighing, he opened the front door and went inside, immediately going for the stairs; however, the sound of his father's voice stopped him.

"Blaine."

"Dad?" He murmured from where he was at the foot of the stairs and he stopped, turning around to look at the elder Anderson. His mother and father both stood there with angry expressions, their arms crossed as they stated at their son. "Is something wrong?"

"There's going to be if you don't explain what the hell is going on, right this instant." Jack Anderson snapped, suddenly thrusting something out towards Blaine.

Blaine took it with a frown, wondering what on earth was going on. Why were his parents mad? Had he done something? Was there anything- Oh. Blaine looked down at what his father was holding and he froze, suddenly feeling like he'd gone numb.

In the hand of Jack Anderson was a bill, but not just any bill. It was a bill from the doctor. Blaine's doctor. Blaine's _baby _doctor.

Which meant they knew. His parents knew about the baby. And from the looks on their faces, he could tell that they weren't happy about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did ya think? I had a hard time with this chapter but I think I'm finally okay with it. <strong>

**Your reviews would be lovely!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>"Dad?" He murmured from where he was at the foot of the stairs and he stopped, turning around to look at the elder Anderson. His mother and father both stood there with angry expressions, their arms crossed as they stated at their son. "Is something wrong?"<em>

_"There's going to be if you don't explain what the hell is going on, right this instant." Jack Anderson snapped, suddenly thrusting something out towards Blaine._

_Blaine took it with a frown, wondering what on earth was going on. Why were his parents mad? Had he done something? Was there anything- Oh. Blaine looked down at what his father was holding and he froze, suddenly feeling like he'd gone numb._

_In the hand of Jack Anderson was a bill, but not just any bill. It was a bill from the doctor. Blaine's doctor. Blaine's baby doctor._

_Which meant they knew. His parents knew about the baby. And from the looks on their faces, he could tell that they weren't happy about it._

_/~/~/~/_

For a moment Blaine just stood there, staring at his parents with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say! This wasn't how this was supposed to happen! He was supposed to sit them down one night and tell them calmly that he was pregnant; instead they'd gotten medical bill in the mail and had to find out that way...

"This says it's for an ultrasound." Jack said, his eyes narrowed at Blaine as he snatched the bill back into his own hands.

"Y-Yes..." Blaine stuttered. "It is. It's because-"

Jack cut him off. "What I don't understand, Blaine, is why the statement says that you are the patient. You're the one who has been going to this doctor. What for?" He questioned, his voice fairly quiet. He may have seemed calm, but Blaine knew by the look in his eyes that he was furious. Absolutely furious. "Blaine?"

"Dad... I... I..." He nervously licked his lips and tightly clutched the shopping bags in his hands, suddenly freezing up. He couldn't speak; he couldn't move; he felt like he couldn't breathe...

Jack stepped closer then, narrowing his eyes as he snatched the bags out of Blaine's hands. "You're pregnant, aren't you? You're one of those freakish carriers that can have children." He paused for a moment and when Blaine didn't answer he made an angry noise and glanced into the bags. "And I see you've been out buying baby clothes. With _my_ money, the money I give to you."

"No, it's money I've saved from my birthday from other family and I-"

"Shut. Up." Jack suddenly snapped, his vice rising now in obvious anger. "You have disobeyed me, young man. I specifically told you that you were not to act upon those queer... _urges_ of yours. And now you've gone and gotten yourself knocked up by that little fairy you were with! Then you decided to lie and not tell your mother and I about it. I won't tolerate this kind of behavior in my house!"

"I was going to tell you, I swear!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to reach forward for the shopping bags his father had taken from him, "I just didn't know how to do it. But I really was! I'm going to need help with everything and now that-"

"Help?" Jack spat in response. "You think that we are going to help you, Blaine?" He shook his head furiously before suddenly jerking an outfit from the Gymboree bag in his hands. "You're on your own now. I don't want to see evidence of that fag spawn anywhere in my house. And that means I don't want to see this-" He stopped then before grabbing the tiny baby dress by a seam and pulling so that it ripped up the side. He then promptly grabbed the next outfit and did the same, and then he went on to another...

"No, stop!" Blaine exclaimed, rushing forward in attempt to save the clothes. He had just gotten them for his little girl and he'd felt so proud to finally have something for her, even if it was only a few outfits. It meant he was getting started! He finally had something that was_ hers!_ "Stop, please! I just got those and I-"

Jack suddenly reached out and forcefully shoved Blaine back by his shoulder. The young man stumbled and gasped in surprise, but his father didn't seem to care. "You heard me. I just said I don't want to see any of this shit in my household. That means you will not bring baby items into my home and you will get rid of that... that _thing._ Do I make myself clear?"

For a moment Blaine merely stood there, one hand resting protectively on his stomach as his father's words sank in. He wanted him to... get rid of the baby? As is, terminate the pregnancy? No, Blaine wasn't doing that! He wasn't going to hurt his little angel just because his father said so; there was no way!  
>"No!" He finally snapped, his eyes narrowed because he was now angry too. "I will not get rid of her! She's my baby and you can't make me, no matter what-"<p>

_SMACK._

The sound seemed to echo throughout the room and a long silence followed. It was finally broken as Blaine's mother slowly reached out to put a hand on her husband's arm. "Jack, you need to-"

"Don't, Michelle. Don't. He needs to learn to respect his parents and do as he is told!" He snapped at her. "And if he doesn't, he can get out."

Blaine slowly reached up and placed a hand on his cheek that was still stinging from his father's slap. His eyes were wide and he slowly stepped back in fear, afraid that Jack would do something else, something that would hurt his baby. "You... you..."

"Those are your options, Blaine." Jack said firmly. "You do as I say, or you leave. It's up to you."

"But I don't- I can't-" Blaine was at a loss for words. He gave his mother a pleading look, hoping that maybe she would understand. "Mom, please. I can't... I can't get rid of her. You have to understand where I'm-"

He didn't get to finish and Michelle didn't get to respond, however, because Jack was interrupting yet again. "Then you've made your decision. Get out of my house and never come back." He threw the shreds of baby clothes at Blaine's feet then, seeming to glare at the ripped outfits. "You have ten minutes to get your shit and leave. Go." With that he turned and stormed out of the room towards his office, where he forcefully slammed after he entered.  
>Michelle stood there for a moment and stared at her son with wide eyes. It seemed that she was going to say something, but then she let out a sigh and silently walked after her husband, her designer heels clicking on the floor as she went.<p>

Holding back tears, Blaine bent down and slowly picked up the pieces of baby clothing that were at his feet. They were all ruined now; every outfit had been torn, and even the little buckles on the baby booties had been ripped off. It was all useless. Nearly $80 worth of stuff just... ruined.  
>His hands trembled as he collected the pieces and slowly climbed the stairs, trying to think of what he could pack into a bag within ten minutes. He of course needed to get his school things, some clothes, and then his laptop so he could do his homework... But where could he go? It wasn't like he had any other family around here that he could stay with and a hotel wasn't a place he could live for very long. It would be too expensive.<br>God, this was just so... so frustrating. Here he was, seventeen and pregnant, single, and with no place to go. How the hell was he supposed to raise a baby now? He didn't know! He could get a job, but being able to afford an apartment while going to school wouldn't be very easy to do...

Blaine shook his head as he took a small duffel bag and just started grabbing whatever he could. Clothes, important pictures, the information on pregnancy that the doctor had given him... it wasn't long until his bag was filled and he was glancing around his room, frantically trying to make sure he had his essentials. He didn't want to forget anything that he was really going to need...

"BLAINE!"

The sound of his father's voice made him jump and he quickly zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"YOUR TEN MINUTES IS UP! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Trembling, Blaine clutched the small bit of fabric from the baby clothes he had (the small strip of the pj outfit that said "Daddy's Girl") and made his way down the stairs, keeping his head down as he tried to hurry to the front door as to avoid confrontation with his father. He grabbed his car keys and was about to open the door when Jack walked up behind him.

"Don't come back if you're bringing that spawn of yours with you. If you're keeping it, you're no son of mine."

Blaine spun around then, angry tears threatening to spill over as he glared at his father. "I don't want to be your son if you're going to act like this. You're not a real father anyways. A real father would welcome his son with open arms help him, not push him away and tell him to get rid of his unborn child!" Shaking with irritation he turned back towards the door as as he stepped out he called over his shoulder, "I'm going to be an actual father to my child, Jack. More than you ever have and ever will be." With that he slammed the door and went out to his car, no longer holding back the tears that had been threatening to fall the entire time he'd been home. He carefully put his things into the passenger seat and then climbed in, still crying as he tried to figure out what to do now.

He didn't have anywhere to go! He didn't have the money to get a hotel room! What was he supposed to do?  
>Sniffling, he started the car and bit his lip, thinking that there <em>was<em> one place that he could try. Maybe he could stay there,_ maybe..._  
>It was worth a shot, he figured, so he pulled out of the driveway and drove down the street, heading away from the place he once called home.<p>

/~/~/~/

The sound of the doorbell snapped Finn out of the football on the tv and he glanced towards the door, wondering who that could be. As far as he knew, they weren't expecting anyone today.

"Hey, Finn, you mind gettin that?" Burt said from his chair as he still focused on the game, cursing quietly when his team didn't make the touchdown he'd been hoping for.

The younger man nodded and stood up, still watching the tv over his shoulder as he made his way to the front door. He opened it slowly and turned to look after a moment, very surprised to see an upset, crying, and disheveled Blaine Anderson standing on the doorstep with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. "Dude!" He exclaimed and ushered him in, as it was rather chilly outside, "What's the matter?"

"M-M-My parents kicked m-me out!" Blaine wailed, dissolving into tears in the entryway before he could even take off his coat.

Finn sort of just stood there for a moment, his eyes wide as he took in what his friend has just said. His parents had... kicked him out? Did they mean they knew about the baby? He could only assume it did because Blaine's parents wouldn't just throw him out at random (at least, Finn didn't think they would).  
>"Okay.. well... well you should just calm down, okay?" He said slowly, kind of unsure about what he should do. The sound of Blaine's crying had attracted the attention of Burt by then and the man had gotten up to see what was wrong.<p>

"Blaine?" He said, clearly surprised to see his son's ex boyfriend standing in his house. However, he was also concerned because the boy was crying and there was a very large and noticeable red mark on his face, as if someone else had hit or slapped him. "What's goin' on here? Are you okay?"

Unable to really speak because he was crying so hard, Blaine shook his head and covered his eyes with his hands. This was so awful. He felt like an idiot for coming here because Burt was probably going to tell him to get out or something; Blaine wouldn't really blame him either. He was probably siding with Kurt...

"His parents kicked him out." Finn said softly to his step-father, giving him a 'please let him stay' look.

Burt let out a soft sigh at that, but didn't really question it. "Well. He can stay here for a bit, until something gets sorted out."

The response shocked Blaine, but he was also beyond happy that he would have a place to stay tonight. It made him feel a bit better and he sniffled, managing a small thank you to Burt through his tears. The man merely clapped him on the shoulder in response before turning and heading back to the tv, telling Finn in the process to take Blaine to the guest room.

"Come on, let's go." Finn said before heading to the hallway, figuring Blaine would probably go to sleep after he calmed down. Crying oftentimes made people tired and he knew his friend had been even more exhausted lately because of the baby. "Well, here you go. Our wonderful guest room."

Blaine nodded slightly as he walked into the room and put his duffel bag down on the bed. "Thanks." He said softly, wiping at his wet eyes. They were red and his skin was blotchy, obvious signs that he had been crying, and he had been crying for a long time.

After a moment of letting Blaine sort of out his things down and settle onto the bed, Finn hesitantly decided to see what happened. "So, um, your parents. They... know now?"

"Yeah." He whispered, letting out a shaky sigh. "A bill c-came from the doctor's office and they got it before I could. S-So... my dad and I argued. A-And he basically told me to...to get r-rid of the baby. I said no and he... he also..." His breath hitched then and he held out the small piece of fabric he still had. He felt like he needed to keep it because it was all he had left for his daughter and he had to have _something. _He had to! "He r-ripped up what I g-got the baby today. All of it! It's all r-r-ruined!" He wailed and the tears suddenly started again.

Alarmed, Finn moved over towards his friend, wondering if he could help somehow. Could he give him a hug, or what? He didn't know!

"I _finally_ had s-s-something for her. A l-little something, and I w-was so happy t-t-to get started, but now it's gone! Th-That money wasted and n-now my baby doesn't... she doesn't have a thing!"

More tears fell then and Finn immediately moved closer, deciding that he definitely needed to give Blaine a big hug, no matter what, because he truly deserved it. "Hey, it's alright. We can get some more things for her-"

"What is going on here?"

The sound of Kurt's voice made Finn and Blaine jump apart and the taller boy immediately stood up, seeing that the countertenor was standing in the doorway of the guest room. "Blaine's parents kicked him out, so he's staying with here-"

"Staying here?" Kurt echoed, his eyes narrowing. "Why the hell would he be staying here when there's plenty of other places for him to go?"

"Kurt..." Finn lowered his voice as he moved closer to his step-brother, wishing that he wasn't acting like this. It didn't really help the situation and he knew that it was going to hurt Blaine if he said something wrong. "Just be quiet; he needed a place to go and he came here because he knew he'd be safe..."

"Well, he would have been just fine in a hotel for the night!" Kurt snapped in response and headed out down the hall, Finn trailing behind him. "And I can't believe he would come here knowing that I'm home for Thanksgiving break! I don't want to see him and you would think that he realized it, after what he did to me-"

Suddenly Finn snapped and he reached out to grab Kurt's arm. "What the hell is your problem, man?" He growled, "Blaine is here because of something _you_ had a part in. He's here because his parents found out about the baby that you put inside of him! And I can't believe that you're still treating him the way you are! Do you have any idea how he feels, Kurt? Do you have any idea how alone he has felt because the father of his child broke up with him and said that he ruined their relationship because he got pregnant when he didn't even know it was possible? God, he thought you'd be happy and he was excited! He was so excited that he was getting to have a child with you, _the love of his life_, and then you go and break his heart into a million little pieces without even the slightest care for your daughter that's growing inside of him. It kills him, Kurt, I know it does. He's hurting every single day and he's trying his hardest to not let it show, but I know it kills him. And what gets me is that you don't even care!" He snapped, not even caring that his voice was rising. "I thought you loved him, dude! You were always talking about how he'd join you in New York and you would get married and live happily ever after, and then you just kicked him to the curb. How could you? How could you do that to the father of your child and then continue to treat him like shit? He has spent the last month and a half so freaking confused and trying his hardest to contact you so that he might get some answers, but you've shut him out. And then at the mall today... Cheesus, Kurt, could you not see how he looked at you? Could you not see that he hoped that maybe, just_ maybe_ you would actually be nice to him? That maybe you would actually, oh I dunno, freaking CARE that he still loves you and wants you in your daughter's life? But no, of course you couldn't see that, and now you're still acting like a selfish little jerk. And that _pisses_ me off! Take responsibility for your damn kid, Kurt, because without you Blaine won't be able to do it! Babies are expensive and hard to care for and... His family has left him now and he needs you, _the father of his child_, to finally step up and just... be there! Help him! Talk to him! ...Just do something and stop the bullshit you're playing at right now!"  
>He stopped then and let out a breath, unable to believe that he as really just said that to his step-brother. He'd just been so angry, though, and he wanted Kurt to see what he was doing was wrong.<p>

Kurt stared at his brother with wide eyes, his mouth hanging open at that he'd just heard. He was so confused. _His_ baby? _His_ daughter? Taking responsibility for _his_ child?  
>...What the heck? Finn was talking like Blaine was the one that was pregnant or something and Kurt just didn't get it because that... well it simply wasn't possible. Right? Guys couldn't have babies! "Finn, I... I don't know what you're talking about..." He finally said with a small frown. "Blaine cheated on me. He... he got a girl pregnant and he..."<p>

"_No he didn't_!" Finn suddenly interjected furiously. "I don't know what you're talking about, dude, but all I know is that Blaine is pregnant with your baby, and you need to step up. Because you're really pissing me off right now."

Still frowning, Kurt stared at Finn, not comprehending what he was saying. Pregnant? That simply couldn't be true! It couldn't happen. "Men cannot get pregnant! I don't know if this is some joke or whatever, but I don't understand why you keep saying it-"

"Wait, you don't know?"

"Don't know _what?"_

Finn stared at Kurt then, his eyes wide as it sunk in. He honestly didn't think that men could get pregnant, did he? He didn't know that Blaine was a carrier and could possibly have children? Did this mean that everything was a... misunderstanding?  
>"Kurt..." He finally said with a shake of his head, glancing back towards the guest bedroom where Blaine was. "I guess I've got some things to explain to you, then. And you've<em> got<em> to listen and believe me. Please. You've got to."

* * *

><p><strong>Way to go Finn, right? Now Kurt is finally going to learn the truth and maybe Blaine can actually have some happy days ahead. That is, if he forgives Kurt for hurting him so badly. Do you think he will? Tell me your thoughts and review!<strong>

**And as always, thank you guys so much for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**There's over a hundred reviews for this story now and I just... wow. _Thank you_. Thank you guys so much; it seriously means a lot to me. :)**

**This chapter starts shortly after Finn explains the truth to Kurt, and naturally, Kurt feels awful and is upset.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel felt like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth.<p>

No, no, he _was_ the biggest idiot on the face of the earth.  
>The stupidest, jerkiest, rudest idiot ever.<br>He had ruined everything.

"What am I supposed to do? Blaine... he... he probably hates me now. I just pushed him away and didn't even let him talk because I was being too self-centered... I've missed so much already and I could have been here for him if I hadn't been so freaking stupid and I... Oh Gaga, what do I do now? I don't even know. I don't even-" Kurt broke off and buried his face in his hands, taking a few deep breaths and he tried not to cry. He couldn't believe just how incredibly stupid he'd been and that he thought that Blaine cheated.  
>How could he think such a thing? His amazing, gorgeous, perfect, loving Blaine would never do such a thing and yet Kurt had immediately assumed that. And now he has to explain that to Blaine.<p>

After Finn had sat him down and explained that Blaine was pregnant because he was a carrier, he also mentioned how the boy thought that Kurt broke up with him because he didn't want the baby. Their baby. The angel they had created together...

"I d-don't know how he'll e-ever forgive me. But I hope he does; I-I just wanna be with him and be there for the b-b-baby!"

"Kurt.. hey, come on..." Finn said as he hesitantly sat down beside Kurt on his bed. "You haven't even talked to him yet. You gotta see what he says first and then-"

"But what if he d-doesn't forgive me?" Kurt wailed miserably before flinging himself back on the bed. "Then what am I supposed to d-do? I can't... I just... I don't even know! I just don't know, Finn! I don't know h-h-how to apologize for this because this was a HUGE misunderstanding and... it's... it's not going to be fixed easily! This is more than a tiny little thing. I messed up and I messed up BIG TIME!"

For a moment Finn just sat there as looked at his step-brother. He didn't know what to say either, and Kurt was right; this definitely was a big deal and wasn't going to be fixed easily. However, he did feel like Blaine would forgive Kurt. After all, he was the father of his child and he knew that he sill loved him so much despite all the hurt that he had been through.  
>"Well just..." He sighed, "Just try talking to him. That's all you can do for now."<p>

Sniffling, Kurt slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, knowing that Finn was right. He needed to start by talking to Blaine and he needed to do it now. Because Blaine was hurting and he didn't deserve that. "I... I'll be back. I'll see what he says." He said softly as he stood up, taking a deep breath to calm himself. 'Alright. Just do this. Talk to him because he deserves an explaination.'

So Kurt nervously headed out of his room ad towards the guest room where Blaine was, telling himself to calm down. This was Blaine. He had no reason to be nervous, right? It would be okay,_ right?  
><em>'I sure hope so.' He thought as he slowly poked his head into the room. It took him a moment, but he located Blaine curled under several blankets on the bed with a pillow hugged to his chest. His curly hair was free and a wild mess, and when Kurt stepped closer he could still see the tear-tracks on his face.

"Oh, Blaine..." He said softly as he slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to smooth his hair. "What have I done?" He sat in silence for a moment after that and just watched Blaine sleep, internally berating himself for causing this boy he loved so much pain. All because he'd been quick to assume and too stubborn to let anyone else explain otherwise. 'At least Finn told me when he did before I missed too much, though.' He thought.  
>"Blaine." Kurt whispered softly, not even caring that his brown-eyed beauty was still sleeping. He would still talk to Blaine when he woke up and explain everything, but for now he needed to get <em>something<em> off his chest. "God, I'm so sorry, Blaine. What I did to you was so awful, but I want you to know that it's not your fault. I swear it's not, honey, it was... it was all me. I was stupid and assumed some things without getting the full story and now... I've missed so much and I've hurt you so badly. I'm sorry. I'm so, _so_ s-sorry." His breath caught as he choked back a sob and he had to press a hand over his mouth to keep from making a noise that would disturb the sleeping boy beside him. "I'm s-sorry. I love you." With that he stood up and exited the room, not realizing that Blaine had been awake the entire time.

And he'd heard everything.

'Sorry? It was... Kurt's fault?' Blaine's eyes snapped open the moment the door shut behind the countertenor and he let out a long breath, totally confused by what Kurt had just said. What did he mean he assumed things? He had the full story now? What was that about?  
>"I don't know." Blaine whispered to himself as he slowly sat up in bed, debating on venturing out of the bedroom. He was feeling kind of hungry and he knew that Carole would gladly fix him anything he asked for, simply because she was nice like that, but he didn't want to risk running into Kurt again. He was still hurt and really confused about what had just happened a moment ago, so he decided that he'd just wait until later, after everyone else had gone to bed.<p>

And so he did. He waited until the clock on the bedside table flashed 1:30 before he slowly got up and quietly made his way down the hall, absolutely famished after not having eaten anything since this afternoon. "Okay, baby girl, Daddy's gonna get something to eat now, so don't you- Oh! Kurt!" He stopped when he rounded the corner into the kitchen to find Kurt perched on one of the counters, his eyes a bit red as he forced a smile for the pregnant boy.

"Hey, Blaine. Sorry if I startled you." He whispered, hoping that he wouldn't leave. Maybe they could talk now?

"Oh, no, I'll just... I'll go back to my room." Blaine said softly, keeping his head ducked down as he started to turn and walk away. He didn't want to bother Kurt right now anyways and honestly, he was kind of scared to talk to Kurt. After everything that had happened he just didn't know if he could handle it right then-

"Wait."

A hand on his arm made him stop and he looked up, surprised to find Kurt standing beside him with a pleading look. "I thought we could, um, maybe talk. I have some things I want, actually_ need,_ to say to you and... I've got to do it now, Blaine. You deserve to know."

Nodding silently, Blaine stepped back into the kitchen and leaned against one of the counters to signal that he would stay and listen to whatever it was that Kurt had to tell him. Maybe it would clear up what the boy had said earlier.

A look of relief seemed to wash over Kurt's face and he smiled again, seeming truly glad that Blaine hadn't turned around and left anyways. "Okay." He said softly, clasping his hands in front of him in a nervous way. "I... I've been a bitch to you, Blaine. I know I have. I know that I shouldn't have treated you the way you did and then completely blocked you from my life. It wasn't right. And I do have a reason for my actions, which I know will be hard to hear, but I've got to explain it to you, okay? You deserve to know and-"

"I already do. It's because you don't want the baby." Blaine interrupted quietly, nervously rubbing his stomach. He was no longer wearing the baggy hoodie from earlier and the simple t-shirt he had on made him feel exposed and self-conscious. He never let his stomach show like this in front of anyone. Never.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head at this. "No, no, that's not it. I swear. Just let me explain, okay? Please, Blaine, I... I want to make this okay. I want to make us okay." He stopped and watched the other for a moment and it was then that he realized... Blaine was showing. There, under the simple t-shirt, was a bump. A baby bump. It was very small, but it was there.  
>'Holy crap, that is my child. My child.' Kurt realized then that he truly had missed so, so much already because of his own stupidity. Jesus, Blaine was starting to show.<p>

"Kurt?"

The sound of his name snapped him from his thoughts and he looked up. "Huh?"

"You, um, got really quiet and started crying." Blaine whispered in response.

And indeed it was true. Down Kurt's cheeks rolled tears, but at that moment, he didn't care at all. He shook his head and took a breath, knowing he needed to continue. "Anyways. Um. Well the way I acted had nothing to do with you, I promise. It was all me and I... I was stupid and jumped to some conclusions when I found out you were having a baby." He paused just briefly and closed his eyes, not even caring that he didn't believe in God as he prayed for Blaine to believe what he was about to say. "I didn't know that male pregnancy was possible. I've never seen or heard of it before, I guess because it's rare or something, and so when I heard that you were having a baby I didn't realize that it meant... _you_ were the one that was actually pregnant."

For a moment there was silence between the two and Kurt opened his eyes, daring a small glance towards Blaine. He was just staring at Kurt with his mouth open, clearly trying to process what he'd just heard.

"Wait, you mean... You thought... Are you trying to say that you thought I got someone else pregnant? A girl?"

"I... yes."

Another silence followed then and the two just looked at each other. Kurt finally broke it, unable to stand the silence. "It's just... When Finn told me you were having a baby, that was all I thought of because I didn't know you could be the one having it. I swear, Blaine, I really didn't know. And then when we talked on the phone... it only made it worse. Thinking back now, neither one of us were very specific. I never voiced my belief about the cheating and you never mentioned being pregnant; we only said "the baby" and I thought we were speaking of the same one there. I'm only assuming that you thought the same. So it's... a misunderstanding. Finn explained everything to me and I want to be with you and the baby. You... you said it was a girl, right?" He paused then and waited, knowing that he had just said a lot. But he had to say it. "I want to help you raise her. I want us to be a family."

To say the least, Blaine was shocked. Kurt had honestly thought that he cheated and got a girl pregnant. A girl.  
>It was just so crazy to Blaine; however, it was definitely a huge relief to hear that Kurt did want their baby and he wasn't rejecting him for being pregnant.<br>Still, though, this misunderstanding was huge. _Really_ huge.  
>"Kurt, I... I can't believe you thought I cheated. I would never. I wouldn't ever cheat on you-"<p>

"Honey, I know!" Kurt interjected, not even realizing he'd let the pet name slip out. "I know you wouldn't but I just... I didn't know then, Blaine. And I was so angry because I had always thought you would never and I... I definitely know that now. And I'm so sorry for this misunderstanding. I should have really talked to you and let you explain..."

"Yeah, you should have." Blaine said quietly, his eyes focused on the floor as he spoke. "You left me, Kurt. Left me. And it hurt so badly because I've been so scared about doing this alone. I just wanted... I wanted you..."

"Now you have me!" Kurt exclaimed and move forward, very hesitantly placing his hands on Blaine's cheeks. "You have me now, Blaine, I promise you. I _promise._ And I'm so sorry for what I've done. I... I understand if you... don't forgive me. I don't know if I can forgive myself. But-" His voice cracked as he tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to start again, "I... I want you to know that I'm here for you and the baby. I w-want to be. Okay?"

Blaine didn't say anything at first but he suddenly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a tight hug. He buried his face in his shoulder and shook slightly, and Kurt realized that he was crying. "K-Kurt... I... missed you.." He gasped out before inhaling the familiar scent that was Kurt Hummel. Oh, how he had missed that smell... How he had missed _Kurt. _

"Shh, honey, shhh. It's okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Kurt gently rubbed his back for comfort. Blaine only hugged him tighter and the countertenor let out a sigh of relief, taking this as a good sign.

Kurt knew that things were far from perfect, but this was a start. Blaine was here, hugging him, when he could have turned and run upstairs without listening to a word he had to say. That meant that he was forgiving him. If not completely, then he was at least starting to, and Kurt was okay with that. Because after what he'd done he knew he needed to do everything in his power to make it up to Blaine.

And he was going to do just that. Starting right then.

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't really like the way I left this off, but... I felt like it needed to stop here, you know? <strong>

**What did you think? Did Kurt seem sincere? How about Blaine's reaction?**  
><strong>And before you guys start worrying, Blaine isn't going to just jump back into things and totally forgive Kurt right away. It's going to take some time for him to heal and for them to get better, and you'll see this over the next few chapters.<strong>

**As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are awesome. :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Shew, guys, you seriously never cease to amaze me with the reviews and alerts that this story gets... it's just amazing. Thank you so much.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The first thing Blaine noticed when he woke up was the smell of breakfast. The heavenly scent of bacon and eggs and... oh, was that French toast? He loved French toast! Already excited, he quickly sat up in bed, ready to head to the kitchen to get his grub on.<p>

The baby, however, seemed to have other plans.

Instead of letting her Daddy go get his breakfast as planned, she sent him to the bathroom to puke up last night's midnight snack. Lovely.

"Ugh, this has got to stop." Blaine mumbled as he flushed the toilet, thanking god that this round of morning sickness seemed to be over. The doctor had told him that it may stop anytime now, but the nausea could possibly continue as his pregnancy progressed; it just depended. All pregnancies were different, after all.  
>Blaine hoped that the morning sickness would go away, as puking his guts out definitely was not fun, but he also knew that even if it did continue, he would deal with it because in the end he would be blessed with a beautiful baby girl. And she would make everything worth it.<p>

After brushing his teeth and cleaning up a bit, Blaine decided to try again and he made his way towards the kitchen, realizing that he was absolutely starving and some French toast smothered in syrup sounded absolutely heavenly. That and some bacon. He absolutely _adored_ fresh, crisp bacon.

"Hey man!"

He looked up to see Finn already at the table, shoveling forkfuls of food into his mouth. He gave a small wave back (and choked back a laugh) before heading into the kitchen. "It smells absolutely delicious in- Oh, hey. Kurt." He abruptly stopped in surprise when he found Kurt at the stove instead of Carole, but he don't flee from the kitchen like he normally would have. After all, last night had definitely cleared some things up and Blaine felt like he sort of, maybe understood what had happened between him and Kurt (even though it was still rather painful to think about). Still, it was nowhere near being "fixed" yet, and he felt kind of awkward standing in the kitchen with his ex-boyfriend.

"Good morning, Blaine!" Kurt said cheerfully as he stacked bacon onto a paper towel lined plate, "Did you sleep well? I hope you're hungry!"

"Umm... yeah." Blaine nodded as he eyed the plate of crisp meat, realizing something then. "Er, Kurt. You're cooking bacon. You hate bacon."

The countertenor shrugged in response as he flipped a piece of the sizzling stuff. "I don't hate bacon. I just find it rather unhealthy to eat something that has been drowned in grease and cooked to a crisp. But!" He turned around to look at the pregnant boy, smiling as he held a full plate out to him, "I know how much you love bacon. And I also know that you always seem to burn yours way too much whenever you try to cook it yourself, so I thought I would make you some today. Come on, don't tell me you don't want it… I know you do!"

Surprised, Blaine took the plate filled with bacon and French toast and smiled slightly. It was true that he typically did burn his own bacon whenever he tried to cook it, and Kurt always seemed to get it just right on those rare mornings that he fixed it as a surprise for someone. "Well. Thanks. It looks good." He said softly before he went to go join Finn at the table.

Kurt watched him walk away with a smile and he internally applauded himself. He'd gotten Blaine to smile! This was definitely a good thing! It meant that maybe (with a _lot _more ass kissing) he could slowly work his way back into Blaine's life and regain his trust again! 'A guy can hope, right?' He thought as he snuck a glance towards the table.

Things after breakfast were a bit awkward. Burt had rushed out of the house to deal with an emergency in the shop, Carole had been called into work early, and Finn had left to go play video games with Puckerman.  
>Which left Kurt and Blaine home. Alone.<p>

Of course the two boys were no strangers when it came to being in the Hummel household alone (because they'd definitely spent enough time together before) but this time was much different and Blaine quickly tried to hurry off.  
>"I'm, um, gonna go do some homework." He mumbled before going back to the guest room.<p>

Kurt just stared after him for a moment before he slowly stood up, figuring that maybe he could help somehow. And who knows, maybe the more he tried to help Blaine, the more things would improve between them. He figured it was worth a shot.

"Hey, you need any help?" He asked as he poked his head into the guest room. "I can- Oh, sorry!" He abruptly turned away with a blush when he realized that he had caught Blaine changing clothes. The former Warbler had been wearing loose sweatpants and a sweatshirt to conceal his baby bump from Burt and Carole (who obviously still didn't know about his pregnancy) and he had decided to change into something else. Perhaps jeans. Kurt had caught him just as he pulled off the sweatshirt, leaving him to see his small, rounded stomach.

"Um, it's okay." Blaine blushed as he pulled on a T-shirt, figuring he would wear this to be more comfortable until Burt and Carole returned home again. "You can come in... if you'd like to." He said hesitantly. It was clear that he still felt very apprehensive around Kurt, but he guessed it was a good thing that the older boy was trying to come talk to him. It must have meant something, right?

Still blushing, Kurt stepped into the room and smiled slightly at the sight of Blaine in just a T-shirt. "Hey. Sorry, I was just wondering if you needed help with anything. I know you mentioned before that Calculus was tough..." He trailed off, as he was referring to something Blaine had mentioned before their break up. "I just, um, I mean if you wanted help..."

Blaine shrugged slightly as he sat on the bed and grabbed his textbook. "I dunno, some things are kind of difficult."

"Then let me help!" Kurt said happily, moving to sit down on the bed with a smile. "I took it last year, as you know, so I can help you with whatever I remember!"

Nodding, Blaine retrieved the last homework assignment and held it out to the other boy, who immediately took it and got to work. He solved the problem on his own before he started babbling about how Blaine had messed up in a certain part by not adding the right thing. "See right here? You should have done this because it needs to be..."

But Blaine wasn't really listening. He could hear Kurt talking, but whatever words he was saying were just going in one ear and right out the other. His mind was elsewhere; it was on a different topic that just kept nagging him. Finally, he just had to ask. "Kurt, what are you doing?"

Stopping mid-sentence, Kurt looked up at Blaine before he held out the calculator. "I'm trying to show you how do to this problem..." He said slowly, a bit confused.

"That's not what I mean." Blaine murmured. "What are you doing here? Why are you in here with me right now? I know it's not because you have a passion for math." He gently took the calculator and text book and placed them aside, not wanting them to be a distraction as Kurt answered.

At first Kurt didn't know what to say to that. What did Blaine mean? He wanted to be here with him, and he wanted to help him, simple as that. That was a good enough answer... right? "Well," He finally murmured, "I just want to spend time with you."

"Why is that?" Blaine asked sharply, his eyes slightly narrowed now. "Do you feel sorry for me? Is that it? Because I don't want your pity. I don't need any of-"

"Whoa, whoa, no!" Kurt held up his hands as a signal for Blaine to stop and he shook his head furiously. That had certainly been a change in mood, but Kurt suddenly realized that could be hormones or something. They made pregnant people act kind of strange, didn't they? "I don't pity you, Blaine. I want to help you with whatever I can and I want to spend time with you."

"Well you didn't before. You just kicked me aside and ignored me when I needed you most." Blaine responded quietly, folding his arms over his chest. It was true, though; when he had needed the support, when he had needed _his_ Kurt, Kurt had left him. Pushed him away. Ignored him. And that really, really hurt. "I don't want you to think that's just going to go away, because it's not. You can't just waltz back into my life, into my _daughter's_ life, after doing that because I can't take the chance of being hurt again. I just... I can't. I can't go through that again, I.. I thought that…"

The small sniffle emitted from Blaine told Kurt that the pregnant boy was crying and he immediately swooped in, wanting to comfort him. "Don't cry! Don't cry, sweetie, please." He said softly, not even realizing his use of the pet name. "I know I hurt you. I know. And I know that things aren't going to just go back to normal all of the sudden. It's going to take time and I understand if you're mad at me... but Blaine, just know that I'm here now because I want to be. I want to be in your life and our daughter's life, and if it takes everything I have in me to prove it to you I will. I _will." _

Still sniffling, Blaine wiped at his eyes and blindly reached out for the textbook. "Why don't we... we work on math now-"

"Blaine," Kurt gently grabbed his hand to stop him. "It's okay to cry, you know. We don't have to work on math if you don't want-" He suddenly stopped as the younger boy latched on and clung to him, gripping his shirt tightly as he just cried.  
>'He needs this. Let him get it out.' He thought as he gently rubbed his back, knowing that he was most likely the reason for these tears. That absolutely killed him. He hated to be the one that caused Blaine pain. 'You screwed up big time,' He thought to himself as he gently rocked Blaine, still trying to soothe him. "You're okay. It's okay…" He said softly, thinking that he had to fix this. He <em>needed <em>to fix this, to fix his Blaine, and he needed to do it fast.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I know I haven't really had Blaine totally blow up at Kurt yet, but... I dunno, I didn't feel like it would work here. And do you guys wanna see that? Should there be a huge blow up fight or something... or not? Let me know what you want because I'm not sure! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Wooo, here's another chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as always. :) And I think I had a question regarding baby names in a review from the last chapter? ...I have not started thinking of possible names for the baby, so send me suggestions if you'd like.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I am so excited!" Kurt sighed happily as he sat down on the couch, glancing towards the hallway to see if there was any sign of Blaine emerging from his room. He had a surprise for him today!<p>

Finn, who was watching a sports show on the TV, glanced over at his step brother. "What for?"

"I'm taking Blaine shopping!" Kurt said with a smile as he turned to look at the other boy. "Baby shopping, I mean. I figured getting out of the house would be good for him. Plus I know that anything baby related always makes him happy, so..." He trailed off and shrugged slightly, absently wondering how late Blaine was sleeping in today (though he didn't blame him for sleeping so much; he was pregnant, after all).

Nodding slightly, Finn looked from Kurt to the TV and then back to Kurt. "Oh, yeah. That will be good. I know that he did have some stuff for her but..." He paused for a moment and frowned, remembering what Blaine had said when he'd showed up at the house, upset and looking for a place to stay. "His dad ripped the clothes up as soon as he got them home. So they're pretty much ruined. I know he kept them because he couldn't bear to throw away the only things he had for the baby..."

Well that certainly shocked Kurt. He hadn't known that Jack Anderson had gone as far as to ruin the only items that Blaine had for his daughter, and the news actually made him angry. First the jerk kicked Blaine out and then he did that! How dare he! "I can't believe that he would treat Blaine that way. He's his son! He should've been more accepting or something. Not yelled at him and then-"

"I don't really think you have a whole lotta room to talk, Kurt." Finn suddenly interrupted and turned away from the TV so he could give his full attention to his brother. "You didn't exactly treat him good either."

'He has a point.' Kurt told himself before sighing, knowing that, yeah, Finn was right. He hadn't treated Blaine well in the beginning. At all. "I... I know. But that's why I'm doing this now. I want him to know that I really am sorry and I want to be in his and the baby's life. I mean, I'll do anything to make sure he knows that. Anything."

"Anything, huh?" Blaine whispered to himself from where he stood just outside the living room, listening to what Kurt was saying. He hadn't intended to eavesdrop but he was just about to enter the room when Kurt started talking about him, so he had just decided to stay back and see what was said. He was curious.

"I mean, if he asked me to come back here, I think I would. I'd take a year off of college or... I guess I could transfer to Ohio State for a year or whatever until Blaine was ready to go to New York, if that was what he wanted. Of course I'd have to see if that was do-able, but I would..."

The sound of Kurt's voice died off as Blaine turned away from the doorway, realizing what he had just heard. Kurt would leave school for him? He would leave New York for their baby? That.. well that surprised him. New York was Kurt's dream, not Lima, Ohio. Kurt had wanted to leave this place, not be tied to it. And now the baby was doing just that. Frowning slightly, Blaine placed a hand on his stomach before he told himself that there was no reason to worry about this just yet. Who knew, maybe Kurt wasn't serious and he wasn't going to come back; after all, this was just a maybe thing he was talking to Finn about. Yeah. There was still plenty of time before all that needed to be worked out.

He stood there for a moment longer, simply collecting himself, before he turned and headed into the living room. "Hey, guys."

Kurt's attention immediately snapped towards Blaine and his face lit up the moment he saw him. "Hey!" He said happily, standing up. For a moment he started towards Blaine like he was going to give him a kiss, but then the both of them suddenly seemed to realize this and turned away with a blush. Well that was awkward. "Uh..." Kurt quickly returned to his seat and smoothed out his shirt slightly, quickly trying to redirect the conversation. "So I have a surprise for you!"

"You do?" Blaine asked as he pulled a sweatshirt over his head. He wore them most of the time now since they covered his small baby bump, and today his hoodie said 'King's Island' across the front. "I like surprises."

"I know!" Kurt said excitedly as he stood up and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come on, we need to get going now. I know you'll love it!" With that he practically dragged Blaine towards the door, causing the pregnant boy to stumble along in surprise.

"Okay, Kurt, but I have to get my shoes..."

"Oh, right."

The countertenor let go so Blaine went to get his shoes and five minutes later the boys were out the door.

/~/

As soon as the car stopped in front of Baby's R Us, Blaine was out and headed toward the entrance. Kurt jogged after, and when he caught up he let out a laugh. "Jeez, excited much?"

"The sales ads for this store looked amazing! They had this certain kind of bottles I wanted on sale..." Blaine said as he walked through the automatic doors, already looking for the bottle aisle the moment he entered. "They're supposed to help prevent too much air from getting in the milk, which will help keep the baby from spitting up too much."

Nodding, Kurt followed after Blaine, realizing that he must have been looking into this kind of stuff a lot already. "Okay. Well let's see what they have here and we'll get them. How many bottles do you think we'll need?"

Blaine shrugged as he found the aisle and walked down it, letting out a small noise of victory when he saw they had just the kind he was looking for. "Here they are!" He picked up a package that contained four bottles before he looked at Kurt, who was examining a pack of pacifiers. "We can start with this for now, I guess, until we know more about how much the baby is going to eat. And we're going to need those, too. I don't care what people say, my baby is gonna use a passy if that's what makes her happy."

"Okay," Kurt said, holding onto the package. "What other things have you been looking at? I know they're having a sale on their onesies and sleeper outfits today, but we can get anything you want. Just tell me."

Blaine blinked and turned back to Kurt. "It'll get expensive, though. I mean, babies aren't cheap and I only brought a little money with me today."

"Nonsense. I'm buying this stuff today. After all, she's my daughter too and I want to this."

"But Kurt, you're in college and need money for-"

"Ah!" Kurt held up a hand and shook his head, signaling that he was not backing down from this. "Blaine, I want to buy these things. I want to. Okay? I wanna get the baby something, so please just let me." For a moment he gazed at Blaine with wide eyes, hoping that the boy would just drop it so they could continue on their little shopping spree.

"Oh... alright, fine."

"Yay!"

The two moved on to the bedding section after that, though they agreed that getting things such as a crib and all the sheets could wait until they figured out where exactly the baby's nursery would be. After all, Blaine didn't know how long he would be able to stay at the Hummel's, and he didn't know what he was doing when he had to leave. The thought was scary.

"I think a forest theme would be cute. There's this adorable little owl set they have." Kurt said as he motioned to a few blankets embroidered with adorable little forest creatures, "And then if we paint the nursery green, it will already be neutral for when we have more kids-" He suddenly stopped then and blushed when he realized that he said, though he didn't take it back because it was true. He and Blaine would have more children when they were older, right? Because in his mind, they were going to stay together, get married, and then have more children in the future. "But we can decide on colors and that sort of stuff later. There's still time."

Nodding, Blaine blushed and turned down another aisle. "Right, there's time." He said softly, unable to believe what Kurt had just said. When they had more kids? Kurt wanted that? He hadn't realized that the other boy was really thinking ahead like that considering he'd only just found out about/accepted this baby very recently. The thought was nice, though, Blaine realized. He did want a future with Kurt and it was comforting to know that he felt the same way...

"Oh, look." Blaine suddenly reached out and grabbed a CD of classical music and baby lullabies as he was passing through an aisle. "The doctor told me that the baby should be starting to hear outside noises now and I've been meaning to get a CD like this so I can play it to her. I think she'll like it. She wiggles when I sing, especially during glee club, so the music will be good too."

"You can feel her move?" Kurt asked, a bit in awe as he snuck a glance down at Blaine's hidden belly.

"Yeah. I can." Blaine said with a soft smile as he moved a hand to his stomach. "It's almost like this fluttering feeling... I dunno, it's weird to explain. But it feels... good to feel her move, you know? It's sort of a reminder that she's in there and is healthy." He glanced at Kurt then and smiled more at the look on his face. "Amazing, yeah? The doctor said she might start moving enough for others to feel in a few weeks. Could take longer than that, though. It just depends." Shrugging, he dropped his hand from his stomach and grabbed one more music CD before moving on, figuring they could go look at the clothes then. After all, he still needed a lot of those.

Kurt followed, still finding it amazing that Blaine could feel the baby move. And when he would be able to feel it too... Oh, that would be so cool! The thought was really exciting. Still smiling, he walked over to a section where the footie outfits were and picked up one that he thought was adorable. "Look at this, Blaine!"

The pregnant boy headed over to look, smiling when he saw what Kurt had. "Oh, I like that. It has little teddy bears on the feet!"

"I know! And there's one just like it with frogs! We should get it. If you want to, of course."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's get them." Blaine nodded with a smile, watching as Kurt happily grabbed the outfits and kept them in his hand. "They look warm, this, which will be good for when she is sleeping. And... Oh, look at this!" He suddenly hurried over to another rack, seeing that they had the cutest little dresses.

"I'll be right there!" The countertenor called after him. "I'll just-"

"Kurt?"

The boy suddenly stopped at the sound of a familiar voice and he wheeled around to come face-to-face with his stepmother. "Carole!" He exclaimed in surprise, suddenly feeling a pang of panic. What was she doing here, at Baby's R Us? "I didn't expect to see you here- Oh! Dad, too." He blinked when his father walked over, his hands shoved in his pockets as he glanced around.

"Kurt." Burt said, also obviously surprised to see that he was here. "I wouldn't exactly expect to see you here either."

Scrambling for words, Kurt sort of just shrugged and gave them a smile. "Yeah. Well. Uh, what're you guys doing here?"

"A family friend is having a baby shower, so we came to get a gift. I thought your father should help pick it out since it will be from him, too." Carole explained before she glanced to her husband with a small smile.

Burt just shrugged at that (because he clearly had no clue what he was supposed to be picking out) and looked to Kurt again. "So, what are you doin here? This typically isn't the type of place a college kid likes to hang out."

"Kurt, Kurt!" Suddenly Blaine came running over, holding two dresses (one pink and one yellow) in his hands. "Look how adorable! The baby would be so- Oh! Hello Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." He quickly dropped his hands to his sides and blushed, feeling awkward for having just butted in like that. Especially when Kurt's parents didn't even_ know..._

"Baby?" Burt asked in surprise as he looked at the younger boy, eyeing the baby clothes that were in his hands. "What baby?"

Kurt suddenly interjected in attempt to direct the conversation elsewhere. Because this was not happening right now! "Dad, I think Blaine and I need to-"

"No, Kurt, I wanna know. What're you kids doing here and why are you buying baby stuff? You gotta friend or someone that's in a situation?" Burt paused for a moment and looked between the two boys before realizing something. "Don't tell me that Finn got Rachel-"

"No!_"_ Kurt exclaimed and shook his head furiously. "No, Rachel is _not_ pregnant, Dad. I swear!"

Burt skeptically looked at his son before reluctantly believing him. "Alright. Then what's going on? Is it someone else? Because you two-"

"No, it's not-"

"Then what-"

"Nothing, just-"

"There must be-"

"No!"

"Kurt I know when-"

"Excuse me." Blaine suddenly said, clearing his throat slightly. "I can answer your question."

Three sets of eyes turned to the teen then, one pair especially wide. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine merely shook his head at the boy to signal that he wasn't going to listen to him. "Mr. Hummel, there's something you should know. I... well, Kurt and I... have some news.

Surprised, Burt shrugged and looked at Blaine. "Okay, kid. What is it?"

Blaine let out a breath, knowing that this probably wasn't the ideal place to tell Kurt's family (but hey, it_ was_ a baby store) , but... he was tired of keeping this from them, and they deserved to know. Plus they were asking questions... So he squared his shoulders and looked right at Burt and Carole, ignoring the panicked look that Kurt was giving him, and just said it. He flat out said _it. _

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunnnn! How do you think Burt and Carole are going to react to that? It's bound to be drama-licious, don't ya think?<strong>

**Like I said earlier, thanks for reading. And if you review you shall get a reply (if you have PM enabled, of course) so... do that! That means if you have a question, I will answer, so ask away! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

***gasp* Another update already! I'm on a roll! Enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p>"So, wait a second. You're one of those carrier guys that has that gene where they can have a kid?"<p>

"Yes."

"And you are most definitely pregnant?"

"Yes."

"And it's Kurt's?"

"Yes!" Blaine's attention snapped up then and he looked at Mr. Hummel with wide eyes, clearly surprised by what he had just been asked. "I wouldn't... I would never... not with anyone else..." He said quietly. "I didn't know I couldn't get pregnant, either. So Kurt and I never intended..."

Burt held up a hand and gave Blaine an apologetic look. "I know you wouldn't, kid, but I'm only asking since you and Kurt broke up recently. I just had to make sure something like that wasn't the reason, alright? Not that I wanted it to be or anything."

Nodding, Blaine looked back down at the table and clasped his hands together, wondering when this questioning was going to be done. Upon his announcement of his pregnancy at Baby's R Us, Burt had simply laughed it off as a joke and didn't believe him; after all, men couldn't get pregnant, so there was no way that he was serious! Carole, however, had a feeling that Blaine was telling the truth. She could see it in the way he acting so nervous and shuffling his feet that he was scared, and why else would be be scared except for if this pregnancy was real. She knew it was possible, too, because she had read an article online about it a while back.  
>So that's why Carole suggested that they all go home and have a chat. Burt didn't see any reason why they should (because the kid was joking, right?) and Kurt tried to talk his way out of it, saying it wasn't necessary, but... Carole put her foot down. Which was exactly why the four of them were sitting at the dining room table having a calm discussion.<p>

Blaine figured the reason everything had remained calm so far was because Burt was still skeptical about the whole thing. He could tell the man had no previous knowledge of male pregnancy and he wasn't going to be quick to believe his son's boyfriend (well, really still ex boyfriend in Blaine's mind. Because they weren't dating, right? We're they? Wait, that thought kind of confused him...) was somehow with child.

"So... you're absolutely, one hundred percent positive that you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

Burt leaned back in his chair and shook his head slightly. "This is just crazy. I've never heard of such a thing in my life, to be honest."

Kurt swallowed and stared down at the table, totally understanding how his father felt. He'd said pretty much the same thing when Finn had sat him down to explain that Blaine was the one who was pregnant with his baby.

Carole reached over to rub Burt's arm. "Well, it's true that it can happen. I've read about it before. A gene mutation develops and then can get passes on, which enables a pregnancy for males. It's very interesting, actually."

Shrugging, Burt looked to his wife. "I don't know a lot about that gene stuff, but...if you say so." He shrugged again before leaning forward in his chair and looking to Blaine. He'd been speaking mostly to him the entire time, considering he was the one that was supposedly pregnant here, and he wasn't quite done asking questions yet. "So you swear that you're sure? You've been to a doctor or whatever and had everything checked-"

"Yes, Dad, he's been to a doctor!" Kurt, who had been surprisingly quiet the entire time, suddenly interrupted. "So quit asking him if he's sure. He is, okay?"

Burt looked at Kurt for a moment and let out a breath. "Alright, alright. Excuse me for finding this a little bit crazy."

"Um, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine said softy from across the table. "I, um, I have some things I can show you, if it would help. I have this..." He pulled his wallet from his back pocket and took out a small photo, an ultrasound picture from one of his appointments, before sliding it over to Burt. "This is the most recent one I have of her. It's from just a few weeks ago."

It took a moment for Burt to pick up the photo, but when he did he let out a long breath. Blaine could tell that this was finally hitting home.

"Blaine..." He said after a moment, still staring at the picture. "Why don't you go to your room for a bit? Carole and I need to have a talk with Kurt."

"We'll come get you in a few minutes. Then we can all make lunch, okay?" Carole added in, trying to remain calm and positive as she smiled at the pregnant boy.

"Yeah. Okay." Blaine nodded before he stood up and headed out of the kitchen to the guest room. He almost decided to hide behind the doorway and eavesdrop, but... he didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear if Burt got angry. So he just went to his room and shut the door, hoping that there wouldn't be any yelling or anything. He couldn't take rejection from anyone else right now.

Once Blaine had left the room, Burt tossed the ultrasound photo down and turned to his son, obviously a bit annoyed now. "Kurt. I think you have some explaining to do." He said in a tone that signaled he meant business.

Kurt looked up at his father with a slight nod. "Okay... what?"

"I'm just going to tell you right now that I'm not going to waste my time being mad at Blaine for being pregnant or at you for getting him pregnant. It's obvious that he didn't know he was one of those carriers or whatever and I'm sure you didn't know either until all of this happened. So even though I'm not thrilled about the fact you've been having sex," Burt made a face and shook his head at that, "and I'm not thrilled that you two are having a kid so young, I'm not going to cause a fuss about it. However, there is one thing I_ am_ going to fuss about."

Well, Kurt was relieved about that to say the least. He had expected his father to completely flip out about the baby and get all angry-

"What the hell is wrong with you, Kurt?"

The countertenor froze at that. "Um... what?" He frowned in confusion. "What's wrong with me? I don't-"

"You broke up with Blaine while he was pregnant." Burt interrupted. "What I don't understand is why you would do that. It's obvious that you knew about the baby because, I mean, he's apparently a few months along. And you two didn't speak until he came to stay here with us a few days ago. What the crap is up with that? Why the heck would you do such a thing to him?"

For a moment Kurt didn't know what to say. He sort of just sat there with his mouth open, wondering how he could explain this to his father without sounding like a complete and total idiot. "Um..."

"Kurt." Burt said sternly. "I expect an answer from you. And it better not be that you didn't want to take responsibility for something that you helped create, you understand me? Because you will be stepping up and being a father to that baby. There's no question about that."

When Kurt still wasn't speaking, Burt let out a noise of annoyance. "Come on, now. I expect an answer from you."

Shifting nervously in his chair, Kurt stared down at the table as began to speak. "It's not that I didn't want to take responsibility. Because I do! I swear, Dad, I really do. But when I first found out about the baby, there was a... misunderstanding.

"A misunderstanding?" Carole asked curiously. "What do you mean, sweetie?"

Now this part was going to be awkward to explain, Kurt knew that. But he also knew that his father and Carole were expecting an answer, so he just needed to go ahead and say it before Burt got too frustrated (because that wouldn't be good for his heart).  
>"I found out about the baby on accident. Blaine hadn't told me yet. I was on the phone with Finn and he let something about Blaine having a baby slip and I... I got mad. Not because I didn't want the baby or whatever, but because I thought that meant that... that he had gotten a girl pregnant. Because I had never heard of male pregnancy before then."<p>

There was a long silence that followed and Kurt looked up to see that his father was staring at him with a "what-the-heck" kind of expression.

"Well, Kurt," Carole said to break the silence, "did you give Blaine a chance to explain? Surely he would have told you what was going on. I can't imagine him not trying to talk to you about it."

"Um." Kurt let out a long breath. "I called him right after that and I... I didn't really let him talk. I yelled at him. And I didn't give him a chance to explain that "the baby" that I'd heard about was literally his. We just kept saying "the baby, the baby" and neither one of us actually mentioned _who_ was carrying it. It was a big misunderstanding, I swear. But Finn explained to me what was going on and now I know and I want to be there for Blaine and our daughter and I just... I've explained all this to Blaine. And I'm trying really hard to make sure he knows I mean it. That's why we were at Baby's R Us... I wanted to take him shopping today as a surprise so we could get some things together before break is over and I go back to New York." He frowned at that last part, as he knew that he'd be leaving here in about two days to head back. And that was going to be strange because he really, really wanted to stay with Blaine now. He felt like he needed to.

Burt glanced to Carole for a moment and she nodded at him as a signal that she believed Kurt was telling the truth. She felt like she know the boys well enough and that they were too in love to let anything besides a complicated misunderstanding like this get in their way. However, it did sadden her to think that Kurt had been stupid enough to jump to conclusions like that. He should have gone about finding out what happened in a much calmer matter. Maybe then they wouldn't have had that nasty break-up. "Well... I'm glad that you and Blaine are working on your relationship and this misunderstanding didn't last any longer than it did." She finally said.

Burt cleared his throat after that and shook his head slightly. "I'm still disappointed in you, Kurt. I can't believe that you would think such a thing about Blaine. I mean, you had Carole and I so confused when you told us that you broke up. We couldn't figure out what the heck happened. I mean, I didn't think he'd cheat on you and we just couldn't figure out why you were so mad. And now I find out it's because of something so silly... I truly am disappointed in you." He stood from the table then and started to leave the room, but before walking through the doorway he paused and looked over his shoulder at his son, "You sure as hell need to make this up to Blaine because he is carrying your child and my grandchild. And you will be stepping up to care for that baby, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I felt like Burt and Carole wouldn't really freak out too much about the baby... so they stayed relatively calm. Except now Kurt not only has to gain Blaine's trust back; he also has to prove to his father that he wants to be a good dad. Can he do it, you think? <strong>

**Lemme know in your reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The sound of someone knocking on the door startled Blaine. He looked up from the pregnancy book he was reading and took a deep breath, figuring that it was Kurt. "Come in." He was surprised when found that it wasn't Kurt; instead, it was the elder Hummel man who walked through the door.<p>

"Hey, Blaine." Burt nodded as he stepped inside and moved to sit down in a chair that was beside the bed. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Blaine said as he placed the book aside. After a moment he looked back to Burt, curious as to why he had come to talk to him. He... wasn't going to kick him out of the house or anything, was he? Or was he angry about the baby? "How about you? Are you, um..."

"I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh. Well Kurt's not in trouble, is he?" He asked quickly, suddenly worried that the other boy might have been yelled at for his actions. And even though he has been hurt badly because of them, he didn't want Kurt to be in trouble with his family.

Burt shook his head at that. "Nah, Kurt isn't in trouble. I can't say I'm happy with what happened, but he's not in trouble."

Hearing that literally made Blaine let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I didn't want trouble for him. I know what happened was... crazy, but he really is trying to make things better now." He said softly, unable to resist a smile as he remembered how excited Kurt had been to go shopping for the baby that morning.

"I'm glad to hear that. I told him that he better be doing what's right for my... granddaughter, right? You said it was a girl."

"Mhm. A girl." Blaine smiled again and placed a hand on his stomach out of habit. Mentioning the baby obviously seemed to make him happy and the sight made Burt smile too.

"Well. I'm glad to hear that. I always imagined you and Kurt having a daughter. Of course I figured it would be through adoption and not like this, but hey, things don't always go as planned." Burt shrugged slightly before clapping his hands together. "Now, the reason I'm in here is because we've got some things to discuss. Concerning living arrangements, I mean, since your parents have kicked you out of their house."

There was a long pause then where Blaine just looked at Burt. He wasn't sure what the man had to say about living arrangements or whatever and he was hoping that he wasn't going to tell him to leave. Despite the fact that Burt wasn't angry about the pregnancy, Blaine couldn't help but worry. He didn't know what he'd do if he had to go...

Burt finally broke the silence. "You can stay here as long as you need to, alright? Even when Kurt goes back to New York you're more than welcome to stay here with us. We can help pay for whatever you need for the baby and you know that Carole's going to mother you. I could see by the look in her eyes that she's thrilled by the thought of a baby."

Once again Blaine literally let out a sigh of relief. To know that he didn't have to worry about having to leave the Hummel's and find somewhere else to live... Oh, it was_ such_ a relief. However, he didn't want Burt to feel obligated to pay for the baby's things. The baby wasn't his responsibility, after all, it was Kurt and Blaine's, and he felt like they needed to handle it themselves. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel. It-" He started, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Enough with that Mr. Hummel stuff. I've told you a million times to call me Burt, and considering you're gonna be having my kid's kid, I think you need to start now."

Chuckling slightly, Blaine nodded. "Okay... Burt. Um. Thank you. A lot. It means a lot that I can stay here, but I don't want you to think you need to pay for the baby's things. I can do that." He said. Apparently his parents were paying the doctor's bills (which Blaine suspected was his mother's doing because he knew his father wouldn't pay them in a million years) and he planned on getting a job so he could pay for whatever items he needed to buy for his daughter, so Burt and Carole didn't need to do anything. After all, they had to pay for Finn's and Kurt's college tuitions, which had to be expensive, so...

"Blaine, we're gonna buy her things. That baby is gonna be spoiled, don't you worry; Carole and I are going to spoil her... and... I know Kurt will too. I believe you when you say he's trying." Burt said, letting out a breath as he slowly stood up from the chair. "Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that. I'll leave you alone now." With that he turned and headed out of the room, leaving Blaine sitting on his bed alone.

However not even after thirty seconds after Burt was gone, Kurt poked his head into the room. "Hi. Can I come in?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. This is your house, Kurt. You don't have to ask to come in."

"Now it's your house too... I heard Dad say you're allowed to stay here for as long as you need. I'm glad." Kurt shrugged as he walked inside, "And I just wanted to be polite."

"Well, thank you." Blaine smiled as he pulled his sweatshirt off since it was getting just a bit stuffy in the room. It left him in just a plain white t-shirt that exposed his small baby bump which Kurt couldn't help but stare at for a moment. Blaine seemed to notice and blushed slightly before he looked away. "Well." He let out a breath.

"Well." Kurt repeated as he sat down on the edge of the bed, just looking at Blaine.

The pregnant teen just looked back until he couldn't stand the silence anymore and realized that maybe Kurt could be upset with him about something. "Hey... I'm sorry for just blurting it out to your parents at the store. I didn't mean for them to find out like that." At the time, it hadn't occurred to him that Kurt might've wanted to tell his parents himself because, well, they were _his _parents.

Shrugging, Kurt reached over to grab the book about pregnancy sitting beside Blaine on the bed. "It's okay. They needed to know anyways and it didn't turn out too bad. Seems like everything is going to be fine."

Those words made Blaine nod in agreement and he wondered if Kurt meant that as things with Burt and Carole would be fine, or things between _them_ would be fine. Either way, the thought was nice and he smiled slightly. Because right now, he definitely needed everything to be fine. "Yeah. It really does."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, things are good on the family front for the Hummels! :D I feel like Burt's a pretty accepting type of parent, you know? That's why he's not really mad about everything. <strong>

**Anyways, I say this every time, but thank you so much for reading! Reviews would be appreciated! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woo, another chapter! I've been on an updating roll this weekend. Y'all should feel honored! Haha, jk. :)**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that having a baby was going to be expensive, but he hadn't realized just exactly how expensive it would be. He'd calculated the monthly cost of diapers and formula would be about $120, which of course could change depending on how much the baby ate or needed to be changed, and then it would also be roughly $300 to $500 to purchase a nice crib and changing table set that had nice ratings. Not to mention the appropriate car seat, bath items, clothes, bedding, doctors bills... it really was going to add up, and Blaine wasn't sure how he was supposed to pay for all of it.<p>

He knew that Kurt was going to help, but with him going back to New York for school, he knew he wouldn't be able to spend much. After all, the cost of living as higher in the Big Apple and he _was_ a college student.  
>Then there was Burt and Carole, who despite Blaine's protests, insisted that they were going to help purchase things for the baby. However, they had expenses of their own! Finn and Kurt had college tuitions that needed paid, there were bills, and they just... well they had themselves to support!<p>

The only way he'd even be able to pay for some of this was to get a job, a part time one that he could manage with school and Glee Club and everything else. But what place would want to hire a pregnant teenage boy? He knew there was no way he'd be able to handle Breadstix- no, he would be up and scrambling around on his feet far too much and his ankles were already swelling enough already as it was- so that was out of the question. The Lima Bean was a possibility, though he knew there would be a lot of standing there too and the pay there would definitely be minimum wage... Of course, everywhere he went would probably pay just minimum wage, which was expected for a teenager.

Ugh! What was he supposed to do? This was just so frustrating!

Sighing, he laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering what on earth he could do about a job. Maybe he could... he could... tutor some kids? He knew he would be able to help younger students in something like Algebra! Yeah! But... that pay would probably suck, too. Teenagers didn't want to shell out money to learn stuff.

Which meant he was back at square one. Great.

Sighing again, he closed his eyes and relaxed, guessing that he could start looking in the paper for job listings, when someone tapped on the door.

"Knock, knock, mind if I come in?"

The angelic sound of Kurt's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to turn towards the doorway. "Hey." He said when he saw the boy standing there.

"Hey yourself." Kurt responded as he walked into the room, holding out a plate to Blaine. "I come bearing brownies. Thought you might need a snack." He shrugged, moving to sit on the edge of the bed in the same spot he always did. "What are you up to?"

"Just been looking at the prices of baby stuff. It's expensive." Blaine said as he reached out to grab a brownie (because one of those sounded absolutely fabulous right then). "Really expensive. A crib is going to cost a fortune, and I mean, she's going to definitely need one of those. Gotta have a place to sleep."

Kurt nodded at that and placed the plate of brownies aside. "Well... My dad told me earlier that he thinks my old crib and changing table are up in the attic. He said he would check and if they're in good shape, we're more than welcome to use them for the baby. That should save some money, right?" He looked at Blaine again after he bit into a brownie of his own.

Surprised, Blaine nodded. "Yeah! Yeah, that really would save a ton of money. It would be awesome." He smiled. That seriously was great because whatever stuff they could reuse just saved them money that could go towards other important things.

"Great!" Kurt said happily, clearly glad that it was going to help. "I know that there's still a lot of other things the baby will need, but at least it will save some." He shrugged.

"I'm still going to need a job, though." Blaine said after he finished his brownie. After a moment of debating with himself he leaned forward and grabbed another from the plate, figuring he deserved one. He was eating for two which meant he deserved it, right? Right! "I just don't know where I could work, though."

For a moment Kurt was silent, seeming to be thinking about that. "Hmm. Well.. Why don't you see if Baby's R Us is hiring?" He suggested. "Maybe you can get an employee discount or something if you work there." He suggested. That would save some money, right? Even if the employee discount wasn't that great, any bit of money that could be saved would help. Plus, working at the baby store would probably be fun. Blaine could just grab whatever he needed when he was through with a shift instead of making extra trips out there.

Now that was something that Blaine hadn't really thought of, but he immediately liked the idea of it. Because he most likely _could_ get some sort of discount for working there and that definitely would help a bit. "That... yeah! That actually sounds great! I'll have to look into that. Yeah." He nodded, grinning over at the other boy.

"Really?" Kurt blinked before grinning widely. "Well... cool! I'm sure you'd get a job there. I mean, what's better than an adorable pregnant salesman with a gorgeous face helping you buy baby things? Nothing, if you ask me. You're a shoo-in."

The words left Blaine blushing bright red and he let out a small laugh. "Ah, well. If you say so." He mumbled before biting into his brownie so he didn't have to say anything else.

Kurt watched the pregnant boy for a moment. "I mean it, Blaine." He said softly, blushing when their eyes met. "All of it."

Still blushing, Blaine chewed his brownie and broke his gaze with Kurt, still not knowing what he could say to that. It was just... it was kind of strange to hear because they weren't... together, really. "Thanks." He finally whispered and looked up again, blushing more when he saw that Kurt was still looking at him. "What?" He asked with a small, kind of nervous laugh.

"It's just... I really miss you." Kurt said suddenly. He knew this was probably a big change in the conversation they'd just been having about jobs and baby stuff, but he didn't really care because he wanted to say this. "I know you can say you're right here in front of me so I shouldn't be missing you or whatever, but it's... we're not the same as before... and it's my fault. It's my fault because I was an idiot and messed up. I messed us up and I regret it so, so much. I just... I... Blaine." He finished with a small sigh, not once looking away from the other boy. "I'm so sorry."

Blaine let out a long breath and gazed over at Kurt, carefully thinking about what was just said. There was no doubt in his mind that those words were sincere because, well, he knew Kurt. And he knew he wouldn't lie to him. "I know." He finally said quietly. "I know you messed up. But I also know that you're sorry because... well because I know you, Kurt. And you've been trying really hard these last few days to show me that. And while I am still... hurt..." He paused for a moment and frowned, because he truly was. It really, really hurt him to think about the fact Kurt thought he cheated. "...you're really trying. And I appreciate that so much. Really." He said before slowly scooting off the bed to stand. He then walked over to the closet, where his shoes and jacket were, and began to pull them out.

Blinking, Kurt turned around and stared at him in confusion. "Blaine, I'm glad that you believe me. That means a lot to me and..." He trailed off as he watched Blaine put on his shoes and jacket before going to the mirror, where he began to fix his hair. "Um, I'm just glad." He finished lamely, as he was now distracted by the other boy's actions. "What're you doing, exactly?"

"Getting ready."

"Uh, for what?"

"A date. Duh." Blaine shrugged, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Kurt in the mirror. "I am leaving in five minutes, after all." He said and ran a hand through his curls, which he had left free without any gel today. He was beginning to realize he actually kind of liked his hair without gel.

"Date?" Now that definitely confused Kurt. A date? What the heck was Blaine talking about? "What do you mean?" He frowned as he stood up. "I don't understand. Who... Why're you..." He trailed off and shook his head, still trying to figure this out.

Chuckling, Blaine turned around to look at Kurt, a look of amusement on his face. "I don't know what you're so confused about." He said simply. "All I know is that you had better get ready. Because you're picking me up in the living room exactly four minutes from now, and I don't want you to be late. After all, a late date leaves a bad impression." Still wearing that same look of amusement, he turned and headed out of the bedroom, humming happily as he went.

"Blaine Anderson, you sneaky thing." Kurt whispered and shook his head, laughing at what Blaine had just pulled him into. Instead of just asking him on a date regularly, he had to go and scare him to death like that. Shit, he hadn't known what to think when Blaine said he was going on a date! But, he understood now, and he needed to get going. Because he was picking Blaine up in about three minutes now, and he definitely did not want to be late for that. After all, Blaine was right, late dates _did _ leave a bad impression.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short chapter I whipped up a few minutes ago. I thought you guys would want some happy Klaine working on their relationship... yaaay for baby steps! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys! Are you ready for the Klaine date? I am! :D**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Ah, you're on time. I'm surprised."<p>

Kurt looked up to find that Blaine was already standing by the door ready to go, grinning broadly with excitement. "Of course I am." He responded with a small shrug, moving to button his jacket. "I would never be late for a date."

"Yes, but I figured you would need to change into a whole new outfit and fix your hair before we left," Blaine teased, moving to hand the other boy his car keys. "Since I did spring this date on you as a surprise and didn't give you time to get ready."

Rolling his eyes, Kurt opened the front door and stepped outside, already heading to the car. Sure, it may had been true that he usually tended to take his time getting ready for dates, but… he didn't always _have _to. "Don't make fun of me and my fashion habits. I like to make sure I look nice." He said simply.

"Well, I think you always look great, not matter what." Blaine shrugged before he climbed into the car, leaving a blushing Kurt standing at the driver's side door.

'Blaine's in a really good mood.' He thought as he climbed in and buckled his seatbelt. 'That means this will go great, right? Hopefully...'

Despite the fact that this definitely was not their first date, Kurt sort of felt like it was considering things were different now. They had just gone through a nasty breakup and were working on their relationship, after all, and he really didn't want to screw this up again.

"So, where are we headed?" Kurt asked as he drove off down the street, wondering where exactly he needed to go. "I'm assuming Breadstix, considering there's not a lot of other places..."

"Yeah, Breadstix is good. I'm really craving some pasta." Blaine said with an absent pat to his stomach. He then just let his hand rest there, something that he had been doing more and more frequently here lately.

"Alright. Breadstix it is."

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the restaurant and when they did, Kurt quickly hopped out of the car and ran to the passengers side, where he opened the car door for Blaine. He smiled in response and got out, giving him a nod of thanks. "What a gentleman."

Blushing, Kurt ducked his head and didn't say anything as he and Blaine made their way into the restaurant. They were quickly seated at a small table for two where they each ordered a water to drink before starting to look over the menu. "I'm absolutely starving." Blaine mumbled as he read down the list of pastas he could get, "And I've been dying to come here for ages. I haven't been since... well, since you left for New York in August."

"Oh, really?" Kurt asked with a small smile when he remembered what Blaine was talking about. Just a day before he had to leave for New York, Blaine had suddenly showed up at the Hummel household declaring that he had a surprise for Kurt. He then took him to a nice dinner at Breadstix, where they stuffed themselves and even shared a yummy dessert together, and then headed to the park to lay on a blanket and stargaze once the sun had set. It had truly been a wonderful day. "Well, my date, order whatever you'd like."

Smiling, Blaine glanced down at the menu, thinking that he would do just that. He was pretty hungry after all...

He ended up getting a large plate of fettuccini with a salad on the side, figuring that he didn't need to_ totally_ stuff himself. After all, that could make him throw up and he definitely didn't want any more of that; he saw enough of the toilet due to his regular bouts of morning sickness (which, by the way, did not always happen in the morning).

Kurt smiled over at Blaine once they give the waiter their order and he let out a breath. "So. Tell me about your day." He suggested.

Seeming to be glad to have something to talk about, Blaine propped his arm up on the table and rested his head in his hand. "Well." He murmured, thinking for a moment. "I didn't really do much. I woke up, took a shower, then went back to my room and started looking at baby things... then this goofy boy decided to come in and interrupt me." He said, giving Kurt a teasing look.

"Oh, you mean Finn?" Kurt joked right back, looking a bit amused at this.

"No, no. He was much better looking and I somehow managed to snag him for a date." Blaine said with a shrug of the shoulders.

That made Kurt blush and he let out a small laugh before taking a sip of his water. "Well. I'm sure that silly boy is very happy to be on a date with you. In fact, I know he is."

"Oh, do you?"

"Mhmm." Kurt nodded seriously. "I really do. He's quite thrilled, really, and I do think you're right about him being good looking…"

The two started laughing at that and Blaine reached over to playfully swat at Kurt's arm. "Hush, you silly boy." He smiled, blushing when Kurt looked up to meet his eyes. They just looked at each other then and both smiled again, causing them to blush that much more.  
>However, they were soon interrupted when the waiter headed to their table with the food, which Blaine gladly dug into the moment it was placed in front of him. It felt like they'd been waiting to eat for ages, when in reality it had only been a few minutes (but, hey, the guy was pregnant so give him a break). "This is good." He mumbled through a mouthful of noodles, not even looking up at Kurt as he spoke. "Seriously. I never thought I'd really miss eating here, but I did." After swallowing he finally looked across the table to see that Kurt was also enjoying his meal.<p>

"Yeah. There's a lot of good places in New York to get food like this… well, any kind of food you could ever want, really, but I did miss this place. It's got a certain charm to it." Kurt shrugged his shoulders before adding a bit quieter, "Or perhaps it's just the company I come with that's got the charm… I dunno."

Blushing, Blaine shook his head slightly and smiled. "And you used to always say _I_ was the cheesy one."

"You still are."

"Well you are too."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Fine."

"Right."

There was a pause that lasted for a few seconds after that where the boys just stared at each other, but finally they couldn't stand it any longer and they both began to laugh, just giggling at their own silliness that felt so familiar. Before (as in, before everything happened) they had done this often, having silly little banters about who was the cheesy one, who loved who the most, or who had to hang up the phone first. Doing it now made Kurt realize he really did miss silly little things like that with Blaine, simply because it was just… them. The "them" that he missed so, so much.

"Anyways." He smiled once his giggles had subsided and he was calm enough to begin eating again.

"Anyways?" Blaine repeated and cocked his head, wondering if Kurt was saying that just to say it or if it was because he was starting a few conversation topic.

It turned out that he did have something to say, because the countertenor soon inquired about how school was and how Glee club was going. Blaine was happy to talk about school and Glee, considering he hadn't really had anyone to really talk to while he and Kurt had been apart, and Kurt found that he rather liked listening to the pregnant boy talk about high school. It was nice to hear about something different than his own school and the crazy life that was New York.  
>Apparently, Mr. Schue and Emma were now trying to have a baby, which was exciting for everyone. The whole Glee club was planning on throwing them a baby shower when that happened. Kurt also learned of a couple new members who, in Blaine's opinion, were great singers and a good addition to the group, something they needed after so many of their strong voices graduated the year previously. "None of them compare to you, of course." Blaine said when he mentioned to new people, "Your voice is better than theirs, better than anyone's so…" He trailed off for a moment before starting on a new topic, deciding to tell Kurt about the new English teacher that had been torturing her classes.<p>

Kurt just listened happily, blushing, nodding, and mhmm-ing in all the right places until, finally, Blaine leaned back in his seat and stopped talking. "Sorry I'm kind of rambling." He mumbled when he realized that he had been talking quite a bit.

"No, no!" Kurt waved a hand. "It's okay. I like listening… really." He said with a smile, trying to get Blaine to see that he didn't mind. Thinking it might show that he really was interested, he decided to ask, "How are the Warblers? Heard from any of them recently?"

"Oh, yeah!" Blaine nodded excitedly, his previous worry about boring Kurt with his chatter gone as he talked about how Trent and Nick had recently invited him to a party. Of course, he declined because he wasn't in the mood to go at the time (because why would he? He was pregnant, single, and depressed then), but had ended up seeing the two a few days later at the Lima Bean where they chatted for a little while.  
>"…and then Sebastian's been hitting on me again. He had the nerve to ask me on a date a few weeks ago. Oh, it made me so mad but I somehow managed to stay calm…" He shrugged at one point and made a face, clearly, clearly not interested in the advances being made from the Warbler he was speaking of.<p>

At the mere mention of Sebastian's name, Kurt frowned, and the frown only deepened when Blaine said the guy had been hitting on him. "Seriously? The guy doesn't know how to take no for an answer, does he?" He shook his head and sighed slightly, remembering how much he disliked the guy considering he kept trying to get with _his _Blaine. Ugh! "He's not being too much of a bother, though, is he?"

"Nah." Blaine shook his head before twirling a bit of pasta onto his fork. Sebastian wasn't anything he couldn't handle, so there wasn't really any reason for Kurt to worry. "He's not really bothering anymore. I told him to back off, so maybe he actually got the hint."

"Well." Kurt nodded at that. "Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah. Good."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, putting the forkful of pasta into his mouth and chewing, now eating considering he had been neglecting his food and talking for the last ten or fifteen minutes straight. "So." He murmured after swallowing the bite, "Tell me about New York. It's been so long since I've heard about the Big Apple."

Nodding, Kurt smiled and gladly began to talk, telling Blaine about the recent projects and papers he'd been working on in school. He also mentioned this really annoying girl that was always trying to outdo him, which was simply ridiculous, because she really wasn't even that great of a student. Blaine immediately agreed, saying that Kurt was definitely better than anyone else at that school, earning a blush from the countertenor who waved a hand and tried to tell him that there definitely were a lot of people there more talented than he. Naturally, Blaine didn't want to hear it and simply shook his head at Kurt's protests.  
>"School is great, though. New York is great." Kurt said after a moment, though he let out a sigh when he realized he'd have to get back in the swing of things here soon- after all, he was getting ready to head back because break was nearly over- but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle.<p>

Hearing that made Blaine's smile fade slightly. Kurt really did love New York, didn't he? 'Will I be able to join him in New York when the baby's born?' He suddenly thought, realizing that he had no clue how they were supposed to make this, the whole parenting thing, work when one of them would be in New York while the other was in Ohio. It would require moving, and while Blaine truly did want to move to the city and be with Kurt, he knew that living there was going to be expensive… and then how would be manage the city life, a baby, school, a job, and anything else life threw at him? It would be crazy! And there was no way that he could ask Kurt to move back to Lima and be with him and the baby; no, it had always been the boy's dream to move away and make it big in New York and Blaine didn't want to stop him from doing that.  
>'Stop worrying.' He suddenly told himself after a moment, realizing that he had started stressing over something that they still had time to discuss. 'Enjoy this date now. Worry later.'<p>

"Everything alright?" Kurt asked when he realized Blaine had a weird look on his face. Was he feeling okay?

"Hm?" Blaine blinked a few times before he nodded, smiling over at the other boy. "Oh, yeah! I'm just getting full now… I think I need a box for my leftovers."

"Okay."

Kurt caught the waiter's attention and soon enough the food was all boxed up, the bill was paid, and the two were all set to head out.

"Ready to go now?"

"Mhmm." Blaine slowly stood and slipped on his jacket, blushing when he realized that his baby bump had been showing a little due to the fact he wasn't wearing baggy clothing then. It just felt weird. Oh well. Grabbing his box of leftovers, he let out a breath and glanced to Kurt, who was also getting his box. "Let's go."

The two headed out of the restaurant and back to the car (where Kurt once again opened the passenger door in a gentlemanly fashion, earning a blush from the pregnant boy).  
>"So." He said once he had climbed in, buckled up, and started the car. "Where to now? We can do whatever you'd like… get dessert, see a movie, go home… whatever you want."<p>

"I know I'm too full for any dessert right now." Blaine responded, gently rubbing his stomach. "And I know I'd probably fall asleep during a movie… so can we just head home? We can lay around and look up baby clothes online, if you want?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kurt put the car into gear before he drove off, thinking that going back home did sound nice. He knew that Burt and Carole were at a friend's place for dinner and Finn was at Puck's, so they would be able to relax and enjoy the quiet house together.

Once they arrived home and got out of the car, Kurt went around to Blaine's side and gently grabbed his hand. "I'll walk you to the door, okay?" He said with a grin. "It's the gentlemanly thing to do on a date, isn't it?"

"Mm. Indeed it is." Blaine said softly, giving Kurt's hand a squeeze as they climbed the steps of the porch together. Once they reached the top they turned to face each other, smiling. "I enjoyed tonight."

"Me too." Kurt whispered, returning the squeeze to the other boy's hand. "I really, really liked it… I love spending time with you, Blaine." He added, sort of just standing there when he didn't know what to say or do next. He wasn't sure if it would be okay to kiss Blaine or what, and he didn't want to make the other boy uncomfortable by doing something that he wasn't ready for yet. He just didn't know.

For a moment Blaine just nodded and gazed up at Kurt, suddenly seeming kind of nervous and shy. "Yeah." He finally whispered before slowly leaning in for a kiss; however, at the last second he panicked and turned his head to where his lips landed on Kurt's cheek. "Thanks for taking me out." He said lamely when he pulled away, not entirely sure why he hadn't just kissed him. Geez, why was he so nervous?

The kiss on the cheek was totally fine for Kurt, though, and it left him grinning from ear to ear (because it was a start!). "Thank you for asking me out." He responded before getting out his keys to unlock the front door. "Now how about we get inside… it's kind of cold out here."

A small shiver from the other boy was the only response before the two headed into the house, first heading to the kitchen to put away their leftover food. The pregnant boy then declared that he was tired, and with a yawn he started towards his room.

Kurt followed, curious as to whether or not they were still going to do some online shopping. "Mind if I join you?" He asked when Blaine plopped down on his bed.

"I don't mind. Come on in."

The countertenor quickly did so and sat down on the bed beside the other boy, smiling fondly as he watched him kick off his shoes and toss his jacket aside.

Upon noticing this, Blaine blushed slightly and looked at Kurt with a curious smile. "What?"

"Nothing." Kurt responded with a smile. "Just you. I'm just happy." He shrugged. And that was the truth. Because just being here with Blaine was great and it made him feel… whole again, like he _needed_ this.

"Ah." Blaine smiled at that before shifting to lean against one of the pillows, once again resting one of his hands on his stomach. The baby was wiggling around a bit, more than she normally did, and it was a little strange to feel her suddenly being so active. He knew that babies responded to the parent's emotions, and since this was definitely the happiest he had been in a long, long while, maybe that was why she was moving a lot.  
>"She's a wiggling around in here right now." He said softly when he realized she wasn't settling anytime soon.<p>

Those words made Kurt snap his attention to Blaine and his gaze immediately fell to the boy's small, rounded stomach. "Really?" It came out as a whisper, as the idea of his daughter moving around in there was kind of amazing.

"Really." Blaine rubbed his middle for a moment before he pushed his shirt up, blushing when his stomach was bare and exposed. "You can feel, if you want. Though I doubt you'll actually _feel_ her movement, but still…" He trailed off with a small shrug, smiling slightly at the amazed look on Kurt's face.

Slowly, Kurt reached over and gently laid a hand on Blaine's stomach, blushing profusely as soon as their skin met. "Wow." He sort of laughed, looking up to meet his gaze. For a moment he just grinned, totally in awe even though he couldn't feel the baby moving yet because this was just... amazing. Because their baby really was in there, wasn't she?

"Yeah." Blaine nodded and returned the grin, knowing exactly how Kurt felt. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter ended kind of abruptly, but don't worry, this Klaine date is not over yet! I just decided to break the date into two parts since it's kind of long and there's more to be discussed in the next chapter. :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's part two of the date!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The two stayed like that for a while, with Kurt touching Blaine's stomach and Blaine watching him with a smile. It was nice just have this quiet time together and Blaine just felt... well he felt so content and at ease.<p>

"Is she still moving?" Kurt asked after a while, glancing up to meet Blaine's gaze with a small smile.

"A bit." Blaine murmured and placed one of his own hands beside Kurt's. "She's settling down some but every now and then she'll move. It's like this... fluttering feeling."

"Gives a new meaning to the phrase 'butterflies in your stomach,' huh?" Kurt chuckled before shifting to lay his hand on top of Blaine's. The other boy smiled and blushed profusely, though neither made an effort to move for several more minutes.

However, Blaine soon realized that he needed to pee rather badly. It was something that he'd gotten used to, as being pregnant often meant one had to pee a lot. "Hey..." He slowly sat up in the bed and then scooted to the edge, "I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." He said before hurrying out of the room to relieve himself.

Kurt watched him walk away with a smile and he let out a happy breath, so thankful that tonight was going well. They were both relaxed around each other, having fun, and it was just so perfect to be spending time together. It made him wonder what it meant for their relationship now- were they dating again? Where they friends? More than friends? Were they "talking?" He just didn't know how to classify it! Of course, he definitely wanted for them to be dating, but he just didn't know what Blaine wanted, and he didn't want to ask in case it made the other boy uncomfortable. That was the last thing that he wanted.

When Blaine returned from the bathroom he felt much better, but was quickly realizing that he really, really wanted some ice cream... right then. As in, he needed to eat it as soon as possible.  
>"Hey..." He paused in the doorway of the bedroom, hoping that there was some sort of ice cream in the house. Surely Carole bought some at the store? "I think I want some dessert now. I'm kinda... craving ice cream." For a moment he paused until he had an idea that made him smile brightly. "Can we make sundaes together?"<p>

"Yeah!" Kurt responded immediately and got up from the bed, thinking that sounded good (despite the fact that an ice cream sundae was totally unhealthy- but hey, he wasn't going to tell the pregnant boy no). "I think Carole just bought a new tub of ice cream last night, so we're in luck. And I know we've got chocolate and caramel sauce."

Hearing those words made the other boy practically drool, but he smiled happily and started in the direction of the kitchen. "Sounds good to me!" He smiled. When he entered the room he started for the freezer before suddenly stopping, feeling a little awkward about just grabbing things. This was the Hummel's house, after all, and it was still in his nature to be polite and not act like he owned the place.

Kurt trailed after Blaine, though he was a but surprised to find him just standing in the middle of the kitchen. "You can get whatever you need," He told him as he opened the freezer, finding that they had containers of both vanilla and pistachio flavored ice cream. "It's your home too, you know."

Blaine sort of shrugged before going to get the chocolate syrup and the caramel. "I know, but it's still kind of strange to me, I suppose. I'm still used to being just a guest here, you know?" He didn't add that it would be doubly weird when Kurt left for New York again, but he reasoned with himself that with Finn here, it may not be so bad; plus, he did like Burt and Carole, so... it would be fine. Right? Yeah.

"Okay!" Kurt turned around after a moment and placed both flavors of ice cream on the counter, since he didn't know which one Blaine would want. "We have vanilla and pistachio. Then I think we have some nuts we can top the sundaes with... and bananas and whipped cream." He said, moving to get the other things he'd just listed as Blaine turned to get them bowls from the cabinet behind him.

He surveyed the items with a smile, clearly glad they were in the house. "I've been dying for a good sundae, so this will be delicious." He said before he grabbed the ice cream scoop and opened both flavors, since he wanted a little bit of each kind.

Kurt stood back and let Blaine help himself first and then he moved in and began to prepare himself a sundae with vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and some nuts to top it off. He tasted a spoonful of it before glancing to Blaine with a smile. "What'd you put on yours?"

"It's got both kinds of ice cream," Blaine smiled as he grabbed a spoon, "because I couldn't decide on which one I wanted. Then I topped it with a little bit of chocolate, some banana, whipped cream, and nuts." He smiled again before taking a huge bite, groaning in pleasure as he chewed. "Mmm, this is heavenly!" Seriously, it tasted absolutely delicious after having been craving a sundae for several days.

Seeing that the sundae made the pregnant boy happy made Kurt happy, too, and he smiled as he leaned against a counter to take another bite of his ice cream. "Do you want to go sit down?" He asked after a moment, not knowing if that would be easier for Blaine.

It turned out it would be, so the two headed into the living room to lounge on the couch while they ate their desserts.  
>Kurt got through about half of his before he placed it on the coffee table, declaring that he couldn't eat another bite because he was absolutely stuffed. After all, they'd had a pretty large dinner at Breadstix not too long ago.<p>

Blaine, however, kept on eating until he finished the entire sundae and he blushed as he put the bowl aside. "Geez, I feel like a fatty or something." He mumbled, considering he had eaten a lot at dinner and then scarfed down some ice cream.

Kurt shook his head slightly. "No, you're not. You're pregnant, which means you're eating for two now, and there's also nothing wrong with treating yourself every now and then." He said before reaching over to gently grab Blaine's hand. "Plus, this is a date, and date's call for special things like this."

Still blushing, Blaine gently squeezed the other boy's hand and nodded slightly. "I guess you're right." He said quietly.

"I know I am."

The two laughed before falling into a comfortable silence, simply just enjoying each others company in the peaceful house. At one point Kurt looked over and smiled at the sight of the other boy resting against the couch with his eyes closed, one hand placed on his stomach and the other firmly grasping Kurt's. It was such... well, it was such a beautiful sight.

He was just watching in silence when a thought suddenly hit him.

'I can't believe he's pregnant with my child.'

That was just so crazy to him because he'd never dreamed that he and Blaine would actually get to have a child together. Sure, he'd figured they would adopt in the future or maybe use a surrogate, but neither of those options would give them a child that was genetically both of theirs- not that there was anything wrong with that. Those options were totally fine, but... it just amazed Kurt that he and Blaine were able to have a child that was _both_ of theirs because that wasn't something he had ever thought would happen.  
>And despite the fact he and Blaine were young, he was very excited about it- how could he not be? He just regretted that he hadn't truly known about it sooner because it honestly bothered him that he had been such a jerk and hurt Blaine so badly. It just... well, it made himself hurt to know the pain he had caused the love of his life and he told himself constantly that he was going to make it up to him.<p>

Sighing softly, he continued to watch Blaine, idly wondering what he thought about all of this. He was the pregnant one, after all, and he just wondered if he was okay with the fact that he was going to have a baby in high school. It was a huge change, and Kurt suddenly realized that it was _his_ fault that Blaine was pregnant and having to go through of all this. That thought made him feel extremely guilty and he frowned slightly, hoping that Blaine wasn't going to resent him or their daughter because of it.

"You okay?"

The sound of Blaine's voice suddenly snapped Kurt from his thoughts and he blinked a few times. "Uh.. yeah. Just thinking." He responded with a small smile. "But I'm fine."

Blaine returned the smile and gently squeezed his hand. "Okay. Just making sure." He murmured, a little curious as to what he had been thinking about. Did it have to do with them? The baby? He figured it might but was kind of afraid to ask. Oh well. Kurt would tell him of he wanted to, right? Figuring that the other boy would if needed, he glanced at the clock and curiously asked, "Do you know when everyone else is going to be home?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I'm not sure." He shrugged before the two fell into another silence, simply sitting there with clasped hands as they each let their minds wander. The mind wandering, however, soon had Kurt curious about something again.

"Hey, Blaine?" He suddenly said after a while, biting his lip before he nervously asked, "What... what are we exactly?" A long paused followed where the two just looked at each other and Kurt felt like he might need to explain. "I just... I just don't know what we are. I mean, it doesn't seem like we're just friends, you know? We're having a baby together and that makes us _more_ than just friends, but... are we dating? I just don't know and it confuses me because I don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable. You know what I mean? Of course we don't have to be "dating" if you don't want to be! I'm just... I'm just asking. It's whatever you want, honey. Er- sorry, I mean Blaine!" He blurted out with a blush and looked away. "Sorry. I just felt like I should ask. It's... it's something I've been wondering about." He mumbled, already regretting what he'd just said. This was probably going to make things awkward, wasn't it?

"No, it's okay. I understand." Blaine said quietly, though his mind was reeling. What Kurt had said was exactly the same thing he had been wondering himself, but he just didn't really know to answer the question. Because while they definitely weren't _just_ friends, he didn't know how much more they were.  
>Dating Kurt again was a big deal to Blaine because of what had happened not too long ago and he was just scared of getting hurt again... he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it a second time. "Kurt, I..." He frowned and looked away, honestly wishing he had an answer for the other boy. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I just.."<p>

"No, no, it's okay!" Kurt shook his head, not wanting Blaine to feel bad or worry about this. Ugh, he should have never asked. "It's alright if you don't have an answer. I was just wondering, but it's totally fine of you don't know... I understand."

Frowning, Blaine hesitantly looked up to meet Kurt's gaze. "Really?"

"Yes! I promise, it's okay." Kurt smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, wanting to show him it was fine.

Blaine, however, felt awful for being so conflicted and not having an answer for the other boy. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with him, because he honestly did- he did want to have a family with Kurt- but he was just so, so hesitant. He was just... he was honestly afraid of Kurt leaving him again, because he was scared that Kurt was going to realize that having a child at such a young age was something that he didn't want. He wasn't going to want a whiny, pregnant boyfriend to deal with or a baby tying him to Ohio, right?

"Blaine?" Kurt said softly, snapping the other boy from his thoughts. "Are you okay? You... seem upset."

Nodding, Blaine tried his best to manage a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." He said softly, "Just thinking... about us."

"Does that... upset you?" Kurt asked, his brow suddenly furrowed in worry. Had he done something? Dang it, he _knew _he shouldn't have bothered with asking right then... Ugh, now he'd gone and ruined their night, hadn't he?

"Oh, no!" Blaine blinked. "I'm not upset with you, if that's what you mean. It's just that I hate feeling the way I do... I'm so... confused. And worried about everything. I'm just scared about... us, the baby, how a long-distance relationship would work and then what's going to happen after the baby is actually born because then everything is going to be change. I'll have a baby and I don't if you'll be in New York and I'm... I'm afraid of you not being here." He said softly, once again looking away with a small blush. "And I want you to be here with us, but... I also don't want to tie you here because you've worked so hard to get to where you are. And I... I..." He trailed off and closed his eyes then, trying to keep himself from crying, because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop once he got started.

For a moment the countertenor just sat there with his mouth open, not knowing what exactly to say to that at first. It was just... a lot to take in. "Blaine." He finally said, reaching over to place a hand on his cheek. "I know that you're scared, okay? I totally understand that, I promise I do, but I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to be here for you and our daughter. We're a family now." He paused for a moment, feeling like his heart was breaking at the sight of the boy in front of him trying his best not to cry. Oh, he didn't want him to cry; this was supposed to be a happy date! "That doesn't mean you have to say we're a couple right now or anything, but I just want you to know that I'll be here for you. No. Matter. What. Okay? I promise you that."

Blaine let out a sniffle, but he nodded at that and opened his eyes to look at Kurt. "Okay." He said softly before scooting over so he could hug the other boy. "...Okay."

Kurt gladly wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him, thankful that everything seemed to be... alright between them. Sure, they may still be confused as to "what they were," but... they were okay. Everything was going to be fine.

/~/

"I am just so exhausted." Carole sighed as she walked into the house several hours later, shedding her coat. She and Burt had gone to a friend's house for dinner and then stayed to play some games, resulting in the two staying much later than originally planned. Oh well, it was still fun.

Burt trailed after her, truck keys in hand as he stepped into the house. "Yeah, me too." He agreed before kicking off his shoes and heading into the living room, figuring that he would watch some tv to relax before heading on to bed; however, he was stopped by something.

"Well look at that." Carole whispered when she realized what her husband was looking at.

On the couch were Kurt and Blaine, both asleep curled up in each other's arms. Kurt was sort of holding Blaine as the pregnant boy rested his head on his shoulder, and both the boys had a hand resting on Blaine's stomach in a protective manner.

Smiling, Carole moved forward to grab a throw blanket and carefully lay it over the two. "Let's just leave them." She said softly, not wanting to wake them when they looked so peaceful. "I would hate to disturb them."

Burt let out a small sigh, though he nodded in agreement and turned to head to the bedroom. "Yeah, just leave em. I know that they're probably happy if they fell asleep together like that, and I don't wanna do anything to mess that up." He whispered.

Carole merely smiled in response before following Burt, glancing over her shoulder one more time at the adorable boys on the couch. 'Well, maybe this means it's okay now.' She thought hopefully, wanting nothing more than for the boys to be happy together and be a family. 'But I guess I'll have to see in the morning."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think Blaine and Kurt "are?" Dating, friends, talking, what? What do you think they should be as of now?<strong>

**Also, was the date alright? For some reason I just pictured the boys going home after dinner and relaxing together.. I dunno, seemed liked them. Haha. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, guys... The date is over and Kurt's headed back to New York in this chapter. Sad day, huh? :(**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to leave." Kurt mumbled as he folded a pair of pants and placed them in his suitcase. He then slowly walked back to the closet to check for any items he may of left behind, sighing as he went.<p>

Finn watched from where he was sprawled out the bed, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Never thought I'd hear you say that. You used to go on about how you loved New York and always wanted to be there."

"Yeah, well..." Kurt turned around to face the bed with a sigh. "I have a reason to stay now, Finn. Blaine-"

"Well didn't you have a reason before?" Finn interjected, "Blaine was still here before. So were me and mom and your dad."

"I know!" Kurt exclaimed, shaking his head at his stepbrother. "I mean, it's just... Blaine's pregnant now and I want to be here with him. Not that I didn't before, because I did and I missed him terribly, but..." He trailed off for a moment and looked away, trying to find the right words. "It's just... before we knew that he was going to come to New York for college and that was enough to get us through; but now there's a baby involved and moving to New York with a baby won't be easy. It's going to be expensive and if we're trying to work or go to school while juggling parenting, it'll be so crazy. I don't know how we'll be able to make it work, even though I want it to. I want it to work so, so badly, Finn. And I also want to be with Blaine all the time now... I left him alone for so long and I just... I want us to be okay. I don't want to leave and things get weird again because of the distance. We're doing good right now, but things are still... iffy... and I just..." He trailed off once more and shook his head, not knowing what else to say. That pretty much summed it up: he wanted to be with Blaine in Ohio, because he knew it was a good place for them at the time. They had support here and were okay.  
>"I don't know. I just... I love him, Finn. I love him so much and I don't ever want him to feel abandoned again. When I broke up with him, I hurt him so badly and I don't want him thinking it'll happen again, because it's not. I just... I was so stupid and I regret it every day. And I worry-"<p>

"Hey." Finn sat up on the bed and raised a hand to signal Kurt to stop. The poor guy was rambling and just getting more and more upset the more he talked. "I get it. I understand that you don't want Blaine to feel alone... that's only natural and it's okay. But... Dude, New York... it's been your dream for so long and I don't think-"

"I know," Kurt suddenly interjected. He knew what Finn was saying, because New York had been his dream, but things had changed a lot here recently and he was trying to rethink what was best. "And I'm not going to give up on that. However, I'm just saying that for now... I want to be here. I feel like I need to be. I want to be."

"But school-"

Kurt already had an answer for that. "I can take some time off after this semester is over. I'll just stay here when I come home from Christmas and maybe I can transfer to Ohio State temporarily or something."

"You'd seriously do that?"

"I would."

"Alright then." Finn didn't need to ask again to know that Kurt truly meant what he said. He could tell by the look on his face that he would drop everything in New York and move back to Ohio in a heartbeat to be with his daughter and boyfri- Er, were they even boyfriends? Finn didn't know. "Do whatever makes you happy, dude."

"I will." Kurt said simply before heading towards the door, thinking that he wanted to go spend some more time with Blaine before he had to leave in a few hours. "Oh, and Finn? Don't call me dude." With that he headed out of the room, leaving Finn on the bed to roll his eyes in response.

When Kurt reached the guest room- well, Blaine's room, really, he reminded himself, he gently tapped on the door before slowly pushing it open. "Hellooo?" He poked his head inside. "Are you- Whoa, Blaine?" He blinked in alarm when he realized the other boy was curled up in bed with a pillow hugged to his chest. The sight made him frown and he hesitantly walked into the room, wondering why on earth his Blaine seemed so upset. "Blaine?"

The pregnant boy started and opened his eyes, clearly surprised to find the countertenor standing in his room. "Kurt. I didn't hear you." He mumbled, reaching up to wipe at his eyes before he sat up in bed. "I thought you were packing and talking to Finn..."

"I was," Kurt responded as he moved over to the bed, where he sat down in his usual spot. "But I'm done now and I wanted to spend some time with you before we head to the airport." There was a pause then where Blaine frowned, which did not to unnoticed by Kurt. "Everything alright?"

Blaine looked up and nodded, trying to smile for the boy sitting by him. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit tired today, I guess." And that was the truth- he was feeling especially tired, which he knew was just a part of being pregnant- however, he was also feeling rather moody and he knew it was because Kurt was leaving. He didn't want him to leave, which was causing his emotions to go on a roller coaster of sad, anxious, angry, and insecure.

He was sad because Kurt was leaving.

He was anxious because he didn't want to be at the Hummel's without Kurt- for some reason it didn't feel right.

He was angry because he wanted Kurt to stay, dammit!

And then he felt insecure knowing that Kurt was going back to New York where there were so many other guys that he could want- skinny, tall, attractive guys that weren't pregnant. It just scared him. However, he didn't want the countertenor to know any of this because he didn't want him to worry. New York was his dream and Blaine didn't want to stop him from living it.

Frowning slightly, Kurt reached over to gently grab Blaine's hand and give it a small squeeze. "I can tell you're more than tired, you know. I'm not stupid."

There was a pause where the two just looked at each other, until finally Blaine let out a heavy sigh and blurted out in a jumble, "Idon'twantyoutoleave." He then looked down at the bed and frowned, refusing to meet the other boy's gaze as he sat there. "I just... I... I don't want to be alone again." He whispered.

Hearing those words nearly broke Kurt's heart because the way that Blaine whispered it just sounded so... broken. "Oh, honey..." He immediately scooted closer and slipped an arm around him to hold him close. "You're not going to be alone. You'll have Finn and Carole and my dad, and then you'll still have me. We can text, call, Skype, whatever you want, as many times a day as you want. I promise. Then before you know it, it'll be Christmas and I'll be right back here to see you. Both... of you." He said slowly before hesitantly reaching out to place a hand on Blaine's stomach.

It caused him to look up then and he met Kurt's gaze with what he hoped looked like a smile. "I... yeah. Okay." He nodded, placing one of his own hands on top of Kurt's that was resting on his stomach. "That sounds good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Kurt smiled happily at that and gently rubbed Blaine's stomach. "Okay. Good. Now what do you say we make a quick trip to the Lima Bean before he have to leave for the airport? My treat."

Nodding, Blaine smiled a bit more at that. A drink from there would definitely make him feel much, much better. "Yeah. Sounds good."

/~/

_Three hours later, at the airport._

"Call as soon as you get there, okay?"

"I will."

"Make sure you get everything when you get off the plane."

"I will."

"Then call us if you need anything."

"I will, Dad."

"Just make sure you-"

"Dad!" Kurt pulled back from the elder Hummel man and shook his head at him. "I'll be fine. New York is where I live, remember?" He paused for a moment before wrapping his arms around his father in another hug. "But I promise I'll call." He finally pulled away completely after that and turned to Carole, who was already waiting with open arms. She hugged and kissed him and told him she would miss him dearly, and also promised that she would make sure Burt was eating well and living healthily while Kurt was gone. Kurt thanked her for that before turning to Finn.

"I'm gonna miss you, man." The taller boy said before hugging his brother. He held him tightly for a moment and then lowered his voice to whisper in Kurt's ear, "I'll watch after Blaine for you, okay? Try not to worry about him too much."

Smiling gratefully, Kurt pulled back an looked up at Finn with a nod. It meant a lot to hear him say that because he knew we was going to worry about Blaine a lot. "Thanks... Dude." He murmured with a chuckle, which earned a smile from the other boy too.

Lastly, Kurt turned to Blaine, who was standing by, seeming nervous as he watched people in the airport walk past. "I'm going to miss you so much, you know."

"I know."

"But I'll call you every day."

"And text?"

"Yep. And Skype. Just like I promised."

Blaine smiled at that and moved forward to wrap his arms around Kurt. "Good. I expect to hear from you soon, then."

"Definitely."

The two stayed like that for a while, not even worrying about what other people might think right then. They needed this moment.  
>Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and closed his eyes, breathing deeply to inhale that familiar scent that he didn't want to forget. "Have a good flight, okay?" He said softly, internally telling himself that he should probably let go. Kurt's flight would be boarding soon and the last thing he needed was to miss it.<p>

"I'll try." Kurt responded, giving Blaine one last squeeze before pulling away. He smiled as he looked into those beautiful brown eyes, though it appeared that the other boy was now trying his best not to cry. "Hey..." He said softly, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek for just a moment. "It'll be fine. I'll be back before you even have time to miss me." He smiled.

Blaine managed to smile at that before he stepped back, knowing that Kurt really did need to get going now. "Just remember to call."

"I will." Kurt nodded before grabbing the handle of his suitcase. He turned back to the rest of his family and wished them all one last goodbye. "I'll see you guys in a month, okay?" With a smile he turned and began to head off, though inside he was struggling with the fact that he wanted to cry. He just... he didn't want to leave Blaine. He didn't want to leave his family.

Suddenly he stopped and turned around, though he frowned when he realized his family was starting to walk away already. "Guys!" He called, though they didn't seem to hear him; they were in a busy airport, after all. "Hey-"

Blaine, who was biting his lip and breathing deeply to fight back tears, glanced over his shoulder then to get one last glimpse of Kurt before they left. He just wanted him to see him one more time, so maybe he could catch a glimpse of him...  
>However instead of just seeing the back of Kurt's retreating form, he was met with the sight of Kurt running towards him, waving frantically.<p>

"Blaine!" He exclaimed, slowing to a stop beside the pregnant boy.

Surprised, Blaine gazed up at him with wide eyes. "Kurt, what're you doing? You'll miss your flight if you don't-"

"Blaine, I love you." Kurt suddenly interrupted. His wide blue eyes stared down into Blaine's, which were still shimmering with unshed tears. "I couldn't leave without you knowing that, okay? I just... I had to tell you." He suddenly leaned in to pull Blaine into a hug, needing this just once more before he could leave. "I'm going to miss you so much. But I'll be back soon, I promise, and it'll be okay."

Nodding, Blaine clung to Kurt for dear life, suddenly wishing that they could just stay like this instead of Kurt having to leave. Really, this would be much nicer...  
>"Kurt." He finally whispered and pulled, taking a deep breath and vowing not to let the tears fall. "You... you'll miss your flight if you don't go now."<p>

Kurt let out a sigh even though he knew Blaine was right. "Yeah. I'll go now... But I just had to tell you that, okay? And I mean it." Hesitantly, he pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Love you. Love you both." He gently patted his stomach to indicate he was speaking to the baby too before grabbing his suitcase again with a sad smile. "See you soon."

With that, he turned and began to walk away again, not even caring that he was crying. Who cares what anyone else thought.

Blaine raised his hand in a wave and watched Kurt go, now letting his own tears spill over too. He just couldn't help it any longer. He just stood there with his hand raised and watched Kurt walk away until he couldn't even see him anymore, and then suddenly Carole was wrapping an arm around him.

"Blaine." She said softly, giving him a smile. "How about we go home now?"

Blaine sniffled but he managed a small smile as he turned to look at her. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Kurt's heading back to New York. Will Blaine be alright without him? What should he do now to fill his time? <strong>

**Lemme know what you'd like to see.**

**Also, I'm accepting one-shot requests, so if you send me a prompt and I like it, I just might have to write it! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, it's time for Blainers to tell everyone in Glee Club about the baby! **  
><strong>...Which was actually sort of difficult for me to write. You see, I had a hard time figuring out who would still be in Glee and who would have graduated, so... yeah. I have Sugar, Artie, and Tina mentioned in this chapter, as they are now seniors along with Blaine in my story. Sorry if I left someone out or whatever, but I wasn't sure who was in what grade and stuff... oh well. It doesn't really matter <em>that<em> much, right? **

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>When Blaine went back to school after Thanksgiving break, he was fairly happy about it. School was like a distraction where he could take his mind off of Kurt and the baby for a little while and just focus on his classes and Glee club, which helped relieved some of the stress he was feeling. He was already really, really missing Kurt and the thoughts of parenthood were suddenly becoming incredibly overwhelming. Not to mention the fact that he needed a job... He'd put in applications at a few places, like Baby's R Us (and even though he hadn't wanted to, the Lima Bean), but so far he hadn't heard back from anyone. And that was really disheartening because he needed to start saving money for his daughter. Hopefully that would get figured out soon.<p>

He stayed positive for several days, liking that his school and private life were separate and provided a good way for him to handle the situation he was going through. However, that all changed when he told everyone in Glee club that he was pregnant.

He hadn't known what to expect, really, but dammit he didn't think it would be so hard to just tell them.

The bell had just rung and everyone was sitting in their usual seats, chatting with each other as they waited for Mr. Schuester to come in and give them their assignment for the week. Tina was saying something about how she was hoping for a Broadway week, but Blaine wasn't really listening to her chatter. Instead he was staring straight ahead, nervously wringing his hands as he internally told himself that he could do this. He needed to do this, because... well because all of these people were his friends and they deserved to know, right? 'Right.' He told himself.

Mr. Schuester walked into the room then, grinning excitedly as he clapped his hands and headed for the whiteboard hanging in the room. "Alright, guys! I have a feeling that you're all going to love what's going on this-"

"Mr. Schue?" Might as well do it now.

The man stopped and turned to his students, surprised when he saw that Blaine was standing up.

"I have something I'd like to tell everyone before we get started. It's... well, it's important."

"Okay." Will nodded to the boy, "Go ahead, Blaine."

Nervously, Blaine stepped down from the rows of chairs to stand in front of the class, where everyone stared at him curiously. It was obvious that they were wondering what he was going to say, but the stares made Blaine feel really intimidated.  
>"Um." He took a deep breath and composed himself, thinking that he just needed to stop being nervous and get this out. It would all be okay once he told them the truth. "Well..." He started again after a moment in his best attempt to be his calm and composed self. "I know what I'm going to say will be really surprising and it might be kind of weird to understand, but... I think it's best that I tell you guys because you're my friends and I... well, I want you to hear it from me." He paused for a moment looked around at his friends sitting in their chairs before he took another deep breath. Here it went. "I'm... a carrier." He began to explain. "Which means I have a certain gene that allows me to have children. I didn't know I what this really meant or that I even had this gene til recently when I went to the doctor. I found out that I... that I'm pregnant with Kurt's child. I'm going to be having a baby girl some time in April. She's healthy and growing well and everything now and... yeah..." He trailed off and let out a long breath, actually surprised with himself that he'd just said it as smoothly as he had. "I thought I should tell you guys."<p>

A long silence suddenly filled the room and Blaine began to feel nervous again when no one spoke. So, he quietly headed back to his chair without another word, wishing that someone would say something.

Sugar Motta was the first to speak up. "Wait, are you, like, serious?" She turned around to see Blaine, since he sat behind her, and she quizzically cocked her head to the side as she smacked her gum.

The pregnant teenager nodded slightly. "Yes, I'm absolutely, one hundred percent serious."

The room fell silent again and Blaine looked at the others, who still weren't saying anything. Artie was staring down at his lap, Tina was staring off at the whiteboard with a confused expression on her face, and many of the new kids were just staring at Blaine like they weren't sure if they believed him.

Finally, Mr. Schuester cleared his throat and moved forward to speak. "Ah, well, Blaine," He paused and looked at the boy for a moment, obviously trying to find the right words. "I'm sure we all appreciate you wanting to tell us yourself, so thank you. And if you ever need anything, we're here for you."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Blaine smiled, though he couldn't help but think his teacher was disappointed in him. He wasn't stupid, plus he'd seen the look on Mr. Schuester's face when he's broke the news.  
>'Well, whatever,' Blaine thought as he slumped in his chair, not listening as Mr. Schue turned back to whiteboard to start the lesson. 'They'll just have to get over the fact that Blaine Anderson isn't as dapper and innocent as they thought. Because I'm pregnant and that's that.'<p>

**(A/N: I'm sorry Blaine telling New Directions was so short... but I didn't know what to do exactly. Was it okay?)**

/~/

"What do you mean they didn't say anything?"

"I mean exactly that- they didn't say anything."

"Not a single one of them?"

"No. Well... Sugar, but just to ask if I was serious. Then Mr. Schue was the only one to say anything about it."

"Well!"

Blaine shook his head slightly at the sound of Kurt's angry noise on the phone. "It's okay, though. I'm sure they were all just shocked by it. I mean... It's not every day that your male classmate gets up and announces he's pregnant. Maybe they need time to let it soak in." He said, not wanting Kurt to get upset over the fact that the New Directions hadn't said anything about his pregnancy. "Really. Just give them time."

Kurt sighed into the phone, though he knew that what Blaine was saying was right. The others were just shocked, right? "Yeah... yeah, they'll get used to it." At least... they'd better get used to it. Kurt didn't want people at school treating Blaine differently because he was pregnant- he'd already gone through that before.

"Mhmm." Blaine murmured as he shifted in the bed, trying to lay in a comfortable position where he could still hold the phone. "I guess Mr. Schue told Ms. Pillsbury, though, because she called me into her office later on and gave me some pamphlets on teen pregnancy and stuff. They're kind of interesting, I guess."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. One of them even mentioned it might be good for me to take some parenting classes so I know what to expect. I think I'm gonna... there's one that meets not too far from here."

"That probably would be a good idea." Kurt agreed from the other end of the line, though he was internally wishing that he was there to join Blaine at those classes. After all, they were both becoming parents so that would be beneficial to the both of them. "Are you going to go by yourself?"

"I guess. I don't really have anyone else to go with, you know?"

Kurt hummed in response, hating that Blaine would be going alone. He deserved to have someone to be there for him and go with him. "Well, I'll go with you when I'm in for Christmas break, okay? It'll be fun." He smiled. He purposefully didn't mention the fact that he would not be returning to New York after break, though, because he was going to surprise Blaine at Christmas with the news that he was staying in Ohio. He'd thought it could be like a present for Blaine (though he was still definitely getting the boy other things, too.)

Blaine smiled at that. "Okay. That sounds good." The fact that Kurt wanted to attend parenting classes made him feel extremely happy and he suddenly couldn't wait for when the boy would be in to visit. Christmas couldn't come fast enough. And then when it finally arrived, he wanted the break to pass by slowly so he could get as much time with Kurt as he could.

"Hey," Kurt said after a moment with a sigh, obviously sounding disappointed. "I've got to go. A girl in one of my classes asked for help on a project and she wants to meet up soon," He paused for a moment and sighed again. "But I will text you as soon as I can, okay? And then maybe we can Skype before bed! If you don't fall asleep on me, that is." He teased.

Blaine blushed at that, remembering when he'd actually fallen asleep during the middle of a Skype conversation when Kurt a few days ago. It had been rather embarrassing, and now the countertenor teased him for it (though he didn't mind it, really). "I think I'll be able to stay awake long enough." He chuckled.

"Good!" Kurt laughed before he glanced at the clock again. "Well I've really gotta go now, but like I said, I'll talk you later."

"Alright. Have fun on your project."

"I'll try my best."

"Don't sound so enthused."

"Ha-ha." Kurt said dryly, though it was immediately followed by a laugh. "I'll talk to you later, sweetie. Bye!"

"Bye," Blaine mumbled and blushed slightly at the pet name, though he knew that Kurt probably hadn't realized he'd said it. He hung up his phone before setting it aside with a small sigh, wondering what to do. Talking to or texting Kurt was always a big part of his day now (which made him really, really happy) but he knew he wouldn't be able to do that for a little while because the other boy would be working on that project he mentioned. "What to do..." He murmured and gently rubbed his stomach, which let out quite a loud growl as an indication that he was hungry.

At that moment Finn poked his head into the room. "Hey, man." He waved when he saw Blaine. "Mom just called. She said she's pulling a late shift tonight at work and apparently Burt's been held up at the shop for some reason... sooo, that leaves us to figure out dinner for ourselves. I was gonna go grab a burger or something... you wanna come with?"

Smiling, Blaine got up and headed to the closet to get his shoes, clearly glad that he had been invited. "Yeah! I'm starving right now, so that sounds good."

Finn grinned back at him. "Okay, cool! Let's go!"

Twenty minutes later the boys could be found sitting inside a small fast food place, scarfing down a burger and some fries. Neither one seemed to care that the food was incredibly unhealthy because, well, it tasted delicious and they'd been hungry.

"I haven't had a burger in so long." Blaine mumbled in between bites. "And this is good."

"Mhm." Finn nodded in agreement as he dipped a french fry in some ketchup. "Definitely is."

The two were mostly silent after that, as they were focused on eating, until finally Finn was finished and he looked over at Blaine. "So, I heard you saying something to Kurt about going to a class? I didn't mean to listen in, but it was right after Mom called so I came to tell you about that but you were still on the phone..." He trailed off for a moment and shrugged slightly.

Blaine glanced over at Finn as he popped a fry into his mouth. "Oh, yeah, it's this parenting class thing I heard about. I was thinking about going this Saturday, after my doctor's appointment. I guess they tell you things like what to expect during labor, how to care for newborns, and then how the baby will progress as she gets older."

"That's cool." Finn nodded slightly. Something like that was probably beneficial to a lot of people who were going to have kids.

"Mhmm. I just hope it's not awkward." Blaine sighed slightly, though he shrugged his shoulders. "I'll probably be the only teenager there. Then not to mention I'll be by myself. The of course I'm a pregnant _guy_ so I'll get weird looks..." He shrugged again, knowing there wasn't anything he could really do about that. "It'll be okay, though."

Finn took a sip of his drink then, suddenly thinking that maybe... well maybe he could go with Blaine. That way he wouldn't have to be alone and it wouldn't be as awkward for him, plus he'd feel like he had some support. "You want me to come?" He asked after a moment. "I could drive you to the doctor and then we could go check out that class thing."

There was a pause where Blaine just stared at Finn, his mouth hanging open in surprise, until finally he snapped out of it and grinned over at him. "Well... yeah! That would be great, actually." He said. It was obvious that he surprised that Finn would want to come to such a thing, but it also made him extremely happy that he wouldn't have to go by himself. "My appointment is at 1:30 tomorrow, and then the class is at 2:30, so we should have time to get to both."

"Okay, man." Finn nodded and returned the smile to Blaine. He was happy that he could help the guy and he was also glad to see that Blaine seemed rather excited about this. "Sounds good."

"Thanks, Finn!" Blaine said excitedly, still smiling as he took a sip of his drink. That seriously was great and he actually couldn't wait for tomorrow. "You'll get to see your niece, you know. The doctor's gonna do an ultrasound."

"Oh, yeah?" Finn smiled again, as the thought of seeing the baby on that machine thing did sound kinda cool. "Well, you'll have to make sure the doctor prints out some of those picture things for you, because then we can send one to Kurt. And... hey, no need to thank me. This is what family is for, right?"

The two just smiled at each other after that and continued on with their meal, though both boys couldn't help but think how excited they were for tomorrow to come. It would be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><strong>Up next: Uncle Finn goes to the baby doctor with Blaine! And then a parenting class. It'll be quite amusing to see how Finn reacts to those situations, now won't it? :)<strong>

**Also, don't forget that I'm taking one-shot requests! I'm in the mood to write something prompted by you guys, so send something my way and I might write it if I like it!**

**Thanks, guys! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Time for some Uncle Finn bonding, woot woot! Are you guys excited? I know I am!**

**Also, just a warning, there are some mentions of sex in this chapter. Nothing major, but just a warning. **

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"So he's gonna do one of those ultrasound things?"<p>

"Mhmm."

"So we'll be able to hear the heartbeat and actually see her and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool!"

"I know." Blaine smiled as he glanced over at Finn. The two were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office, where they'd been instructed to sit until Blaine's name was called. "I think he's going to give me a DVD of it, too. I'll send a copy to Kurt for him to watch." He grinned.

"He'll like that." Finn nodded with a smile. He knew how much Kurt hated to be apart from Blaine right now, so sending him updates on the baby would probably cheer him up. That way he would know that everything was working out fine even though he couldn't be here for a little while.

"Blaine Anderson?"

Both boys glanced towards the nurse who'd spoken and they stood at the same time. Blaine headed over to her with a small smile, recognizing this nurse from his last appointment.

"Hello, Blaine!" She smiled happily before glancing at Finn. "I see you brought company this time. Is this...?" She trailed off for a moment and gave him a look, obviously wondering if this was the baby's other father.

Laughing, Blaine quickly shook his head before Finn could open his mouth and make fools out of the both of them. "Oh, no. The baby's uncle, actually. Hopefully next time her other daddy will be with me."

"Oh, okay. Well anyways, just follow me!" The nurse smiled before leading the two down a hallway. She then ushered them into an examination room, where she instructed Finn to sit in a chair while she talked with the pregnant boy. "Okay, Blaine, I'm going to get your weight today and also measure your stomach. I'm guessing that you're beginning to show now?"

Blaine nodded as he took his jacket off to reveal his small baby bump. "I sure am."

The nurse smiled at the sight before ushering Blaine to the scale where she checked his weight. She also measured the size of his belly and happily declared that he was gaining weight and growing properly at a nice rate.  
>"Now you haven't been having any problems, right?" She asked once the boy sat down on the edge of the examination bed.<p>

"Nope, everything's been fine lately. I actually stopped having morning sickness a few days ago, so that's great. I was getting so tired of throwing up all the time."

"Oh, I bet! That happened to me when I was pregnant with my son." The nurse gently patted his leg before scribbling something on her clipboard. "Well, I'll just go enter this information and the doctor should be in shortly! Good to see you, Blaine!"

"You too."

The woman walked out of the room after that, leaving the boys there to wait for the doctor. It was silent for a moment until Finn began eyeing the nearby machine, thinking that it looked kind of weird. "So that's the ultrasound thing?"

Blaine glanced at the machine and nodded. "Yep. You'll be able to see her right there." He motioned to the monitor that the baby's picture would appear on before smiling slightly, thinking of how excited he was to see her again. It would be great.

"Oh. Cool." Finn shrugged, looking at the machine a moment longer before glancing around the room. He then began opening the drawers by the sink, curious as to what kind of stuff they kept in there. "Hey, look, there's stickers in here!" He exclaimed before pulling out a small basket filled with stickers that were shaped like different animals. There was also an assortment of suckers and little toys that the older boy immediately began to mess with. "What're these in here for anyways?"

Rolling his eyes, Blaine watched him for a moment, thinking of _course_ he would find the toy drawer. "It's probably for parents who bring other kids with them. Like older siblings or whatever and they get treats for being good." He explained, laughing as Finn shoved a dog sticker into his pocket.

"Ah, so it's a way to get the kids to behave. I see." Finn nodded before placing the basket back in the correct drawer and closing it, making sure to leave no evidence that he'd been messing with it. He then went back to looking around the room, and when he saw a bottle of gel sitting by the ultrasound machine he stood up and grabbed it. "Hey, what's this for?" He turned to Blaine with a curious look.

The pregnant boy shook his head slightly, unable to help his laugh. Finn was just funny when he was all curious like this. "That's ultrasound gel. They spread it on my stomach to make the image of the baby show up."

"Okay." Finn put the bottle down, but not a moment had passed before he was picking up something else. "What about this?" He showed the bottle to Blaine with a curious look and he blinked as he read over the label. "K-Y Jelly. That sounds familiar for some reason."

Blushing slightly, Blaine let out an awkward laugh before he answered. "Um, sometimes they use that if the regular gel doesn't give a good image. Some doctors think it works better." He mumbled, hoping Finn would put the stuff down and go on with his business.

**(A/N: I've heard that some doctor's use different gels for different reasons. I dunno if it's true, so I apologize if I'm wrong here.)**

He, however, did not.

"I feel like I've seen this somewhere else, though." He said, reading over the label again. He then seemed to be thinking for a moment, until suddenly it hit him and he turned back to Blaine. "I've seen this in Kurt's room before. Or at least... some kind of K-Y brand stuff... He keeps it in his bedside table because I saw it there once when he asked me to get him something out of there... I don't remember what... but yeah, I've definitely seen it there before." He said, putting the bottle back.

By then Blaine was bright red and staring at the floor, unable to believe that Finn had just said that. Oh goodness, it was getting embarrassing. "Hm. Okay." He finally mumbled when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Why would he have it, though?" Finn went on to ask as he sat down in his chair again, still on the topic of the jelly he'd found. "Kurt wouldn't need that for anything. Right?" He glanced at the pregnant boy, figuring he might have an answer for that.

"Well." Blaine was still staring at the floor, his face getting redder by the minute. "It can be used for... other... things." He mumbled, reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

"Other things? Why? What other things?"

"Well, uh..." Blaine shifted uncomfortably on the examination bed, unable to believe that he was having this conversation right now. Did Finn seriously not know that K-Y was a brand that made sex related products that Kurt would have for, well, sex? It was kind of needed whenever they did the deed, because they needed to use lube...  
>"It, um, it's..." He trailed off for a moment and dared to sneak a glance at Finn, who was still staring at him with that confused expression on his face. "MeandKurtusethatstuffforlube." He finally just blurted out, his face as bright red as it could possibly be. "I mean, that brand of stuff is known for, um, <em>that<em> and we need it so we can... yeah..." He cleared his throat and glanced away, looking anywhere in the room except for at his friend.

Finn was sort of just staring at Blaine for a moment, as if he still didn't comprehend what exactly that meant. "Wait, what? You use it for lube?" He repeated. "What do you need that for? Isn't that what-" Suddenly he stopped and a look of understanding crossed his face, as if he suddenly realized what Blaine meant. "Oh..._ oh!_" He blushed bright red then and his eyes got wide, as he was unable to believe he'd actually just been talking about this with Blaine without realizing it at first. Sure, he knew that he and Kurt, well, did_ it_ (that was obvious considering Blaine was pregnant) but he hadn't known that was what that stuff was used for! "That's, uh, interesting." He finally mumbled with a blush, just staring at the door now.

The two were then silent, as neither one really knew what to say after that conversation.

Blaine was just thinking how awkward it was that he'd explained that to Kurt's brother when suddenly Finn opened his mouth and asked,

"So does Kurt always top? Or do you guys take turns?"

Blaine, who was completely taken off guard by the question, turned to him with wide eyes. "Finn!" He exclaimed loudly. "You don't just ask that!"

"But I'm just wondering!" Finn exclaimed back, trying to explain. "And Rachel told me to find out because she wants to know!"

"Ohmigod,_ Rachel_ wants to know? What is wrong with that girl!"

"I'm sorry, she just said-"

"I don't wanna know what she said!"

"But she just-"

"Just- _NO!_"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend!" Finn apologized and raised his hands in surrender.

Another silence followed and Blaine closed his eyes, praying for the doctor to walk in to ease this tension. It was so awkward right now and he didn't know what to-

"So do you?"

Blinking, he glanced back at Finn with a frown. "Do what?"

"Take turns."

"Oh my god,_ FINN!"_ Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and rapidly shook his head, having had enough with this conversation. "Yes, we freaking take turns, okay? I'm only telling you to shut you up so just... shut up! Shut _up!"_

"Okay, okay!" Finn once again held his hands up in surrender, his eyes wide as he stared at the other boy. "I'm sorry! Like I said, Rachel-"

"I don't even want to know." Blaine muttered and shook his head, wondering why on earth _Rachel Berry,_ of all people, had been asking Finn about his brother's _sex life!_ It was just... weird! "Just.. just that's enough. No more questions. We are now putting this conversation behind us and it will never be mentioned again, okay?" He looked at Finn with a stern expression to indicate he was serious and didn't want to discuss this any further, as it was just too awkward for him.

Finn nodded and looked back at Blaine with a serious expression. "Okay, sorry. I promise that I'll never mention it again."

"Okay, good. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Alright." Blaine let out a breath and smiled slightly at Finn, now even more anxious for the doctor to walk in. He just wanted to get the appointment going so the awkwardness would just go away now...

Thankfully, there was a tap on the door a few minutes later and the doctor walked inside, smiling friendlily at the boys. "Hello! Pleasure to meet you." He reached out to shake Finn's hand before he looked at Blaine. "And good to see you again! I trust you've been well since our last appointment?"

Blaine smiled at the man and nodded. "Yes, everything has been great. No problems at all."

"Fantastic! Now how about we get this show on the road?"

The doctor instructed Blaine to lay back on the examination bed and after the boy was situated he gently pushed his shirt up to reveal his stomach. He then grabbed the gel from the counter and squirted some across his stomach.

"Ooh, that's cold." Blaine mumbled, though he smiled excitedly when the doctor took the ultrasound probe and began to place it against his stomach. It wouldn't be long before he got to see his little girl now!

The doctor moved the probe around for a moment until he seemed to find a good place and the picture on the screen suddenly became more clear. "Ah, there we go. Now we can see your little girl."

Finn stared wide-eyed at the image for a moment, seeming to be in awe as he saw his niece wiggle on the screen. "Whoa." He whispered as glanced at Blaine. "Can you feel that?"

"Feel her move? Yeah." Blaine whispered with a smile, his gaze not once moving from the screen in front of him. He was just so amazing that was his daughter and she was growing inside him...

"Well, she appears to be growing steadily." The doctor said as he moved the probe slightly. He was looking at the screen, smiling when he glanced to Blaine and saw how happy he seemed. It really was a heartwarming sight to see a kid this young excited about having a baby, because too often teenagers came to the office bitter about having a child and not wanting it. "Her heart rate is perfect, too, so it doesn't look like we have any problems here."

"That is just too cool, man." Finn whispered as he looked back to the screen, their awkward conversation from a moment ago now totally forgotten. He reached over to gently pat Blaine's arm in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. "Kurt's gonna love this. You gotta send him that DVD thing for sure."

For a moment Blaine looked away from the screen to glance at Finn, who was grinning broadly at him. "You think so?"

"Yeah, definitely."

/~/

Thirty minutes later found the boys pulling up the local YMCA, one of the locations listed where a parenting class would be held. This current class happened to be starting for the first time today, so Blaine was hoping that he'd be able to meet some nice people here that he could relate to and be able to talk with as his pregnancy progressed. However, he couldn't help the nervous feeling that suddenly appeared as they were walking up to the doors. He was just wondering if he would be the only teenager here, be the only male here, and he didn't want to be an outcast because of it.

"Come on, dude. This class starts in five minutes." Finn said as he headed inside, ready to go with whatever this thing was. It was going to be good for Blaine and the baby, so he was happy to be here to help.

Blaine slowly trailed after Finn and down the hallway, nervously chewing on his lip as they approached a door with a sign on it. The sign read, "_Parenting class here_" and after briefly glancing at it, Finn just headed inside, surprised at how many people were here.  
>"Dang. I didn't expect this many." He mumbled to Blaine, who counted 20 people here besides himself. He personally hadn't known to expect, though he was a little disappointed when he realized that he seemed to be the only pregnant male.<p>

Dang it.  
>He'd been a little bit hopeful that maybe, just <em>maybe<em> there would be another guy here. But no. The only men here seemed to either be the husbands or boyfriends of the pregnant women, and they were all crowded in a corner, talking to each other.

"Hey, I'm gonna be over here, okay?" Finn motioned to where the other men were before giving Blaine a smile. "Just get me if you need me and have fun, okay?" With that he turned and walked away, figuring right now would be a good time for Blaine to meet some other pregnant people to befriend.

With a deep breath, Blaine turned towards the group of women and headed over to them, smiling slightly as he told himself not to be nervous. This was going to be a good learning experience for him and maybe he could meet some friends this way!  
>"Hello." He smiled and joined the group, seeing that some of the women were further along in there pregnancies than others- some had very large stomachs, while a few weren't even showing at all.<p>

A few of the women turned to Blaine, blinking in surprise when they saw him.

"Um, hello." One of them said, looking at Blaine in confusion. She looked him over for a moment and when she saw the small roundness of his stomach her eyes widened slightly.

Blaine felt uncomfortable under the woman's gaze, but he tried his best not to let it bother him. He had figured it would be a shock for some of the others here to see a pregnant boy, so he just reminded himself to stay positive.  
>"I'm Blaine." He said after a moment and held his hand out, smiling again in a friendly way.<p>

The woman tentatively grasped Blaine's hand and gently shook it. "Um, hello, Blaine. I'm Lisa." She said politely, pulling her hand away after a moment. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, same to you! I haven't been to a thing like-" He suddenly stopped then when someone else began to speak, and he turned around to see that woman, who appeared to be the instructor, had entered the room and was apparently getting things started.

"Hello, everyone, and welcome to the YMCA's parenting class. This is the place to find out all you need to know about the little one you're about to have, so we're quite thrilled to have you here! I'm Jill and I'll be instructing this class. Now I'm going to start with the expecting mothers first and then we'll call the dads over and introduce them too..."

Blaine listened intently to the woman and sat down as instructed, hoping that this wouldn't be awkward. He didn't want someone saying something because he was a pregnant male here...

Finn watched from across the room with a hopeful smile, glad to see that everything seemed to be going okay do far. Blaine was listening to the instructor and it had looked like he had started a conversation with one of them women there, so...

"What's that kid doing over there?" One of the dads suddenly said. Finn turned around to see that the man was looking at Blaine with a frown.

"I think he's one of those carriers. You know, those freaky guys who can have kids or whatever." Another man spoke up. "I saw him when he walked in, and he's pregnant. I could see his stomach."

"What?"

"Yeah! It's true! Some dude's can get pregnant if they sleep with another guy. I read an article about it once!"

"Okay, that shit it weird. Guys shouldn't be able to have kids! And that guy over there still looks like he's a kid himself! Why is he here, with a bunch of women who are ready for kids-"

"Hey." Suddenly Finn headed over to the two men who were talking rather loudly about Blaine and he glared at them. "Shut up, why don't you? I don't think it's any of your business as to why he's here. Obviously it's to learn what it'll take to be a parent, and that's all you need to know."

One of the men turned to Finn with a look of surprise but after a moment it turned to a frown. "What, are you the queer's boyfriend or whatever?"

Finn narrowed his eyes at this. "Don't talk like that, okay? Just shut up and be quiet so we can all get through his class as planned. I think that's what everyone wants here, alright? I happen to be his friend and I'm here to support him for what's best, and I know hearing this crap from you isn't good."

The man let out a snort and rolled his eyes at Finn. "Whatever." He muttered, shaking his head. "It's just weird, okay? Dudes shouldn't even be allowed to have kids because it ain't natural."

"Enough." Finn said a little louder this time. He then lowered his voice when he realized a few of the women across the room turned around and looked at him in concern. "You don't know the situation, so shut up. Blaine is here so he can be a good dad, and I'm not going to let jerks like you ruin that for him." He then turned his back to the guy and looked at Blaine, who was still listening to the instructor speak  
>'Hmph. Jerks. They have no right to judge Blaine like that…' Finn thought angrily, though he was trying his best to just stay calm on the outside. He didn't want to cause a problem and ruin this experience for his friend, who had really seemed excited about the idea of this class. He did have a lot to learn before he became a dad, after all.<p>

Meanwhile, Blaine was listening as the women in the group were sharing their names and how far along they were in their pregnancy. He also found out that most of them were in their late twenties, but he kept a hope that he would still be able to make friends with someone here.

After a few minutes of listening it was finally his turn, and he took a deep breath as all eyed turned to him. "Um, hello." He said with a small smile, internally telling himself to stay confident. He wasn't usually this shy, so he could do this. Right? "My name is Blaine and I'm 19 weeks pregnant." He paused for a moment and placed a hand on his small baby bump, seeing that some of the women were staring at him with bewildered expressions. "I… I know it might seem kind of strange to see me, a teenage boy, here at this class, but… I really am pregnant. I have a gene that apparently enables me to have children and, well, my boyfriend and I conceived because we didn't know it was possible. So…" He trailed off with a small shrug, hoping what he'd just said wasn't too weird. He'd just wanted to explain in case some of the women here were confused, because they may not know about the gene.

Jill smiled kindly at Blaine, as he was the last one to share, and she spoke up after a moment. "Thank you, Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm sure you'll fit right in in no time!" Still smiling, Jill turned back to everyone else in the group and continued talking, saying how today would be an introductory day where she would explain the material covered in the class.

However, Blaine wasn't really listening. He was just sitting there with a grin on his face, unable to control the incredibly happy feeling inside him. It was just… it was great that he hadn't been turned away and that none of the mothers had said anything negative to him. They all seemed to be okay and this instructor also seemed like a very kind and understanding woman, making Blaine glad that he'd decided to join this class.  
>'It's gonna be good for us, isn't it, munchkin?' He thought to the baby and gently rubbed his stomach, still smiling as he turned back to the instructor to listen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Finn. Such a silly boy, isn't he? <strong>

**I can just picture him really not realizing that K-Y is a brand that makes sex products and asking awkward questions about it, you know? This idea was suggested to me by gottriplets, so thank you so much for that!**

**Anyways, just so you know, one-shot requests are still open, so please send one in! I'm dying to write some new stuff! **

**Thanks, as always. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanna start off by saying thank you to you guys. As I was reading over the reviews for the last chapter I was reminded how amazing and sweet you all are. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It means so much to me. :)  
><strong>By the way, I'm gonna say that Kurt &amp; Rachel are roomies. I don't think I've said that before, so... yeah. They live together!<strong>**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're just going to leave me all alone in the city! I mean, who else am I supposed to shop with?" Rachel exclaimed as she walked into the apartment she shared with Kurt. "Not to mention I'll have to find a new roomie to help cover rent... and then what if they're horrible? Oh they will be, I just know-<p>

"Rach."

"-it! We're not going to have a single thing in common and I'll be-"

"Rachel."

"-totally lost without you because it'll feel so strange-"

"RACHEL!"

The brunette girl suddenly stopped talking and glanced over at Kurt, who was staring at her as he put his box of Chinese take out on the table. "What?"

"You're overreacting." He said simply before sitting at the tiny table, ready to dig into his lunch. "You'll be fine here without me; you'll find the perfect roommate and get along wonderfully."

"But-"

"But nothing." Kurt shook his head and glanced at his friend. "Rachel, I... I have to go back to Ohio. Blaine needs me and I can't bear the thought of him being in Lima, going through his pregnancy without me. It just doesn't feel right. I've only been back here a week and I'm going crazy in anticipation for Christmas break. You don't understand how badly I wanna go back."

"Oh, Kurt." Rachel's face softened and she reached over to gently place a hand on his arm. "It'll be Christmas before you know it, okay?" She pulled back and opened her own box of food, sighing softly as she glanced down at it. "I'll just miss you, you know? We only got this apartment together not too long ago..." She trailed off for a moment and shook her head, "But I... I guess I do understand that you need to be with Blaine right now. It'll be good for you guys." With a small smile she began to eat and the two fell into a comfortable silence as they devoured their take out.  
>After a while, though, Rachel suddenly remembered something. "Oh! You got mail! You weren't home when I checked it earlier." She stood up and grabbed a couple of envelopes from the counter in their tiny kitchen before tossing them towards Kurt. "Looks like something from Blaine."<p>

At the mention of mail from Blaine, Kurt immediately perked up and grabbed at what was addressed to him. "Ooh, feels heavy." He smiled before he ripped open an envelope, blinking in surprise when he saw a CD inside. There was a paper attached and written in Blaine's familiar handwriting was a short note, _'Thought you might want to see this. I get chills every time I watch it. Enjoy! xx Blaine.'_

"Huh. Wonder what this is." He murmured as he looked the CD over. He then stood up and started towards the tv, with Rachel getting up to follow after him.

"You think it's a video of Blaine or something?" She asked.

"No clue." Kurt shrugged as he popped the CD into the DVD player and pressed play. He then turned on the television itself and waited, as he was really, really curious as to what it would be. It took a moment, but finally a whooshing sound could be heard and then a grainy image popped up on the screen.

Rachel blinked a few times before smiling in realization. "Wait a second. Is that-"

"Oh my Gaga. It is." Kurt whispered as the image became a bit clearer. This was a DVD of the ultrasound that Blaine had done at his last doctor's appointment. And the wiggling thing in the center of the screen was the baby. Their baby. Their daughter. Seeming to be mesmerized by the image, Kurt slowly sat down, his eyes wide as he watched. He could see the movement where the baby's heart was beating and then every now and then she would wiggling, once moving her tiny arms and then another time shifting her whole body.

He stayed like that until the DVD was over and the screen went black, but he immediately jumped up to play it over again. He definitely felt all warm and fuzzy inside and he just... he watched to watch that again!

"That's so cool, Kurt." Rachel smiled from where she stood by the couch, looking back to the screen as the ultrasound footage began to reply. "You're seeing your little girl."

"I know." Kurt breathed with a smile, as if he could hardly believe it himself. It was just so amazing and so... so perfect! "Blaine is a genius. That seriously just made my day a thousand times better." He grinned as he reached for his phone, wanting to text the pregnant boy and tell him thank you. He quickly typed out a quick message of_ 'BLAINE! I. LOVE. THE. DVD. Thank you so much! xoxo_' before clicking send and turning back to the television.

_Meanwhile, in Ohio..._

"I finished all the homework, but I wasn't sure about the last problem where- oh, hang on a sec." Blaine paused in the hallway and glanced down at his phone, smiling when he realized that he had a text from Kurt.

"Blaine?"

He glanced up at the sound of his name and smile at Tina, whom he had been walking to Calculus with.

"I'm gonna head on to class. But I'll see you in a few." The girl smiled, giving him a small wave before she turned and headed down the hallway.

Blaine returned the wave before he glanced back at his phone, figuring that he would respond to this text really quickly before heading on to class himself. He knew the bell would ring soon, but he figured there was time.  
>A smile appeared on his face when he re-read Kurt's words and he found himself extremely happy that he liked the DVD. '<em>No problem! I thought you might like it. It's pretty amazing, huh?'<em> He typed back in response. He was just about to click send as the bang rang and he sighed, cursing himself internally for being late. "Oh well..." He started down the hallway and glanced at his phone again, ready to hit send once more when suddenly-

"Look at this, the little fairy princess is walking all by himself. Must be lonely without his faggy boyfriend around to keep him company."

Blaine spun around in surprise, a feeling of panic welling inside him when he realized that Azimio and a few other football players were walking up behind him. He tried not to let the panic how, however, and he rolled his eyes at them. "Come on, guys, no need for that. I'm just going to class." With a shrug he turned and started down the hallway once more, but was suddenly stopped when a large hand grabbed and jerked him back by the arm. The movement sent Blaine's cell phone and schoolbooks tumbling to the floor and he let out a surprised gasp as he stumbled. "Seriously, guys-"

"Seriously nothing." Azimio spat as he spun Blaine around to face him. "You ain't the boss of us, fairy boy. Don't tell us what is and isn't necessary."

"Yeah!" One of the other boys spoke up with a smirk and it was then that Blaine could see what he was holding.

The styrofoam cup looked all too familiar and memories of the painful slushie he'd received after the Michael sing-off with the Warblers suddenly resurfaced, causing Blaine to cringe.

"Aww, little baby knows what's coming to him. Poor thing." Smirking, Azimio forcefully shoved Blaine into some lockers, not even caring about the loud smack that could be heard when his head made contact with the metal.

Blaine gasped in pain and blinked a few times, not even having a chance to really recover from the head bang before blue slushie was sent smashing into his face. The cold sensation had him gasping again and he cringed at the icy wetness that was seeping through his shirt.

"Princess don't like the cold, huh? Well too bad." Azimio laughed in Blaine's face, not caring that the boy was wincing from the grip on his arms. "Suck it up, princess." He suddenly released the pregnant boy and stepped back, just looking at the smaller boy for a moment.

Blaine relaxed the instant the bully let go and he let out a sigh, thinking that maybe they would leave now. They had finished their business by giving him a slushie, so they were done. Right? With a roll of his eyes he began to walk away, as he needed to get his things, and he was just about to grab his phone when Azimio pulled him by the collar. "This wasn't nothin, fag boy. You won't be as lucky next time." Smirking, he jerked Blaine backwards before he turned and began to walk away, not even looking back when the pregnant boy began to fall.

The puddle of slushie remnants on the floor had left the tile slick, meaning Blaine couldn't regain his balance. The only thing he had time to do was instinctively cover his stomach before he was sent tumbling to the ground, where his head met the floor with a sickening crack.

/~/

"So, what did Blaine say? Was he glad that you liked the DVD?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the couch, ready to watch American Idol and critique the people that, in her mind,_ really_ didn't deserve to be on the show.

"He never replied." Kurt frowned as he liked up from one of his school binders. "I figured he'd text me back after he finished class, but... I haven't gotten anything. And he never waits too this long to reply."

"Well did you make him mad?"

"Rachel!"

"Well did you?"

"I haven't done anything!" Kurt exclaimed, giving the girl an incredulous look. "There's no way he's mad at me. We were fine this morning when he called me before school and- oh, that's probably him!" The buzzing of his cell phone caught his attention and he immediately grabbed it, expecting to have a text from Blaine. However, that wasn't what he had. Instead it was a text from Finn. What did he want?

With a sigh he began to read the text before he suddenly froze, his eyes going wide. "Oh my god. _No._"

The brunette girl beside him immediately looked over in alarm. "What's wrong?" She frowned slightly. Her frown only deepened when her friend didn't respond and she reached over to nudge him. "Kurt?"

The nudge made him jump and he turned to look at Rachel, his eyes wide and his face ten times paler than normal. With trembling hands he held out his phone, whispering, "It's Blaine."

Eyes now wide, Rachel looked at the phone, seeing that there was a text from Finn that had obviously been typed out in a rush.

_'Something happened. Blaine in hospital. Update you ASAP.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Is Blainers okay? :O<strong>

**PS, thanks to Vita. Amore. Riso, who sent me the idea for this chapter. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Anything yet?"<p>

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"You think we should call?"

"Tried already. No answer."

"We could try again. Maybe they'll-"

"I've already called seven times, Rachel!" Kurt snapped as he shot a glare in his friend's direction. "I've tried calling Finn, Dad, Carole, and hell, I've even tried Blaine, and none of them have answered. I haven't gotten any texts either and it's... it's been an hour since Finn texted me!" He tossed his phone down on the coffee table in desperation, very clearly stressed out and angry. "He said he'd update me, but here I am, sitting clueless in New York while the man I love of lying in the hospital in OHIO!" He exclaimed, "I don't even know what kind of an accident he was in! Did he fall down the stairs? Was it a car accident? Was he caught in a fight? I don't know! And something could be wrong but-"

"Kurt."

"I don't know that either and it's just... just..."

"Kurt." Rachel tried again as she reached out to gently place a hand on the countertenor's arm. "Just calm down. I'm sure it's fine and they're all just caught up in the hospital craziness that they haven't had a chance to text. I mean, I'm sure if it were something awful they would have told you, and... well... Blaine's a trooper! I'm sure he's going to be just fine, no matter what."

"And the baby? What about her, Rachel? What if she's hurt? I can't bear the thought-"

"That baby is going to be just fine. She is yours and Blaine's daughter after all, meaning she's a trooper just like her daddies." Smiling slightly, Rachel gently patted Kurt's arm. "Really, sweetie, you need to settle down before you give yourself a heart attack. Just take some deep breaths and try not to worry. I'm sure we'll hear something-"

Suddenly the phone began to vibrate on the table and Kurt immediately lunged for it, knowing that this was the call he'd desperately been waiting for. Finally, he would know something! He didn't even hesitate to answer it and the second he could he began to speak. "Finn. Spill. Tell me everything."

/~/

When Burt ran through the hospital doors he was sweaty, still in his work clothes, and covered in grease, but those were the last things on his mind as he rushed to the desk. "Excuse me, I'm here-"

"Burt!"

He suddenly spun around and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Carole rushing over to him from the waiting room. "Oh, thank goodness you're here. I was worried you were too busy-"

"I'm never too busy for this." Burt said firmly before leaning in to press a kiss to his wife's cheek. "Now tell me what's goin' on. All I know is something about Blaine being here- Finn wasn't real specific on the phone. Is he okay?"

With a small sigh Carole glanced over her shoulder to where Finn stood on the cell phone, probably speaking to a panicked Kurt. "Well. Apparently something happened at school. Blaine was found unconscious in the hallway-"

"Unconscious! Did he pass out?"

"I... well, I don't know." Carole shook her head slightly. "Apparently this girl- Tina or something- went looking for him when he didn't show up to Calculus. She found him in the hallway and got a teacher. Then she called Finn, who called me and told me Blaine was here, and..." She trailed off for a moment and let out a short sigh. "Blaine's being examined now so we can figure out what exactly happened. But, Burt... I don't think he passed out." She said, now lowering her voice to a whisper so only her husband could hear. "Finn said that Tina found Blaine covered in blue slushie. Apparently it's a big thing that the jocks do and-"

"So some kids may have done this to Blaine." Burt said simply and Carole nodded in response. He shook his head at that and grimaced, very clearly displeased at that. "Yeah, well if that's the case, that Figgins guy better be prepared for me to raise hell. Stuff like that shouldn't be tolerated. And good grief, Blaine's freaking pregnant! He shouldn't have to deal with this crap!"

"Family of Blaine Anderson?"

Suddenly the voice of a doctor causes Burt, Carole, and Finn to all turn around. Finn abruptly ended his phone call and was there first, already demanding answers. "What is it? Is he okay?"

The doctor looked him over for a moment. "What is your relation to Blaine? I can only disclose information with his immediate family and-"

"Look here," Burt interjected as he walked up. "Blaine's living under my roof because his parents kicked him out. He's also pregnant with my granddaughter. The kid is practically my son. So you tell us what's going on with him so we can get this all straightened out, alright?"

The doctor eyed Burt skeptically for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "Alright. Well, if you'll just follow me. I'll take you to his room..."

/~/

"...a few bruises and a concussion. That's what Finn just texted me." Kurt said as he looked up from his phone. "No word on how the baby is, though. He said the doctor was monitoring her, but..."

"But nothing. She's fine too." Rachel waved a hand as she sat down on the couch again. "I wonder what happened, though. How would he have gotten a concussion?"

"Finn said that Tina said Blaine was slushied. That probably means those neanderthals..." Kurt trailed off and let out a calming breath, trying not to get too angry right now. All he knew was that Blaine had been found unconscious and covered in slushie in the hallway. He shouldn't jump to conclusions yet, right?  
>'But that's probably what happened. They probably shoved him...'<p>

"Well, I'm sure Blaine will tell them what happened. Then we'll figure everything out." Rachel shrugged slightly, as she was trying to remain composed and calm for her friend. However, she did share his anger at the thought of some bullies being the cause of this. How dare they do such a thing to Blaine! "Really, it'll be okay."

Sighing, Kurt reached up to rub at his eyes. He was tired, worried, he felt like crying, and he just wanted more answers. He wanted- no, he _needed_- to know if his Blaine was okay, and the anticipation was killing him.

/~/

Burt, Carole, and Finn were all three allowed in to see Blaine, and when they walked into his hospital room, they grimaced at the sight. It wasn't that the boy was necessarily battered or anything (though there were a couple of bruises on his arms), but it was just so eerie to see him lying in the hospital bed. He was hooked to several monitors and Carole recognized one that was watching the baby's heart rate.

"Doctor?" She turned to look at the man, realizing that nothing had been said about the little life that Blaine was carrying. "Is the baby alright? She wasn't hurt, was she?"

"Well," The doctor glanced towards the bed for a moment before he looked back at Carole. "Her heart rate has been a bit irregular since we've been monitoring Blaine. This is probably due to the stress that Blaine's body has been out under since he fell unconscious. She can feel it because a fetus is effected by what effects the mother. I mean, uh," He paused for a moment and flushed when he realized his mistake. "In this case, the father. The baby should be okay, but we do want to continue to monitor since there are some irregularities here. We also want to watch for any additional problems that may arise, as we aren't sure if Blaine's stomach was impacted at all when he fell."

Nodding slightly, Carole turned to Finn and gave him a look to indicate that he should probably text Kurt and tell him that the baby was okay, but needed to be monitored. "Thank you, Doctor." She said after a moment. "Could we have some time with Blaine while we wait for him to wake up? That won't be much longer, will it?"

"Of course, you can stay, and Blaine could begin to wake up at any time now. It's likely that he'll be disoriented and confused at first, but he should be alright."

"Okay, thank you."

The doctor turned to leave after that and Carole let out a sigh as she moved to the side of the bed. "Poor thing. Still has slushie in his hair." She murmured and reached forward to brush the curls from the boy's forehead. His hair was quite a sight, with half of it stuck down with gel and the other half slightly curled, yet a bit matted and sticky from the moisture of the slushie.

Burt stood beside Carole and shook his head slightly, obviously not happy. "I don't like this. It doesn't make me feel good to see the kid unconscious and in a hospital bed like this, you know?"

"I know." Carole nodded in agreement.

"Kurt's freaking out." Finn suddenly muttered, shaking his head as he looked down at his phone. "I told him the baby was okay, but he's still worried because I said she needed to be monitored. He just said he's booking a flight-"

"No!" Burt suddenly exclaimed. "No, no, tell him not to. He's acting impulsively and I don't think he could handle getting on a plane right now. He'd have a panic attack before it even took off."

Nodding, Finn looked back to his phone before beginning to rapidly type away, trying to keep his brother updated and calm. "I'm texting Rachel, too. She said she's trying to keep him distracted so he doesn't just jump on a plane when that isn't necessary. I mean, Blaine's okay, right? So Kurt wouldn't need to come?"

"Yes, Blaine's okay right now. And the baby... well, she's okay, too. If the doctors thought something serious was wrong, they would tell us. Monitoring her isn't necessarily a bad thing." Carole murmured, shaking her head at the boy in the bed. Poor kid. He didn't deserve this kind of stuff.

After a moment more of texting, Finn put his phone down and let out a long sigh. "I told Kurt to calm down and for Rachel to just... well, to keep him calm. So hopefully that works." He said, pausing to look at Blaine. He then started towards the door, saying something about how he was going to get a drink really quickly and then he'd be right back.

However, before he could get to the door, it opened and a short woman with dark hair walked into the room. She seemed a bit surprised to find it already filled with people and she turned to Finn with a confused frown, obviously wondering what he was doing here. "Who are you?"

"I'm Blaine's brother." Finn responded automatically, giving the woman a skeptical look. Who heck was she and why was she bursting in here? "And who are you?"

The woman looked even more confused at Finn's words and she shook her head slightly before quietly responding, "I'm his mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine's mommy has arrived! How do you guys think that's gonna go? Will she be nice to the Humdels? Or will she be snotty and stuck up?<strong>

**...You'll just have to wait and see, huh? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I just want to say thank you. This story has officially hit 300 reviews and I just... wow. I am amazed. Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"His mother?" Finn repeated immediately, his eyes now narrowed as he looked the woman over again. This was Blaine's mom, huh?<br>'Well I guess they do look alike. And she's really short like Blaine.' He thought, though he still hadn't moved out of the way to let her pass.

"Finn." Carole said after a moment and moved to her son's side. "Go on and get something to drink, honey. Burt and I will talk to Mrs. Anderson, okay?" She smiled at him and nodded, glad that he listened and left the room (even though he seemed a bit reluctant).

After the door clicked shut there was a long pause where everyone in the room just stared at each other, except for Blaine, of course, who was still unconscious. Finally Carole cleared her throat, deciding that something needed to be said. "Mrs. Anderson-"

"Michelle." The shorter woman interjected, clasping her hands in front of her. "Please, call me Michelle."

"Ah, okay. Michelle." Carole nodded. "I'm Carole Hudson-Hummel and this is my husband, Burt. Your son has been staying with us for the last few weeks ever since... well ever since he was kicked out of your house."

"And we're wonderin what the heck you're doing here." Burt said, cutting to the chase and ignoring the look that Carole gave him.

Michelle turned to look at Burt in surprise and it was clear that she didn't know what to say at first. She opened and closed her mouth several times before, finally, she stammered, "Well I... I was notified that Blaine had passed out at school, so I thought that... that would come see him. He is my son, after all and I-"

"Yeah, your son that you kicked out and haven't spoken to for weeks." Burt interrupted, clearly not happy that this woman was just trying to waltz in here like there wasn't a problem when it was very obvious that there was. "You haven't had a care about him until now, so I'm just not sure why you're here."

Frowning, Michelle glanced over towards Blaine for a moment, biting her lip as she watched him. He looked so pale lying there in that hospital bed and... oh, goodness, she could see his baby bump. The sight made tears well in her eyes until she finally turned back to Burt. "It wasn't my decision to kick Blaine out." She said quietly. "It was my husband's. He was so angry when he found out that Blaine was... pregnant that he lost his temper. And I do have to admit that I was quite angry myself. I mean, I didn't want this for my son. Raising a child at seventeen is not going to be easy for him and I was just so mad that he wasn't careful; so, when Jack, my husband, told him to leave, I just... I didn't say anything. I don't even know why I didn't, I just... didn't. But I've regretted it ever since then." She reached up to wipe at her eyes then, because at some point she had begun to cry.

Carole realized this and quickly grabbed the box of tissues that were sitting on the table beside Blaine's bed.

"Thank you." Michelle whispered as she gratefully took a tissue. She then dabbed at her eyes and took a few deep breaths, and after a moment she had calmed down some. "Sorry about that."

Burt just shrugged at her apology. "So if you regret letting your husband throw your son out, why haven't you done anything about it? You could have at least tried to call Blaine and explain this to him."

"I didn't know what to say." Michelle said immediately. "And I... well, part of me didn't know if I even should call, because I knew that he wouldn't be able to come home. Jack would never allow that and I... I just don't know. But when I got a call from the school today saying Blaine had been taken to the hospital, l knew that I had to be here. For him. For Blaine. He's my son."

When Michelle was finished, Carole turned to her husband and gave him a look that meant he should stop asking questions. It was obvious that Michelle was getting upset, plus she had just told them a lot when she could have chosen to not say anything at all or even kick them out of the hospital room. She was Blaine's immediate family, after all, and had the right to do that.  
>"Well," She said after a moment, directing Michelle towards a chair, "I'm sure Blaine will appreciate you being here. He's missed you."<p>

Michelle didn't really say anything as she sat down. She merely turned to look at her son with a small sigh, hoping that was the case.

Burt looked to Carole after a moment, obviously not liking this. Sure, he knew that Blaine's mom needed to be in his life, but he wasn't sure how well the kid would take it when he woke up in the hospital to find his mother at his bedside. But, he couldn't really ask the woman to leave, so he merely sat down to wait.

Finn eventually returned back to the room and went to stand by his mom, who was also silently waiting for something to happen. The silence was sort of weird, but considering there wasn't much to talk about, it wasn't too bad.

It had been about an hour since Mrs. Anderson's arrival when there was a sign of movement from Blaine. His hand twitched slightly and he turned his head, seeming to be waking up. Carole immediately moved to his side, grasping one of his hands. "Blaine, sweetie, can you hear me?" She asked softly.

The boy opened his eyes a few seconds after that and blinked rapidly. He then glanced around, frowning when he didn't recognize his surroundings. "What... where..."

"You're in the hospital." Carole said calmly, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Something happened at school and you had to be brought here."

For a moment Blaine just stared at Carole until it all came flooding back to him- the hallway, getting slushied, Azimio shoving him. He closed his eyes and sighed, not wanting to think about it until, suddenly, something snapped and he opened his eyes in a panic. "Is the baby okay?" He asked frantically, moving his free hand to his stomach. He let it rest on the familiar bump for a moment before he looked around the room, waiting for someone to answer. However, the sight of his mother on the other side of the bed made him freeze and he unconsciously leaned away from her and towards Carole. "W-What?"

"The baby is fine, Blaine. She's just being monitored to make sure, okay? Now just calm down." Carole said in a soothing tone, trying to make sure that Blaine didn't freak out too much. "I promise that it's just fine and-"

"What is she doing here?" He suddenly muttered to Carole. His eyes were narrowed and trained on Michelle as he spoke, and it was clear that he wasn't happy to see her.

Carole glanced towards her husband for a moment with a small frown before letting out a sigh. "The school called and told her something had happened, so she came to see you."

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Michelle spoke up, giving her son a shaky smile. She then reached out to gently take his free had. "I'm glad that you are."

"Don't." Blaine snapped and jerked his hand away from her. The movement startled the woman but she didn't say anything as her son continued. "I still don't understand why you're here."

Looking a bit distressed, Michelle shifted in her chair and glanced away from her son. "Like I said, I wanted to see that you were-"

"That I was okay?" Blaine finished for her. He then shook his head slightly and looked away, closing his eyes as if it were a way to escape this.  
>Because he really wasn't okay; no, not by far. His head hurt, he'd just been slushied, he missed Kurt, and his mother, whom he hadn't spoken to in weeks, just showed up at the hospital like she expected everything to be just fine and dandy between them. Well, it wasn't, and he honestly did not want to deal with her at the moment. It would just give him a bigger headache.<p>

Carole, as if she could sense what the pregnant boy was thinking, turned to Michelle. "Perhaps visiting Blaine tomorrow would be a bit better. I'm sure he's just really sore and tired right now." She said a bit hesitantly.

Michelle merely nodded and stood up from her chair, not saying anything as she headed towards the door. She just glanced over her shoulder at her son before walking out without another word.

Burt immediately followed and he jogged out into the hallway. "Mrs. Anderson!" He said, slowing down when he met up with her. "Michelle. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

The woman turned to Burt with a look of surprise but she nodded. "Ah, yes," She whispered, reaching up to dab at her eye with a tissue she still had.

Burt seemed to notice that Michelle was upset and he reached over to place a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I know it probably ain't easy to see your kid in the hospital. Trust me, Blaine is like a son to be and seeing him here just isn't right. I also know that it's probably hard to handle him snapping at you the way he did, but..." He trailed off for a moment as if debating something, but then he quickly shook his head and continued. "I'm gonna be honest with you when I say you really hurt Blaine. Not speaking to him for all this time has really effected him and I don't blame him for acting the way he did just a second ago. However... I do know he misses you. What kid wouldn't miss their parents? And if you give him some time, he'll come around. Give him a few days and try again, maybe call him or something. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." He dropped his hand after that and let out a breath. "Thanks for being here, too. I know it might not seem like it now, but he'll come to appreciate the fact that you were here." With that he turned and started back towards the room, as he wanted to check on Blaine, but he was suddenly stopped when Michelle reached out to grab his arm.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. She then let go of his arm and took a deep breath, more tears welling in her eyes. "Take care of him, okay? I know... I know he loves your family. So just... be there while I'm not. I'll keep paying his medical bills so you don't have to worry, but please-"

"Hey." Burt held up a hand and gave her a small smile. "I promise I will, okay? I'll take care of your boy. You don't have anything else to worry about."

Nodding, Michelle reached up to wipe her eyes and she smiled at Burt. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

/~/

Kurt had been waiting by his cell phone for an hour for a call- a call from Blaine, mainly- ever since Finn had informed him that the pregnant boy was now conscious. He desperately wanted to hear his voice because that would mean that he was truly okay and he wouldn't have to worry as much. Maybe then he could-

The sudden sound of 'Teenage Dream' blasting through the room startled Kurt and he reached out to snatch his phone from the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Blaine. Oh Gaga, I was so worried. Are you okay? And the baby? Finn has been texting me updates but I just didn't know..."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the way Kurt sounded. He was talking rapidly and it was clear that he'd been worrying his head off. "I'm just fine, and the baby is too. They're monitoring her just in case... something about her heart rate being erratic..."

"Erratic!"

"They said it was probably because I was unconscious and it put her under stress. But she should be okay, I promise you."

"Okay. Good." Letting out a sigh of relief, Kurt looked at Rachel and have her a thumbs up as a signal that everything really was fine. He'd had the girl on edge the whole day as well, as his nerves has been bad enough for the both of them. "I'm_ really_ glad you're okay, Blaine. Really."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Oh, no, it's okay!" Kurt said immediately. "Really. I'm just glad you're fine. Now... why don't we talk about something else? How's Glee?" He asked, changing the subject; because while he did have several questions about what had happened and who had done this to Blaine, he was just relieved to hear the other boy's voice. He also figured that Blaine might not want to talk about it yet, so for now he was content to just hear his angel tell him about the latest bit of drama to cross the New Directions. That was all he needed for right now.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of Blaine's mom? Was she sincere? Should she try to be in Blaine's life again?<br>I personally think she should, but of course they'll take baby steps in working on their relationship. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry this update took longer than usual! I've been_ so_ busy with school, not to mention I've had a bit of writer's block. But oh well. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"You have no idea how happy I am about going home today." Blaine said as he sat up in bed, absently rubbing circles on his stomach. It had been two days since he had been admitted to the hospital and he was more than ready to get out of there and sleep in his own bed. Or, well, wasn't it technically the Hummel's bed? He suddenly thought and realized that he was truly beginning to think of Burt and Carole's place as his home, too, and not just "the Hummel's" or "Kurt's house."<p>

"I'm sure you are, sweetie. They're just finishing up some paperwork out there, I think." Carole shrugged as he glanced over at Blaine from where she sat beside the bed, absently flipping through a magazine. "After that we should be good to go."

"Seriously?"

"Mhmm."

"Thank goodness." Blaine let out a long sigh of relief. "I am so sick of this place, it's not even funny." He then went back to rubbing circles on his stomach as he waited, smiling slightly now that he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he could leave.

After a moment Carole looked up from her magazine again, a thoughtful look on her face. "How about we order pizza tonight? I hear that place close to Breadstix-"

"Is really good?" Blaine finished excitedly. "It is! It's so good... Their-"

"Mushroom pizza is delicious?" Carole finished this time and laughed when Blaine gave her a surprised look. "I know that you love mushroom pizza because I can remember when Kurt would have you over and you'd always ask for it. So. We'll order a large just for you."

Blushing slightly, Blaine smiled gratefully and nodded over at Carole. "That... sounds delicious, really. I'll probably eat the whole pizza." He sort of laughed, now even more excited to get out of this hospital.

Smiling again, Carole couldn't help but chuckle at the boy. She was glad to see him happy and smiling again, as the last couple of days had been rough. Being hooked to all the monitors that were there to check the baby made Blaine really nervous and he was constantly worried about something being wrong. Not to mention the fact that the poor kid had been questioned several times by Burt and Finn, who were determined to figure out what had happened at the school. She remembered the look on Blaine's face as he retold the story.

_"I... I didn't slip and fall, if that's what you're wondering." He said softly, closing his eyes and internally telling himself to calm down. He could do this. There was nothing wrong with saying that Azimio and some of the football guys had shoved him around, so he had no reason to be nervous._

_"You were slushied, though." Finn interjected, remembering how his friend had remnants of the drink in his hair when they'd first seen him in the hospital._

_Blaine nodded at that. "Yes. I was slushied on my way to Calculus. Some guys-"_

_"Who, Blaine?" Burt asked with a frown. He needed to know exactly who had done this so he could go to Figgins and explain to him what had happened so that whoever was at fault could receive consequences._

_"Uhh..." Blaine thought for a moment, trying to recall all of the guys who had been there. He didn't really know all of their names, but he guessed that he could remember a few. "Azimio, Zack, Marcus, Jeffery, Thomas..."_

_Finn blinked when he recognized some of the names. He knew them from his previous year at McKinley. "Wait, those are guys on the football team. They did this?"_

_"Yeah." Blaine said simply and closed his eyes again, the incident replaying in his mind. "They slushied me and shoved me into some lockers. Called me a few names here and there... I was trying to just ignore it, you know, so I didn't say much. When I thought they were done I started to walk away, but Azimio grabbed me and threw me off balance. I remember slipping on something on the floor and starting to fall... and then that's it. I'm guessing I hit the floor and I-" He abruptly stopped and opened his eyes, shocked at the look on Burt's face. His jaw was set and his cheeks were very red, as if he was really, really pissed off. "Um. Burt?" He said softly._

_Burt let out a long breath, obviously trying his best to stay calm. He could hear Kurt's voice in his head, reminding him, "Dad, your heart!" so he was trying his best not to explode. "It's just..." He finally started, his voice strained, "It just pisses me off that they think that's okay. Because it isn't." He took another deep breath before leaning back in his chair. "I'll be talking to Figgins about this tomorrow."_

_"Oh, no, it's okay!" Blaine said quickly, shaking his head. "Really. You don't have to talk to Principal Figgins. It's not like he'll actually do anything about it anyways. And besides, I'm fine-"_

_"Dude, you're not fine! You're in the hospital and they thought something was wrong with the baby!" Finn suddenly blurted out._

_The outburst caused Blaine to blink and he frowned as he moved his hands to rest on his stomach. "I... yeah." He finally whispered, still frowning. The thought of there being something wrong with his daughter absolutely terrified him and he was so thankful that she seemed to be okay, at least that's what the monitors were saying at the moment. "I guess talking to Figgins would be good. I don't want this happening to someone else."_

_"Then it's settled. I'm going down to the school tomorrow and if those boys aren't suspended, I'm going to raise hell." With that Burt nodded firmly, and Blaine knew that he meant business._

Shaking her head, Carole looked back to her magazine, knowing that her husband was at the school right now. She wasn't sure if he was managing to accomplish anything, but she really hoped so for Blaine's sake. He hadn't deserved to be bullied like that and those boys who did it needed to be punished.

/~/

"Mr. Hummel, I'm very sorry, but a one-day suspension is the best I can do. The only witness to the crime was the victim himself, who happened to hit his head. We cannot be sure that he remembers-"

"Like hell he doesn't remember! I know that Blaine wouldn't lie about this and he's telling exactly what happened!" Burt exclaimed, slamming a hand down on the desk. "It's ridiculous that all you can do is one day of suspension. Absolutely ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry, but that is all I can do." Principal Figgins said firmly and leaned back in his chair. "It's either that or no punishment at all. I simply cannot-"

"Whatever." Burt muttered as he stood up from his own chair and began to pace in the office. "At least start doing something about the bullying around here. Punishments or something. The slushies-"

"The slushies are a popular drink around here. I cannot control what the students do with them when we aren't looking."

"Then ban them!"

"Mr. Hummel."

"Principal Figgins."

The two stared at each other for a good moment before Burt cleared his throat. "I'm not leaving here until something is done about this. And I mean it."

/~/

Blaine let out a happy sigh as he sat down on the couch, curling up with his worn copy of _Wicked _by Gregory Maguire as snuggled in his old Dalton hoodie. Carole watched the boy with a smile as she sat down on the love seat with a book of her own. "Happy to be home?"

"You have no idea." The pregnant boy immediately responded. "It's so good to not have to worry about nurses barging in and all that... and it's so much more comfortable here. Not to mention, hospital food sucks." He laughed before opening his book, ready to read for a little bit.

Carole did the same with her own book, still smiling slightly. "That's good." She murmured. The two fell into a comfortable silence then as they read, but after a moment she looked up again when she thought of something. "Hey, Blaine?" She waited until the boy looked up before she continued, "Have you called your mom to let her know you're out of the hospital? I'm sure she would appreciate it if you called."

Blinking, Blaine shook his head slightly. "Um, no, I haven't. I guess I could, though." He mumbled, knowing that would be an extremely awkward phone call. But Carole was right; his mother would be happy to know that everything was okay and that he was out of the hospital.

"You can invite her to dinner sometime, too, if you'd like." Carole added, though by the look on Blaine's face, she could tell he wasn't quite ready for that just yet. "Of course, you don't have to if you don't want to. It's up to you, sweetie, and I understand if it takes you some time."

Smiling gratefully, Blaine nodded his head. "Thanks, Carole. I appreciate it." He murmured. He merely looked at her for a moment before the front door and Burt walked inside, sighing heavily as he took off his hat.

"How'd it go?" Carole was immediately on her feet and heading to her husband to give him a quick kiss. "Did Figgins cooperate?"

"Well..." Burt shrugged his shoulders. "It went okay, I guess. I'll tell you all more about it at dinner... speaking of which, what're we having?"

"Pizza!" Blaine exclaimed excitedly from the couch.

This caused Burt to laugh and he smiled over at the teen. "Okay then, pizza it is. I'll call in the order."

* * *

><p><strong>Blainers is home now... yaaay! <strong>

**Just so ya know, I'm planning on the next chapter having some action between Blaine and his mom, and then perhaps skipping to Christmas the chapter after that. Christmas means Kurt comes home and I'm betting you guys are ready for that!Yay!**

**Thanks for reading, guys! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Shew, guys, I love you all. Thank you so, so much for your reviews... they mean so much to me! **

****P.S... Karatekid1018, I'll pass the note along, mkay? Just be patient and see what happens. ;)****

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he should call his mom. Really, he did. He knew that she was probably worried and wanting to hear from him, but... he just couldn't bring himself to pick up the phone and actually dial her number. For some reason he was just nervous and, well, he didn't really want to talk to her.<p>

_"You should at least say hello," Carole had said one day after she'd hung up the phone. Michelle had been calling the Hummel house nearly every day to check on Blaine, but the boy never came to the phone. He just let Carole talk to his mother, perfectly okay with her telling Michelle that he was doing just fine. It was just easier that way. _

_"I'll call her soon." Blaine responded with a small wave of the hand. "Tomorrow I will, I promise."_

That had been yesterday. And now Blaine was dreading the moment when he actually had to pick up the phone and speak with his mother. He just didn't want to.

But he could do that in a little bit; right now he had something much more important to deal with- a job interview. After applying for a job at Baby's R Us, he had been called and asked to come in for a meeting with a manager, where they would decide it he was fit for a position.  
>Blaine certainly hoped that he was, because he really, really needed to start saving money for the baby. He didn't have much left in his savings account and he knew that he and Kurt were going to need lots of money to cover the expenses that came with having a child.<p>

Taking a deep breath, Blaine walked into the store, trying to tell himself to just calm down. He was getting really nervous and he knew that being nervous wouldn't get him anywhere.  
>'<em>Charm, Blaine. Put on your charm and show them that beautiful personality of yours.<em>' That's what Kurt had told him last night on the phone and Blaine repeated the words in his head, knowing that really was what he needed.

He glanced at his watch and realized that he was early, so he had some time to look around the store a bit and scope out items that he was going to need. Crib sheets and bedding were things he knew would be needed, so he figured that he could take a look at those.  
>"Oh wow." He mumbled as he headed that way, already seeing a few price tags as he approached. To see how much something like blankets cost surprised Blaine and he let out a soft sigh, wishing that he had enough money to get this stuff for his daughter.<p>

"I guess this is what happens when you get pregnant in high school, huh?" He muttered to himself with a humorless laugh, frowning slightly. He had never dreamed that he'd be becoming a father at the tender age of seventeen, while he was still in high school, and it honestly made him a bit... sad. In a few months his teenage years would be over, really, because he would have a baby to care for. And Kurt... well, Blaine didn't know what was happening with him. He assumed that he would still be in New York, but he would still have to change a lot. And he didn't deserve to be out through that because of a mista-

'NO!' Blaine internally yelled at himself, not allowing himself to continue on that train of thought. He was not going to think of his baby as a mistake, because she _wasn't._ Sure, she hadn't exactly been planned and was definitely a surprise... but she was _not_ a mistake. Mistakes were things that people regretted, and Blaine had _not_ regretted getting pregnant, not even for a moment. This baby was a miracle in his eyes.

Deciding to direct his thoughts towards something else, Blaine turned and headed towards the clothing section, figuring he might cheer up some by looking at cute little outfits (because who didn't like baby clothes?) and, if he had the money, maybe he could even buy something! That would be good, he decided, so he headed towards the section that had baby dresses, considering the dresses were his favorite thing.

He was admiring a yellow dress with little bows on it when someone suddenly bumped into him. He jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to apologize. "Oh I'm so-" He suddenly stopped, however, when he came face to face with his mother.

"Blaine!" Michelle exclaimed in surprise, obviously shocked to see her son standing in front of her. "I... I didn't mean to bump into you and... well how are you?"

Blaine blinked and opened his mouth, though he wasn't sure what to say. This was just do unexpected and he... well he was supposed to call her before actually seeing her! This was too much too soon!

"Blaine?" Michelle adjusted her purse on her shoulder and smiled just slightly at her son, waiting for a response.

Seeming to have finally found words, Blaine opened his mouth again, "I... I'm fine..." He said quietly. He then looked down at the floor and instinctively clasped his hands over his stomach, feeling a little strange standing here with his mother, chatting like old acquaintances that hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Good. Mrs. Hummel said you were doing well since leaving the hospital, but since I hadn't heard from you personally I wasn't sure..." Michelle trailed off with a small shrug.

"Oh. Yeah." Blaine shrugged as well and continued to stare at the floor. "So what're you doing here?" The question came out harsher than intended and he immediately blushed and glanced up at his mother. "I mean, it's just, this isn't a store you typically go in, so..."

It was Michelle's turn to blush and she smiled slightly as she held up two outfits that were in her hand. "I've been doing some shopping."

"Oh."

"For you, honey. Well your baby, really, but you know what I mean..."

"What?" Surprised, Blaine looked up to meet his mother's gaze with wide eyes. It was obvious that he was shocked about this and for a moment he just stared at her. "I didn't think... I mean... you don't have to..."

"But I want to!" Michelle said quickly as she took a step towards him. Blaine instinctively stepped away and she frowned slightly before continuing. "I really do, sweetie. I know we haven't really been speaking but I want to make up for what happened before-"

Blaine abruptly held up his hands and shook his head slightly. He couldn't deal with this, at least not right now, while they were standing here in the middle of the store. "I have to go. My interview is soon." He mumbled, starting to turn.

"Okay, well just... call me!" Michelle said, reaching forward to grasp his arm. She looked at Blaine for a moment like she may hug him, but she quickly let go and settled for a shaky smile. "Okay?"

Nodding slightly, Blaine pulled his arm away. "Okay. I will." He paused awkwardly for a moment and just looked at his mom, unsure as to who was going to walk away first. He decided it would be him. "Um. Bye." With an awkward wave he turned around, deciding now that he just needed to go. He had to go.

"Bye!

He heard his mother call after him and he just kept going, trying not to think about her anymore. He didn't need to focus on her right now. He had the interview, and that was what he needed to be worried about. Yeah.

/~/

It was an hour later that Blaine came rushing into the house, exclaiming, "I got the job, I got it!" the instant he walked through the door.

Burt and Finn, who were sitting on the couch watching tv, both glanced up in surprise.  
>"You did?" Finn said after a moment when he realized what the boy had said.<p>

"I did! They said it sounded like I would be the perfect employee and they hired me on the spot!"

"That's great!" Finn exclaimed and jumped up from the couch to engulf Blaine in a hug. "Really, dude, that's awesome."

Blaine practically beamed. "Thanks. I'm so excited! I'll work three days a week after school and then on occasional Saturdays... and they even said they could work around my doctors appointments and everything. They were really understanding about the baby, which is great, and I-"

"Did I hear you got the job?" Carole smiled as she walked in from the kitchen, as she had been in there cooking dinner.

"I did!"

"Oh, sweetie!" Carole smiled and opened her arms. "That's so great!"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Carole and he hugged her tightly score pulling away. "Thank you!" He said happily, smiling widely as he pulled away. "I'm just... I'm so glad. I can start saving money now and getting stuff for the baby... it's great!"

Burt, who had been watching from the couch the whole time, chuckled. "I'm proud of ya, kid. Good job."

The words seemed to make Blaine grin even more and he blushed as he looked around at the others. "Thanks," He said once again, letting out a happy sigh. "It's just… it's a relief, really, and I'm really, really excited."

Carole gently patted his shoulder. "You know who else is going to be excited?" She paused for a moment smiled at Blaine, watching as he realized who she was talking about. "Go on, go call him. I'll call you down for dinner when it's ready."

"Okay!" Blaine practically bounced to his room to call Kurt, knowing that he was going to be super excited. He had been really encouraging and reassuring with telling Blaine he would definitely get hired, and now Blaine could tell him that he had been right!

/~/

"Seriously, I'm so proud of you. You're gonna be the best cashier that Baby's R Us has ever seen!"

"Oh, stop."

"I mean it! You'll be great! And the employee discount for you will be rather nice, too…"

Nodding, Blaine smiled at the computer screen. "I know it."

He and Kurt were currently on Skype together, chatting with each other like they always did before bed. Of course they had already talked numerous times earlier in the day, but their conversation tonight seemed especially happy. Ever since Blaine had told the countertenor his news about getting hired a few hours previously, it was all that Kurt seemed to talk about. He was just so, so proud and happy for Blaine and wanted to make sure that he knew it.

"So when do you start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Whoa, that soon?"

"Yeah, I wanted to start as soon as I could." Blaine shrugged slightly, shifting in bed with the laptop. "They'll have to train me, of course, but I still get paid for that and everything, which is nice. Plus I already make more than minimum wage, which is a big, big plus."

Smiling, Kurt gazed at his computer screen and nodded happily for the other boy. "That definitely is." He murmured, smiling even wider. "I'm so happy for you."

The words made Blaine blush and he momentarily looked away. But after a second he glanced back at the computer and smiled brightly, clearly happy that Kurt was happy. "Thank you. I am, too. It's…"

"A relief?"

"Yeah."

"I bet so."

The two smiled yet again and just gazed at each other (well, the computer screens, really) before Kurt glanced at something. He then let out a small groan and gave a pout, resulting in a chuckle from Blaine.

"I gotta go." He sighed. "I have an assignment due at midnight that I'm behind on, so I guess I should work on it…

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes widening slightly. "You should've been working on it now instead of talking to me! Your homework is important and I don't want-"

"Not as important as you."

Blaine suddenly stopped and blushed bright red, though he was smiling slightly. "Kurt…"

"I mean it." The other boy said with a small shrug. "You come before anything else and you know I wouldn't miss our skype dates."

Blaine just blushed again, not knowing what to say. "Dates, huh?" He finally mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt shrugged again. "Whatever you wanna call them, I wouldn't miss them. Not even for some stupid assignment."

"Well." The pregnant boy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled yet again, something that he could never stop doing when he talked to Kurt. "That… that means a lot. Thank you."

There was a pause where the two simply looked at each other again, but it was cut short when Kurt glanced at a clock. "Really." He frowned, "I gotta go now… text me, okay?"

"I will, you know it." Blaine responded immediately. They did this every night before they got off of Skype- Kurt would tell Blaine to text or call, and Blaine would always promise that he would. Multiple times.

"You better."

"You know I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Nodding firmly, Blaine smiled at the camera. "Now go do your homework, okay? I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Goodnight." Kurt whispered, blowing a kiss to the camera.

"Goodnight." Blaine waved, smiling until Kurt logged off and the screen went blank.  
>Yawning softly, he closed the lid to the laptop and placed it aside, still grinning from his conversation with Kurt. He continued to smile as he laid there, just thinking about today. It really had been great, even if he had ran into his mother.<p>

Ah, his _mother._

He sighed softly at the thought of her and he closed his eyes, remembering what she had said to him. She apparently wanted to help now, which was… strange. He didn't know how he felt about it, or if he even believed her.  
>'Only one way to find out, though…' He thought and glanced towards his phone. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed it and dialed that familiar number, pressing it to his ear as it rang. After a moment, someone picked up and Blaine hesitated for a second.<br>'No, don't hang up. Talk to her.' He told himself.

"Hello?"

"Mom? It's Blaine. I want to... I want to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Blaine got the job! Isn't that great?<br>****Up next: I'm skipping to Christmas and Kurt's coming home! Are you guys excited? :) I know that I am!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so sorry this update took longer than usual! I've just been so busy here lately! That being said, I doubt my next update will be very soon. I just don't know because things with school are getting crazy and it's hard to find time to write. :( **

**Oh, the joys of being a high school senior. Sigh. Anyways.**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"Have a great holiday break, guys! Come back ready to sing and dance!" Mr. Schuester smiled as he watched the students stand up. It was the Friday before Christmas break was due to start, and everyone in Glee club had agreed to have a party after school that day. It had been fun with tons of food, singing, dancing, and games, but now it was time to go home.<p>

Blaine was definitely ready for that. He needed to go home, wrap presents, and relax. He was exhausted. And so, so stressed because he still didn't have a present for Kurt yet. It was just... it was so difficult to shop for Kurt because the boy had nearly every clothing item under the sun; not to mention, Blaine wanted the_ perfect_ present, but he didn't know what that perfect preset could be.

Urgh.

He thought about it as he drove home from the school, but nothing came to him. Not a single thing. It was really frustrating, but Blaine tried not to let it bother him as he got out of the car and hurried inside, as it had started to snow a bit. Maybe that meant a white Christmas this year?

"Hey, sweetie!" Carole smiled from where she sat on the couch, watching some cooking show. "I was just about to start dinner. Are you hungry?"

Shaking his head, Blaine put his backpack beside the couch before sitting down. "No, not really. We had a party after school today and I ate a lot there." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay. You know... I think I'll have tonight be one of those... get it yourself nights. Burt's working late anyways and I think Finn's helping him, so they can just fix whatever they want when they get home." Carole murmured with a small shrug to herself. "Anyways, how was school? Was your party fun?"

"School was fine." Blaine murmured. "We didn't really do much since it was the last day before break. And the party was fun... we sang plenty of Christmas carols... and I ate a lot." He said with a small blush. "I think my cravings are starting to kick in now because I kept wanting to eat these little chocolate candies with ketchup..."

"Ah, cravings." Carole smiled at that as she thought back to some of the crazy combinations she'd had while pregnant with Finn. "I know how that goes, sweetie. Sometimes you just want to eat some wild things that seem so delicious to you, even if others think they are gross."

Nodding, Blaine couldn't help but blush at that. He remembered how some of the girls had turned their noses up at his choice of food at the party and declared it was disgusting. It had left Blaine feeling a little self-conscious, but Tina quickly came to the rescue by saying it was completely normal. Cravings were just a part of pregnancy, after all, and she was sure to remind everyone else of that.

"So are you glad it's almost Christmas?"

The sound of Carole's voice jolted Blaine out of his thoughts and he turned to her with a small smile. "Yeah, I am. I'm mostly just excited to see Kurt." He said, his smile widening at the mention of the countertenor. "When will he be here, by the way?"

"His flight comes in early Christmas eve." Carole responded. "He told me that's the only available flight he could get... he would've been here sooner otherwise."

Hearing that obviously disappointed the pregnant boy, as Christmas eve was several days away and he had been anticipating spending all of break with Kurt. Now it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "Well." He said after a moment. "Okay. I guess it gives me more time to figure out a Christmas present for him." Shrugging lightly, Blaine stood up from the couch and rubbed his stomach as the baby moved. "I'm gonna head to my room for a bit. I'm feeling kind of tired after today."

"Okay." Carole said as she looked to Blaine. She watched the boy walk away with a smile and couldn't help but giggle slightly. It seemed that Blaine had bought her story... which meant he was in for a great surprise when he walked into his room.

Blaine let out a small sigh as he started down the hallway, once again trying to think of a Christmas idea for Kurt. He honestly had no clue what he could get for him and he wanted this gift to be perfect, especially after everything that had happened recently. Kurt had been trying _so_ hard to make everything up to Blaine, and he wanted to make sure the other boy knew it was greatly appreciated...  
>'Surely I'll think of something. There's still several days til Christmas.' He thought as he opened the door to his room. Maybe he could even text Rachel and see if she could give him ideas on what to give Kurt. They were roommates, after all...<p>

Yeah, maybe that would work. Thinking it might, Blaine walked into his room with a small smile; however, something quickly stopped him and he let out a surprised gasp.

There, on the bed, adorned with a bright red bow on the top of his head, was his _Kurt._ He was smiling from ear to ear and he visibly perked up when Blaine noticed him. "Hi."

_"Kurt!_ Oh my _god!"_ Almost immediately, Blaine launched himself towards the bed and into Kurt's waiting arms for a hug. "What're you doing here? I thought your flight didn't come in until Christmas eve! Carole said-"

"Carole only said what I told her to." Kurt said with a grin as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. He hugged him tightly for a moment before pulling back to look into those beautiful brown eyes that he loved so much. "I wanted to surprise you, so I flew in today and asked her to tell you that I wouldn't be in until Christmas eve. That way you wouldn't be expecting me."

"Well I definitely wasn't!" Blaine exclaimed. "I was disappointed that you wouldn't be here. But now... you are... and I just... it's great. Really great." He moved in again for another hug and he breathed deeply, inhaling Kurt's familiar scent. Oh, how he'd missed it. He finally pulled away to look at the other boy, still grinning widely as he began to speak.

"So how was the flight?"

At the same moment, Kurt let out an exclamation of his own, "Oh my Gaga, your stomach!"

Both boys stopped for a second before laughing and Blaine gently placed a hand on his midsection. "What?"

"Your stomach!" Kurt exclaimed again. "I mean, the baby bump. It's... it's gotten a lot bigger since Thanksgiving."

Blinking, Blaine glanced down for a moment and blushed slightly. "Oh, has it?"

"It has!" Kurt said excitedly. He then reached over to gently place a hand on the bump, still smiling widely. "That's... that's amazing, Blaine. So amazing. And you look amazing, too, sweetie. You're absolutely glowing."

The words only made Blaine blush a deeper shade of red and he glanced up to meet those glasz eyes again. "You think?"

"Yes!"

"Ah." Blaine glanced down at his stomach and shrugged slightly. Sure, he had noticed his expanding stomach recently (as his clothes has begun to get snug), but he hadn't realized it was anything very obvious to others. Apparently it was, though. "I guess I hadn't noticed it yet. I've been busy with school and work, so my mind has been elsewhere..." He said after a moment.

"Well you look great." Kurt gently rubbed his stomach with a smile. "Your baby bump is absolutely adorable."

Blaine laughed at that. "I had a customer at Baby's R Us tell me that. I told her I was flattered."

"Did you?" Kurt laughed, already seeing it in his head. Blaine was probably the most adorable employee at Baby's R Us, he figured. "I don't doubt it." He said after a moment.

Blaine smiled and dropped a hand down to his stomach, where he could feel his daughter moving around. "Thank you." He murmured.

Kurt returned the smile and merely gazed at the pregnant boy for a moment because, oh, he had missed him so, _so_ much. Seeming to notice the gaze, Blaine blushed slightly. "What?"

"Nothing." The countertenor responded immediately. "Just you. I missed you."

Blaine blushed let again and ducked his head. "I missed you too, Kurt. A lot."

Smiling, Kurt reached over to squeeze the other boy's hand. "Well I'm here now and we'll have all of break to spend together." He murmured.  
>'And then some.' He thought to himself, smiling even more at the thought of telling Blaine that he would be staying in Ohio, even after Christmas break. He'd made the decision to transfer to the Lima campus of Ohio State and not return to New York; that way he could be with Blaine and definitely be in Lima when their daughter was born. He figured it would be easier on everyone if he did that!<br>'Of course, as long as dad is okay with it...' He thought. He wasn't sure how Burt would react to the news, but he was hoping his father would approve and love the fact that Kurt was trying to take responsibility and be here. He just felt like it was the right thing to do and he... gosh, he _needed_ to be here for Blaine.

"Hey."

The sound of Blaine's voice snapped him from his thoughts and he glanced up at him.  
>"Hm?"<p>

"You wanna go to the Lima Bean? My treat." He asked with a smile, clearly just wanting to spend time with him.

Kurt was definitely up for that and he stood from the bed with a smile. "Of course, that sounds great. I've been missing the Lima Bean here lately." He said as he reached over to grab his coat from the chair by the door.

Blaine stood up as well, though it was a bit slower due to his belly, and moved to the closet to find a scarf to wear. "Hey." He said after finding one and wrapping it around his neck. "You gonna leave that on your head? I mean, it's cute, but..." He trailed off, though he was smiling.

Blinking, Kurt reached up to feel the top of his head, and he chuckled when he found the red bow he'd placed there. "I forgot about this." He said, putting it on the dresser. He'd originally used it singe could look like a "present" for Blaine, but he definitely didn't want it on his head in public. "Thanks for telling me. Now. Ready to go?"

Blaine smiled happily and reached over to grab the other boy's hand. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Dawww, a Christmas surprise for Blaine. :) <strong>

**Of course, there's more Christmas goodness to come, so don't worry. I really need to think of gift ideas for Blaine to give Kurt and vice versa... what do you guys think on the matter? What should they get each other? **

**Suggestions would be loved. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well... it's not Christmas yet in the Hummel household, but it's getting closer! I had a sudden idea for this and decided to squeeze it in before the actual Christmas chapter.**

**Oh, and wasn't tonight's new episode of Glee amazing? Thank grilled cheesus we survives the hiatus! Woo!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>For the first few days of break, Kurt and Blaine were practically inseparable. They watched movies, went to the mall, shopped at Baby's R Us, and even bought Blaine his first pair of maternity pants.<p>

The pregnant boy had been getting by with his regular clothes up until this point, and Kurt somehow convinced him that it was time for some new clothes. Maternity stuff was a necessity when pregnant, after all, so the two managed to find some things that Blaine actually liked

After a few days, however, Blaine realized he really, really needed a present for Kurt. He_ had_ to get the countertenor something, and considering Christmas was now two days away, he needed to get one quickly. In order to do so, he had to have Finn distract Kurt.  
>He had Finn make up some story about Carole was really wanting new curtains in the bedroom, and how he needed Kurt's help to pick out the perfect ones. Naturally, he accepted, saying he knew just the thing to get. So with that Finn and Kurt set out, finally leaving Blaine alone so he could go shopping by himself.<p>

The only problem was, he didn't know what the heck to get him!

He was standing by the front door, thinking for a moment before going anywhere, when Carole entered the room and saw him.

"Hey, sweetie." She smiled, "Everything okay?"

Blaine looked up at the sound of her voice and smiled slightly. "Yeah... I'm just thinking. I... well, I have no clue what to get Kurt for Christmas, and I need to get him something today. I finally got him out of the house for a little bit with Finn, but he'll still be back soon..."

"Well," Carole paused for a moment, seeming to be thinking about something. She finally just shrugged her shoulders and gave Blaine a smile. "I think Kurt would like just about anything, so long as it involves you. He... well, he loves you, and I know all he wants is to spend time with you."

Nodding slightly, Blaine smiled at Carole before turning towards the front door. "I... yeah. Thanks, Carole." He murmured. "I guess I'll just have to- Oh!"  
>Suddenly, he stopped and his eyes widened as both of his hands flew to his stomach.<p>

The movement didn't go unnoticed by Carole and in and instant she was at his side. "What's wrong? Blaine?"

Still looking a bit shocked, Blaine looked up at Carole, taking a moment to form words. "She... she..." Tears were brimming in his eyes and he let out a small laugh before just spitting it out, "She kicked. The baby just kicked!" He excitedly grabbed her hand and pressed it against his midsection, close to where he'd just felt the little jab. "She just did it a second ago... there it is again!"

It was obvious that Carole was both relieved and excited. "Oh, that's great!" She exclaimed when she felt the small kick on her hand. "Is this the first time?"

"Yeah." Blaine whispered, absolutely delighted. "I've felt her wiggle around a little before, but she's never kicked like that. It was so cool and I... wow." He let out another small laugh, not even realizing that tears were spilling down his cheeks.

Carole reached up to gently wipe them away before she pulled the pregnant boy into a hug. "That's amazing, sweetie. I'm so happy for you."

Nodding, Blaine hugged her tightly. Oh, this was perfect, absolutely perfect. He could feel his daughter kicking now! She was kicking, just like a healthy baby should!

Smiling, he pulled away, and that's when it hit him.  
>He knew just what to get Kurt now! It would be perfect!<p>

He suddenly scrambled for his keys, making Carole laugh when he exclaimed, "I gotta go!"  
>She merely handed his key ring to him before watching him go, still smiling at the happy look on his face.<p>

/~/

"Finn. Maroon and red are _not_ the same color. Honestly! We _cannot_ just get plain_ red_ curtains; they won't go with the rest of the bedroom decor!" Kurt gave his step brother an incredulous look as he held two strips of material towards him. "See the difference? _Not_ the same!"

Blinking, Finn looked at the fabrics for a moment before just shrugging his shoulders. Whatever, he didn't really care. Kurt could pick out whatever kind of curtains he wanted, because really, he was just here to distract him so Blaine could have some alone time to go shopping. He was really hoping he'd gotten whatever he needed already, because he'd just about had enough of this curtain shopping. "Just get the maroon, then."

"Okay, I will!" Kurt snatched the appropriate package from the shelf, internally praising himself for such a good choice. Carole would definitely love these curtains!

They quickly made the purchase before heading out to the car, with Kurt shivering against the cold and Finn muttering something about how he was hungry. "Oh, hush," The smaller boy rolled his eyes as they pulled out of the parking lot. "We'll be home in a few minutes and you'll be able to eat."

Soon enough they were indeed back home and Finn went inside to hide the present for his mom before getting some dinner. According to him, shopping really made him work up an appetite.  
>Rolling his eyes, Kurt made his way down the hall to see what Blaine was up to. Figuring the pregnant boy was in his room, he poked his head inside. He was delighted to find him sitting on the bed, cross legged and smiling. "Hey, you."<p>

Blaine raised a hand in a wave as Kurt entered and his smile widened even more as he approached the bed. "Did you have fun shopping with your brother?"

"Fun? Eh. I suppose you could say that."

Laughing, Blaine reached over to pull something out from behind the pillow. "Well." He murmured, "I think I might have something that might cheer you up." He said, placing a package in Kurt's hands.

Kurt glanced down at the package with a curious expression. "Belly paint?"

Nodding, Blaine shifted on the bed before slowly pushing up his shirt. Obviously, he had already been into the paint, as there was a festive Christmas tree adorning his baby bump. "I thought it might be fun." He shrugged, glancing down at his stomach. "We can just sorta... paint whatever on my stomach."

As always, Kurt was captivated by the curve of Blaine's midsection. It was an amazing reminder of their baby and he... oh, he just loved seeing it. "Okay." He finally said when he snapped from his little trance, smiling as he got the paints out again. "Hold still." He dipped his finger into the red jar of paint before he leaned in, starting to create something under the tree. After a moment he sat back with a smile, clearly happy about his work. "Okay, look now."

Blaine very carefully shifted on the bed so that he could see himself in the mirror above the dresser. "Oh! You made presents. Under the tree." He laughed softly, reaching down to gently trace a finger around the rectangular "present" under the Christmas tree that was painted across his belly. "Cute."

Kurt nodded, carefully getting his phone out so he could snap a quick photo.

"Hey!" Blaine quickly looked up with a small blush, though he was smiling as he did so.

"What? I was just taking an adorable picture." Kurt said simply. He then placed his phone aside and grabbed another jar of paint. "Can we wash that off and do another design on your stomach?"

"Yeah. We can do whatever we want." Blaine nodded, reaching over to grab the damp towel he'd already brought into the room. He gently wiped it across his stomach, cleaning off the green and red paint. "There." He murmured when his baby bump was bare again.

Almost immediately Kurt was painting something else, swirling colors together and grinning madly as he worked. Blaine, who was more than content to just let the other boy go to town, sat quietly and watched with amusement. It made him happy to see that Kurt was enjoying this. "Is that a rainbow I see?" He asked after a moment as he looked down at his belly.

"Mhmm." The countertenor murmured, grinning as he added little clouds in blue. "It is."

"Aww. I love it. But where's the pot of gold?"

"Blaine." Kurt looked up and playfully rolled his eyes. "That's getting awfully detailed for this belly paint. Buuut... I can try..." Smiling, he wiped off his hands before dipping a finger into the yellow so he could get to work. He did his best, making a silly little "pot of gold" at the end of the rainbow. He was just putting on "the perfect finishing touches," as he said, when suddenly he froze.

Blaine, who knew all too well why the other boy had stopped moving, bit back a smile. "What?"

Kurt slowly looked up to meet his gaze, his eyes wide. "She kicked." He said softly, moving to press his hand more firmly against the baby bump. He didn't even care that it was smearing his rainbow painting, because, _holy crap_, he'd just felt his baby girl kick! That was amazing! "She really... I felt... Oh!" His face lit up again as he felt another movement under his hand. "She did it again!"

"She did." Blaine laughed as he moved one of his hands to his stomach as well. "She did it for the first time earlier today."

"_Really?"_

"Yeah."

"Wow."

Blaine softly laughed again and watched Kurt, absolutely loving the amazed look on his face. It was as if his day had just been made because of this small moment under his hand.  
>"She'll probably move more if we keep painting." He finally said to break the long silence that had fallen over them. "That's why I got the stuff. It said it could stimulate the baby some, I think." He shrugged.<p>

"Oh. That's cool." Kurt whispered as he slowly pulled his hand back. He then grabbed the towel and gently rubbed it over the pregnant boy's exposed stomach so that they could continue painting and hopefully feel their daughter's movements again.  
>"Come on, let's make something else. Maybe she'll kick more while we do it."<p>

Together the boys painted across Blaine's tummy, swirling together colors to make cutesy patterns, funny sayings, and then, in the end, a messy picture of the earth. "It would probably look better if my stomach was a bit more round." Blaine commented as he looked at it in the mirror.

"Yeah. That and if we were better artists," Kurt giggled softly. He then looked down at his hands, which were covered in both dried and still wet paint, before he headed for the door. "Hey, I'm gonna go wash my hands really quickly. Be right back." He murmured and then headed out to the hall a moment later.

"Mkay." Blaine murmured as he wiped his stomach off, trying to rid it of the blue and green paint it was currently adorned with. Kurt hadn't been gone long when he got it all clean, and just as he sat on the bed he got an idea.

The perfect idea that he'd been needing!

Wanting to finish before Kurt returned, he grabbed the red paint and turned towards the mirror to get to work. He could hear the countertenor coming down the hallway just as he finished.

"Blaine, are you hungry?" Kurt said as he rounded the corner into the room. "I was thinking we could go out, if you wanted?" He suggested, a bit surprised when he realized that he was at the mirror, having apparently been painting something else. "Oh, so you weren't done with our artwork, huh?" He chuckled.

Shaking his head, the shorter teen turned around to face Kurt, making sure that his shirt was pushed up so he could still see his stomach. "No. I still had one more thing to do."

"Oh?" Amused, Kurt glanced down at Blaine's tummy, but what he saw made him freeze.

The simple words, written in red, were displayed across the baby bump.

_I love you._

Three words that Kurt had so desperately missed hearing from the boy standing across from him.

"Blaine..." He started softly, shifting his gaze to look into those big, beautiful brown eyes.

But Blaine quickly shushed him and held up a hand, smiling as he slowly crossed the room. "Consider this an early Christmas gift," was what he said before leaning in and kissing Kurt right on the lips.

To say that the gesture both surprised and delighted Kurt would be an understatement. He kissed back with everything he had, not hesitating to slide his hands up to tangle in those curly locks he loved so, so much.

The two stayed like that for quite a while, kissing, until they had to pull apart and gasp for breath.

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you. I love you so, so much."

Smiling, Blaine leaned into the embrace and breathed deeply, inhaling Kurt's scent before simply murmuring, "I love you, too. _Both_ of us do." He added, smiling when Kurt slid a hand down to rest on his belly.

* * *

><p><strong>Blainers and Kurtsie are finally getting back together... aren't you guys happy? :)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**It's Christmas time! :D**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The slight creaking of the bedroom door alerted Blaine that he was no longer alone in the room. He laid still as he listened to the other occupant slowly walk over, gingerly sit on the bed, and lean over to gently press a kiss to his temple with a whispered, "Merry Christmas, baby."<p>

The gesture left Blaine blushing, and unable to hide it anymore, he opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

Kurt let out a little squeak of surprise. "I didn't know you were awake!"

"Well I am." Blaine chuckled as he shifted in bed, letting out a breath as he had a little difficulty sitting up. "Ah. My belly's getting in the way." He blushed. "Anyways, what're you doing sneaking into my room, huh?"

Smiling, Kurt scooted in to gently lay a hand on Blaine's baby bump. "I couldn't sleep any longer." He said honestly, "And I just wanted to see you, even if you weren't awake yet."

"Ah. I see." Blaine shrugged before leaning in to peck the other boy on the cheek. He let out a content sigh and situated comfortably again, glancing at Kurt before whispering. "So, I've been thinking."

Almost immediately Kurt's head snapped up and his eyes went wide. "Oh?" He whispered, his mind going back to a few nights ago.

_The simple words, written in red, were displayed across the baby bump._

_I love you._

_Three words that Kurt had so desperately missed hearing from the boy standing across from him._

_"Blaine..." He started softly, shifting his gaze to look into those big, beautiful brown eyes._

_But Blaine quickly shushed him and held up a hand, smiling as he slowly crossed the room. "Consider this an early Christmas gift," was what he said before leaning in and kissing Kurt right on the lips._

_To say that the gesture both surprised and delighted Kurt would be an understatement. He kissed back with everything he had, not hesitating to slide his hands up to tangle in those curly locks he loved so, so much._

_The two stayed like that for quite a while, kissing, until they had to pull apart and gasp for breath._

_"Oh, Blaine." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around him. "I love you. I love you so, so much."_

_Smiling, Blaine leaned into the embrace and breathed deeply, inhaling Kurt's scent before simply murmuring, "I love you, too. Both of us do." He added, smiling when Kurt slid a hand down to rest on his belly._

_They stayed that way for a moment, until Blaine suddenly seemed to snap._

_"Oh my god." He whispered. "Oh god. Wait. We can't- we have to-" He shook his head and suddenly moved away, leaving the countertenor confused and giving him a curious look._

_"Blaine?" He said softly._

_"I shouldn't have done that." He responded with a small shake of the head. "I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry-"_

_"Sweetie, what are you talking about?"_

_"I'm only going to tie you here. Oh my god, I shouldn't have-"_

_"Blaine..."_

_"I feel so stupid. I'm sorry-"_

_"Blaine..."_

_"J-Just.. I don't... Kurt... I didn't mean-"_

_"Blaine!" Kurt suddenly reached out to place his hand's on the pregnant boy's shoulders. What on earth was wrong? Blaine was going on and on about something, and Kurt just didn't understand. Them kissing was supposed to be a good thing, right? But Blaine was freaking out for some reason... Why?  
><em>_"Take a deep breath." He said slowly, "And then tell me what's wrong. I don't understand what's going on right now and I need you to explain._

_Blaine, whose big brown eyes had suddenly filled with tears, frowned as he looked up. "I don't want to tie you down." He whispered. "So I shouldn't have kissed you like that. We can forget-"_

_"Whoa, whoa, what?" Kurt's eyes widened and he frantically shook his head. What was this? Something to do with the hormones? Mood swings that pregnant people had? "What're you talking about? Blaine, I've been waiting for so long for that to happen and I don't understand. This was a good thing!"_

_"B-but I can't tie you down!" Blaine suddenly exclaimed as he moved back again. "You have dreams that you need to fulfill and if you're with me, I'll just keep you from them. That's not fair to you! I can't do that. I can't. I'm sorry. A relationship right now-"_

_"-is what we need."_

_Blaine blinked. "What?"_

_"A relationship. We need it right now." Kurt said firmly, reaching over to wipe away a few of the tears that had slipped down the other's cheeks. He then held up a hand, signaling that he didn't want to be interrupted. "It will be healthy for our daughter if we're together. That way she knows her daddies love each other and she doesn't wonder why her family isn't normal." He then let out a small laugh when he realized how ridiculous it sounded, considering having a child with two fathers was anything but typical and wouldn't be considered "normal" in Lima, Ohio. But still. It would be more stable that way and better for the baby. "I promise, it'll be okay. Us being together won't tie me here. You know why? Because I want to be here, for the baby. That's different than being tied down, Blaine. I swear to you, you're not going to tie me down. I've been waiting for this to happen. I want it to happen. Okay?"_

_There was a pause where the two merely looked at each other, until finally, Blaine nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry. I just... I need to think, okay? Just... yeah. I need to think about this."_

_Kurt couldn't help but be disappointed at this, though he nodded in understanding. He would give Blaine time to think if that's what he needed. "Okay, that's fine. Take your time. Just know that I'm here for you, and I love you, Blaine. I love you so much."_

"Thinking?" Kurt said quietly.

"Mhmm." Blaine shifted to look at Kurt. "I have. A lot."

"Oh?"

"I think you're right." Blaine said simply with a small shrug. "Actually, I know you are. Us being together is... a good thing, and it's healthy for the baby." He paused for a moment, closely watching Kurt and gauging his expression.

"Okay." Kurt nodded slowly. "Then that means..."

"That you're my boyfriend." Blaine said immediately with a smile. "Unless, of course, you've got another boy back in New York you'd rather have?" His tone was teasing, but Kurt could sense that the question was only half-joking.

"No, no. Only you." He responded immediately and leaned in for a kiss, which the younger boy didn't object to. They pulled away after a moment, both blushing, and Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. "I would never dream of being with anyone else- not ever."

Blushing, Blaine closed his eyes and hummed in content. "Not ever?" He repeated.

"Mhmm. Not ever."

"So there's never been... anyone else?"

The sudden insecurity in Blaine's question had the older boy pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Anyone else?" He frowned slightly.

Now frowning as well, Blaine glanced down at the blanket and pretended to pick at a fuzz. "I mean... did you date anyone else? When we were broken up? He finally mumbled without looking up.

The question clearly had Kurt surprised him and at first he understand why Blaine was asking such a thing. Did he honestly think he would just forget about him like that? He stared at him for a moment before he suddenly realized, and he quickly answered.  
>"Honey, no. There's never been anyone else, not even when we were apart. I may have been... upset... during that period of misunderstanding, but despite the fact that I was pissed, I could never do anything with anyone else. Being with another guy wouldn't... well, it wouldn't have felt right to me." He said honestly. "You're the only one that would ever feel right. You do feel right. This is right."<p>

Blinking, Blaine finally looked up into Kurt's eyes and managed a small smile for him. "Okay." He whispered softly, as that was all he had to say at the moment. He'd just had a moment of panic, a second of fear that Kurt had been with someone else, but he was okay now. He felt stupid for even thinking for a second that Kurt would be with another guy. "Sorry for asking."

"No, it's okay. You have every right to ask." Kurt said honestly. "I hurt you before and I don't blame you for making sure I hadn't done something stupid before we jumped back into a relationship. It's okay. It's all okay." Smiling slightly, he reached over to grab Blaine's hand and gently entwine their fingers. "I'll never hurt you again, Blaine. I swear to you that I won't."

Blaine smiled as well and gave the hand a squeeze before he scooted in closer, snuggling up to Kurt. "I know you won't." He responded softly, smiling more when he felt Kurt shift to rest a hand on his stomach. "You've been proving that ever since I moved in here, and I appreciate it so much. Thank you."

At that, Kurt relaxed a bit more and pressed a kiss to Blaine's head. "Anything for you." He responded softly.

The two then fell into a comfortable silence, just holding each other, until Blaine perked up at the sound of someone else waking up. "I think that's Carole." He murmured.

"Mmm." Kurt murmured in response. "She's probably getting up to make breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Well yeah. She makes a big breakfast for us and then we all go open presets together."

"Oh. That's cool." Blaine blinked, wondering if that's what typical families did. He had personally never done such a thing growing up because after the age of about ten, Blaine realized that Christmas had begun to change. It turned into a day where his father could impress the extended family he invited over, and during the time that they were there, Blaine was expected to be on his best behavior. He and Cooper had to be quiet and it wasn't until after Christmas dinner that they could open their gifts, which were typically things that he didn't really want anyways. But, he got used to it, and learned to be grateful for what he did have because even though it became a bit boring for him, some kids didn't even get a Christmas at all.  
>But this year would be different because he would get to spend the whole day with Kurt and his family. The thought had him smiling and he suddenly shifted out of Kurt's arms. "Come on, let's get up. I really wanna shower before we get into presents and all that. I imagine Carole will be taking pictures and I don't wanna be looking like this."<p>

Kurt watched as the pregnant boy motioned to his hair and he let out a small laugh, as the untamed curls were looking a bit unruly this morning. "Mmkay." He said, standing up and stretching a bit. "Why don't you go shower? I took mine earlier because I couldn't sleep." He shrugged.

"Ah. No wonder your hair seemed styled already," Blaine chuckled as he grabbed a few things he would need in the bathroom. "Anyways. I'll be back in a few." With that, he turned and walked away, heading off to take a shower.

Forty five minutes later, both boys were ready for Christmas day.

Blaine was dressed in a pair of red maternity pants- which he had been absolutely thrilled to find- a white sweater, and a candy-cane striped bow tie. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Kurt, who was dressed in a pair of fitted white pants and red sweater. "Our color schemes match."

"They do!"

Both giggled and then headed towards the kitchen, where they could hear Carole already preparing breakfast. "Good morning, boys!" She said cheerfully when she saw them. "How does waffles, eggs, and bacon sound?"

Blaine immediately perked up. "Bacon?"

"Yes, and I'm making plenty of it." Carole laughed as she motioned to a plate that was already stacked high with strips.

Blaine grinned widely at this. "Good!" He then walked over to the waffle maker, seeing that it was warming up. "Mind if I help?"

"Oh, not at all! You boys can be in charge of the waffles." Carole nodded, motioning to the batter bowl that was sitting nearby.

"Okay!" The boys then got to work, and thirty minutes later, breakfast was ready.

"Looks delicious, honey." Burt commented as he walked into the dining room, surveying the meal. He then pecked a kiss on Carole's cheek and sat down, clearly ready to eat.

Carole smiled as she took her own seat. "Thank you. But the boys helped, too." She motioned towards Kurt and Blaine, who were sitting beside each other.

"Well, everyone, it looks good. So what do you say we dig in?"

Finn perked up. "Yes!"

"Okay then!"

Everyone started eating then and enjoying the meal, though it was clear that they were all a bit excited about the presents that were to come afterwards. Naturally, Finn finished first, and Carole had to sternly remind him not to go in the living room yet; she knew he would try to snoop in the gifts.

"Just wait a few more minutes." She told him.

Finally, though, breakfast was over and the dishes were done, so the family headed towards the living room. The presents were already divided into piles, one for each person, and Blaine was shocked to see that he had one, too.

"Guys." He said softly as he looked at it, seeing that he had several gifts there. "You didn't have to buy me anything. You shouldn't have, really..."

"Nonsense, kid. You're a part of this family now, so that means you get presents." Burt said as he sat down in his chair, "And don't try to argue with me, kay?"

Blaine, who was both smiling and blushing at this, nodded and slowly sat down beside his pile of gifts. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Okay!" Carole said excitedly as she walked in, camera in hand. "You guys can go ahead and open if you'd like, just as long as you give me time to take pictures."

"Kay!" Finn exclaimed before he dug into his first gift. It was some Xbox game he'd apparently been wanting, and he excitedly turned towards his mother to rave about it. "I've been dying to get this for ages-"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother and turned to Blaine with a smile. "Well, go ahead. I wanna see what you got."

"I wanna see what you got, too." Blaine responded as he picked up a small package that happened to be from Kurt. "How about we go at the same time?"

"Okay."

Both boys ripped into the their first gifts. For Blaine, it was a bow tie adorned with little snowman; for Kurt, it was a new pair of white suspenders.  
>"Kurt!" The pregnant teen exclaimed. "This is absolutely adorable! Thank you so much." He promptly leaned in for a quick kiss, not even realizing that everyone else in the room had stopped to look.<p>

"Uh, guys?" Finn spoke up with a slight smile on his face.

Blaine turned around, blushing when he saw he and Kurt seemed to be the center of attention. "What?"

"You kids finally got back together." Burt grinned and shared a look with his wife. He then nudged anther gift towards Blaine. "I'm happy for ya. Now go back to opening presents, we'll quit embarrassing you."

Both blushing profusely, Kurt and Blaine grinned at the adults and continued into the next present. For Blaine it was a deep red maternity sweater; for Kurt it was a new leather jacket.

It went on like this, with everyone opening their gifts, for another twenty minutes.

It ended with Carole getting new jewelry from Burt and cookware from the boys, Burt getting new tools he'd been wanting, Finn racking up on new Xbox games and iTunes gift cards, Kurt getting mostly clothes and gift cards to his favorite stores, and Blaine with a mixture of clothes, CDs, and even a few baby items. They all seemed pretty pleased with their gifts, but when Carole started to pick up the wrapping paper on the floor, Kurt stood up and stopped her.

"Wait. I have another present for Blaine."

Seeming a bit confused, Blaine looked up with a curious expression. "But you already got me stuff. My new bow ties and those maternity capris I can wear when it gets warmer."

Kurt was unable to hold back a smile at the adorable look on his boyfriend's face. "Yes," He said slowly, "I did get you those things, but did you honestly think that was all?" He grinned.

"Well, I mean, I don't need much-" Blaine started, though he was quickly shushed.

"Just lemme tell you. I think- I_ hope_- that you'll like this." The countertenor said with a smile. He then looked towards his father and smiled at him as well. "This kind of effects you, too, and it might be kind of a surprise, but..." He trailed off for a moment and took a deep breath, suddenly realizing that he was nervous about sharing this piece of news. Everyone would be happy, right? His dad would be proud of him? Oh, he truly hoped so.

Realizing that the others were still waiting for him to say something, Kurt cleared his throat and turned to look directly into Blaine's eyes. "I'm not going back to New York after break is over." He said softly. "I've enrolled at Ohio State for the next semester. I'm staying in Lima. I'm staying with you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I am ending the chapter there, but that's because I have more Christmas surprises in the next chapter. Hooraaayy. :D<strong>

**Oh! In case you didn't know, I posed another story called Coping the other night. It's quite different from this, but I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought of it. I'm debating on whether I should just leave it as a one-shot or if I should continue it. **

**Anyways, thanks guys! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's part two of Christmas at the Hummel's! **

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt cleared his throat and turned to look directly into Blaine's eyes. "I'm not going back to New York after break is over." He said softly. "I've enrolled at Ohio State for the next semester. I'm staying in Lima. I'm staying with you."<em>

For a moment nobody spoke.

Kurt frowned slightly as he glanced around, still waiting for some sort of reaction. "Guys?" He said softly before turning back to his boyfriend. "Blaine?"

Blaine, who seemed to be in a shocked daze, blinked a few times at the sound of his name. "You're really staying?" He whispered.

"Yeah." Kurt immediately responded. "It's already official, so don't try to tell me I shouldn't do this. I dropped my half of the lease on the apartment in New York and I transferred my classes, so... I'm here to stay. With you and our daughter." He waited for a second, and when Blaine didn't say anything else, he turned towards his father, who was gripping Carole's hand rather tightly. "Dad, I know I should have told you this sooner, but... I wanted it to be a surprise. And honestly, I didn't want anyone to try and stop me. I know that you all are probably going to say that New York has always been my dream, but... it's not anymore. Dreams change, and right now my dream is this man sitting right here-" He paused to motion to Blaine, "who is giving me the greatest gift anyone could ever ask for. Our baby. And he needs me. I can't just go back to New York and ignore the fact that he is pregnant with my child and needs support. I can't go back, Dad, not now. Maybe someday, but I-"

"Hey." Burt suddenly raised a hand, signaling for his son to stop. He let out a long sigh before he stood up from his chair, looking at the young man standing in front of him. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Kurt." He said, reaching over to place a hand on his shoulder. "I've known for a while that you weren't going to back to New York. I could just tell. You love Blaine and your daughter too much to do that... and I'm proud of your decision, kid. I really am."

Kurt just stared at his father with wide eyes, clearly shocked by his response. He had expected him to be surprised, or maybe even mad that he was leaving New York after striving to get there, but... he wasn't. "Dad." He finally whispered, a smile spreading across his face. He then threw his arms around the man in a hug, squeezing him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Burt chuckled and hugged in return, gently patting his son on the back. "I love you, kid."

"I love you, too."

Suddenly Kurt could feel another pair of arms encircling him and he looked up to see that Carole had joined the hug.

"I'm proud of you too, Kurt." She smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Blushing, Kurt smiled at her before pulling back. "Thank you." He said softly, wiping at the tears that had begun to form in his eyes. "Thank you so much." He smiled at Carole and his dad once again before he turned around, realizing that Blaine still hadn't said much about this. "Blaine?" He whispered, slowly walking towards him.

The pregnant teen glanced up then, and Kurt could see tears in those beautiful brown eyes of his. "You're really staying?" He whispered in a shaky voice before he looked away, as if he might be afraid of the answer. "Because if this is a joke, I... I..." He trailed off with a small shake of the head. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if Kurt wasn't really serious about this. He needed him here_ so badly.._.

Immediately Kurt rushed to Blaine's side and crouched down on the floor where he was sitting. "Yes! Of course I'm staying." He said, reaching in to place his hands on his boyfriend's cheeks. "This isn't a joke, I swear. I would never joke about something like this. _I promise._ I'm not going anywhere, baby, I'm really not. Okay?" He gently wiped away a few of Blaine's tears that had begun to fall and he smiled at him. "I really am staying here. I love you too much to leave again."

Blaine's lower lip trembled and he looked up at Kurt, just staring at him. But then suddenly the dam seemed to break loose and he choked back a sob as he threw his arms around the countertenor, his hands tightly gripping at Kurt's sweater.

The action alarmed the older boy and he immediately went into comfort mode, wondering if he had done something wrong. "Blaine?" He said softly, gently rubbing his back. When he didn't get a response he looked at his family with wide eyes, not knowing what to do. What did he do wrong? Why was his love so upset? He continued to gently rub his back and whisper loving things in his ear, when finally, he got a response.

"Th-thank you." Blaine choked out, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. "Thank you so much." He then pulled away, blushing in embarrassment when he realized he'd caused quite a scene- everyone in room was staring at him. "Um." He reached up and rubbed at his eyes, which were still red and watery, and then managed a small smile for Kurt. "Sorry. I'm just... relieved. So relieved."

Kurt, who was nodding slightly as if trying to comprehend, slowly asked, "So those were... happy... tears?"

"Yes." Blaine whispered, again wiping his eyes. "They were. I'm just... I'm _so_ happy you're staying. Words can't even describe... I... thank you so much." He one again moved into the other boy's arms, though this time it was to kiss him gently instead of cry. "I love you so much, Kurt. So much. Thank you."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tightly, as if he would never let go. "I love you, too, honey." He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. "I wouldn't dream of being anywhere but here."

Suddenly the flash of the camera reminded the two boys that the others were in the room. They pulled away to look at Carole, expecting her to have the camera, but were surprised to find her empty handed.

"Hey, don't look at me." She laughed and pointed across the room to her son.

Curious, Blaine turned around and laughed out loud when he realized it what Finn who had the camera.

"What?" The tall boy exclaimed. "It was the perfect moment for a cute picture!"

Rolling his eyes, Kurt also let out a small giggle. "Oh, Finn. I'll never really understand you."

The whole room burst into laughter then, leaving Finn shrugging and looking at the camera in his hands. "Whatever." He shrugged again and placed the device aside, now going back to checking out the gifts he'd just opened.

Still smiling, Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was beaming at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Just you." The countertenor shrugged.

"Just me?"

"Mhmm. Just you."

The two smiled at each other and shared a kiss, though they quickly pulled away when Carole began to speak.

"Oh, Blaine, I almost forgot! Your mother stopped by the other day," She said as she briefly walked into the other room to retrieve something, "and she asked me to give this to you."

"My mom?" Blaine asked in surprise, taking the thin envelope from Carole's hand. He hadn't seen his mother since running into her that day at Baby's R Us. He had talked to her briefly on the phone a couple times since then, but he was still surprised to see she had something for him, considering their relationship wasn't... well, it wasn't great at the moment. "Thanks."  
>Curious at to what this was, he opened the envelope and pulled out the Christmas card that was inside. He recognized his mother's handwriting on the inside and he quickly read the note.<p>

'_Blaine,_

_I hope you have a good Christmas at the Hummel's. Carole tells me that you and the baby have been doing well. I'm glad to hear it._

_The house feels strange without you here. Give me a call or stop by sometime and maybe we'll do lunch. I'd love to hear more about you and my granddaughter._

_I love you. Merry Christmas._

_Mom.'_

Blaine smiled just slightly at that, happy that his mother had been thoughtful enough to write him a note. Even though it wasn't much, it showed that she was trying, at least a little bit.  
>He was reading the card over once more when he felt a hand on his arm. He glanced up, surprised to see Kurt looking pale and wide eyed. "What?"<p>

"This. It fell out of the card when you opened it."

Blinking, Blaine glanced down to see Kurt holding something out to him. It only took a moment for his mouth to drop open. "Oh my god."

It was a check for _two thousand dollars._

Confused, Blaine glanced down at the card for any indication as to what this was. It only took him a moment to spot it, written in small print underneath his mother's signature.

_'P.S. This is for the baby. I know you'll use it wisely.'_

"Oh my god." He said again and looked up at Kurt. "Did my mom seriously just give us two thousand dollars?"

"She did."

"What?" Burt suddenly jumped up from his chair and hurried towards the boys, his eyes just as wide as theirs from surprise. "Your mother did _what?"_

"She sent us a check." Blaine held the thin piece of paper up to Burt, who let out a low whistle when he saw it.

"Well hooooly crap, she did, huh?" Burt short of laughed as he looked at the check for a moment. He then handed it to Carole, who let out a breath. "I guess we'll put that in the bank as soon as possible. Then you can take some out anytime you need to get something for the baby."

"Yeah." Blaine breathed, still in shock as to what he had just seen. Two thousand dollars was a lot of money and would pay for many of the baby items.  
>The most expensive items, like the crib and changing table, were things they already had since they were using Kurt's old baby things Burt had saved, so they wouldn't have to worry about buying those. That meant rest of the clothes, bottles, and tons of diapers would be covered, and they could save some of the check for doctor's bills and baby formula... And with Blaine working, they could save even more...<p>

Whoa. That was awesome.

"I.. I think I should call my mom." Blaine said after a moment, realizing that this definitely deserved a thank you. "I... yeah. I'm gonna go call her." He slowly stood up, blushing as the task was a bit difficult with his growing belly. But finally he was on his feet, pulling his phone from his pocket. "I'll be right back.." He started towards the hallway, that way he could go to his room to make the phone call, but he suddenly stopped and turned to look at Burt and Carole. "Do you think... would it be okay if I... invited my mother to dinner?" He asked a bit hesitantly. It was obvious that he didn't think she would actually come, but part of him just felt like he should at least ask. She had just given him two thousand dollars, after all.

And... he missed her. Despite the fact he didn't act like it, Blaine missed his mother, so, _so_ much. Unlike his father, she had always been the more loving parent, and even now, after all that had happened recently, she was trying to be in Blaine's life again. He couldn't just turn away from that, because, well, he needed his mom now more than ever. She was his mom.

At Blaine's question, Burt frowned slightly and glanced at his wife. It was obvious that was still a bit skeptical about Blaine's parents after what had happened. Even though Michelle Anderson hadn't actually been the one to throw Blaine out of the house, she didn't stop her husband from doing it. And that bothered Burt, a lot. But... she was trying now, so maybe he shouldn't hold a grudge against the woman...

He glanced at Carole again, who had smiling and nodding at Blaine.

"Of course you can! We would love it of your mother came... we'll have plenty of food, so you go right ahead and call her."

Blaine's face practically lit up at that. "Thank you!" He exclaimed before heading off to his room to phone his mom, clearly excited.

Carole watched him go before she glanced at her husband. "It'll be good for him to see his mother. God knows he needs her right now." She whispered.

Burt nodded in agreement, unable to deny the truth in that statement. "Yeah. He does." He let out a small sigh before glancing back at Kurt, who still seemed to be in a bit of shock over the check. "You okay, buddy?"

Kurt blinked a few times and glanced at his dad. "Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt slowly stood up and smoothed out his shirt. "Just surprised, I guess. And happy for Blaine... I know he misses his parents, so this means a lot to him."

"I bet it does." Burt nodded.

There was a pause then were everyone sort of just stared at each other, but then Carole clapped her hands.

"Well," She said. "I think it's about time we start cooking for tonight. I have a turkey to baste!"

That caught Finn's attention and he immediately glanced up. "Can I help?"

Instantly the others all answered in unison, "NO."

Laughing, Carole started into the kitchen with Kurt on her heels. "Sweetie, we all know you'll just eat the food rather than help make it, so no."

"Hmph." Finn muttered, watching them walk off. "Fine, I didn't really want to help anyways." He shrugged and picked up his new games, deciding he would just go play Xbox until he was needed (or got hungry).  
>He was just about to head to his room when Blaine suddenly came bounding down the hallway, practically vibrating with excitement. "She said she'll come!" He exclaimed, hurrying into the kitchen. "My mom's coming to dinner!"<p>

At the sound of his excited boyfriend, Kurt turned around from where he was pulling a mixing bowl from a cabinet. "She is?"

"Yes!" Blaine beamed, looking from Kurt to Carole. "She said she probably wouldn't be able to come over until about seven, though, because my dad is having some sort of party with some family and people he works with..." He shrugged slightly, knowing his father was always trying to impress someone. "But she said she would for a little bit."

"That's great!" Kurt said happily, walking over to press a kiss to his cheek. "I'm happy for you, sweetheart. It'll be good for you to see your mom."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah," he smiled, "It will be." He then turned to Carole, who was getting out a pan for the turkey. "In the meantime, do you need any help?"

Carole smiled over at Blaine. "Of course! You can help Kurt with the green bean casserole first..."

/~/

Hours later, after preparing many dishes and playing several games in between, it was nearly time for dinner. Carole had pushed it back so they could wait for Blaine's mother to arrive, and the table was just being set in preparation.

Blaine, however, was nervously hovering near the door, obviously worried about his mother. He had been so excited for her arrival earlier in the day, but now he was realizing that he was feeling a bit apprehensive about seeing her. What if it was awkward? What if she didn't want to see him again?  
>He nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and glanced at the clock, letting out a noise of distress when he saw it was seven.<p>

"Blaine..." Kurt walked over at that moment, having decided he couldn't watch another second of his boyfriend's nervous behavior. "It'll be fine. This is just your mom." He whispered, placing a soft kiss to his cheek.

Blaine let out a breath and looked at Kurt, worry evident on his face. "Yeah, but... what if.."

"Shh." Kurt shook his head and gently placed a finger to Blaine's lips. "But nothing. It's going to be just fine, honey, I promise. Your mom loves you and I'm sure she's very excited to see you. You just need to calm down... I'm sure these nerves aren't good for the baby."

Blushing slightly, Blaine dropped a hand down to his stomach. "Yeah. I think she can sense it... it feels like she's doing somersaults in there."

Kurt placed his hand beside Blaine's and smiled, but the sudden chime of the door bell caused them to jump apart.  
>"Remember. No nerves. It's okay." He said softly before starting to turn away. "I'll be in the dining room, okay?"<p>

"Okay." Taking a deep breath, Blaine squared his shoulders and put on his "brave face"- the face he used at school, before a performance, out in public- before turning towards the door and slowly opening it.

On the doorstep stood Michelle Anderson, bundled in a coat and scarf against the cold. "Hi, Blaine." She said softly to her son.

"Mom." Blaine said a bit breathlessly as he stepped back to allow her inside. He helped her with her coat and hung it up before turning to her again, unsure of what to say.

Michelle smoothed out her sweater and looked at her son, her gaze instantly drawn to the obvious bump under his shirt. She inhaled sharply and then glanced up to meet his gaze for a moment, taking in his wide, brown eyes that were so much like her own. "Blaine." She said softly, reaching out for him.

Almost instantly Blaine flew into his mother's arms for a hug, as if he had been _craving_ this simple touch. It was obvious that he was tired of pushing her away, he was _so tired_ of acting like he didn't want her around. He needed her. He needed his mother right now.

The two pulled away after a moment and smiled at each other, and it was then than Blaine really spoke for the first time. "I've missed you."

"Oh, I've missed you too." Michelle said softly, gently petting her son's hair. "I've missed you so much, sweetie." She gave him another small hug before pulling away, smiling at the sight of him grinning up at her. "Now… I do believe it's time I meet these Hummel's that have been taking care of my baby. I need to thank them."

Nodding, Blaine gently grabbed his mother's hand and headed towards the dining room, smiling at the thought of his two families- or at least, part of them- actually spending time together. It was nice, he figured, and honestly, he was so, so excited about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, Blaine and his mom get reunited and Kurt's staying in Ohio! I think it's safe to say Blaine's had a pretty good Christmas, huh? :)<strong>

**Also... I've suddenly realized something.  
>I need help with baby names! I would love it if you guys would give me some ideas for a baby girl's name, as I'm not really sure what I should name her. And considering I'm very indecisive, I figured I'd let you guys start telling me now so I have plenty of time to decide before the baby's born. So let me know!<strong>

**As always, thank you for reading! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Anything But Typical has officially hit 400 reviews... and I'm just so blown away. You guys are seriously so amazing and I cannot thank you enough. Really. Thank you, thank you thank you! :D**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The days following Christmas were absolute bliss for Blaine. He and Kurt spent almost every waking minute together, and now that they were officially a couple again, both boys found that they were infinitely happier. Blaine definitely knew being with Kurt was the right decision and every day he grew more and more confident that he would make a great father.<p>

Kurt was always saying how beautiful Blaine looked, how much he loved his baby bump, how he was "glowing," how he couldn't wait to meet their little girl. It was enough to make Blaine's heart burst with happiness and he tried his best to return the sweet gestures. He wanted Kurt to know how much he appreciated it and how much he loved him in return.

It was the day before New Year's Eve, with the boys curled up under a blanket on Blaine's bed, that the pregnant boy realized something.

"Hey." He said softly, catching his boyfriend's attention. "You haven't been to a doctor's appointment with me yet. Or to a parenting class."

Blinking sleepily, Kurt gazed at Blaine for a moment before he shook his head. "Well, no. I guess I haven't." He murmured. "Have you been going to the parenting class regularly?"

"Yeah. Finn's been going with me to keep me company."

"That's nice." Kurt smiled as he reached over to brush a ringlet of hair from Blaine's face. The pregnant boy had left his hair free of gel today, and Kurt found he rather loved it. "I can start going with you now, though. I'd like to." He murmured.

"Okay." Blaine's face lit up. "I think the classes resume next Saturday. And I have a doctor's appointment a week from tomorrow, if you want to go."

"I do!" Kurt responded immediately. He'd been dying to attend an ultrasound appointment so he could see the baby and hear her heartbeat, so it was clear that he was eager.

"Okay, okay." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's exclamation. "You'll finally get to see her on the screen, wiggling around in here." He gently placed a hand on his bump and grinned widely. "And you'll be able to meet some of my friends from the parenting class!"

Kurt gently laid his hand on top of Blaine's and grinned at him. "So you have a lot of friends there?"

"Well, kind of." The pregnant boy shrugged. "I'm the only pregnant guy there, and then most of the expecting mothers are married. The youngest girl is 20. I talk to her the most- she's an absolute sweetheart. I think she's planning for our daughter and her son to be boyfriend and girlfriend as they grow up." He laughed at that. "But anyways, I'm friends with a few more of the moms, despite the fact that a couple of them pretty much ignore me. I think their husbands talk bad about me too." Here the boy stopped to frown, but he quickly wiped it away so he wouldn't worry Kurt. "But it's okay! They don't really do anything to me, so I ignore them and enjoy the friends I do have." He gave a small shrug.

"Ah. Well, that's good. I can't wait to meet them," Kurt smiled, though it did make him a little sad to hear that some members of the class weren't accepting. He knew it probably did bother Blaine, even if he didn't want to show it, and he hated that. Blaine was an amazing person and deserved to be accepted- the fact that he was gay and pregnant shouldn't affect the way people saw him! Sighing softly, Kurt shook the troubling thoughts from his mind when he realized that he was being spoken to.

"-and then I realized that I haven't told the Warblers yet!" Blaine was saying, his eyes wide as he went on about his old Dalton friends. "Which is weird, considering I already told everyone else... I guess I just didn't think about it, you know? But I guess I should tell them. I want to let them know about the baby through us instead of hearing it from someone else. So maybe one day we could drive to Dalton and visit them during one of their rehearsals or something?"

Surprised, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, we can do that sometime soon. I hadn't realized that they didn't know yet."

"Nope. They don't. But it'll be fun to go see them... I miss them, you know?"

"Mm. Bet they'll flip when they find out you're pregnant, though."

"Yeah." A small sigh passed between Blaine's lips before he sat up a bit more in the bed, trying to shift into a position where the baby wasn't sitting on his bladder. "I think they'll be okay with it, though."

"Mhmm. They will be." Kurt said assuringly, watching his boyfriend with a soft smile. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He suddenly murmured after a moment, feeling like he needed to say it as he gazed at Blaine. "Absolutely beautiful."

The words sent Blaine into a blushing fit and he self-consciously rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, thank you." He sort of laughed as he looked down at Kurt, wondering where this was suddenly coming from. "So are yo-"

"No." Kurt suddenly sat up, now eye level with the other boy. "I'm nothing compared to you. You're glowing, Blaine." He smiled, gently placing a hand on his cheek. "I know it sounds cliche, but you have that pregnancy glow, and it's positively _beautiful_. Every time I look at you, I fall in even more in love with you because you're giving me the greatest gift ever." Very gently, he slid both hands down to Blaine's baby bump and rubbed his hands over the roundness. "Just... I love you. And thank you. So much."

By now Blaine's face was red as a tomato and his eyes were brimming with tears, despite the fact that he was trying to blink them away. "Oh, honey." He let out a small chuckle, feeling absolutely touched by his boyfriend's sudden declaration. "I love you, too." It was really all he could say before leaning in, sealing the space between them with a passionate kiss. His hands gripped Kurt's shirt and tugged him closer, wanting to be as close as he possibly could to him.

That's how the two stayed for several minutes: lips locked, hands groping, and bodies moving together, until suddenly the buzzing of a cell phone jolted them apart.

"Jesus." Blaine gently pressed a hand to his chest in shock before he grabbed his phone from the night stand. As he answered, he looked to Kurt, unable to hold back a giggle at his disheveled and flustered appearance.

"Hello?... Mom!" A smile immediately lit up his face and he sat there, practically beaming when he realized it was his mother who was calling. "Yes, I'm doing fine today. Uh huh... yes, I am... oh really? Okay! Cool, I can probably..."

Kurt smiled at he watched his love speak with his mother, happy that the two were working on their relationship. Ever since Michelle had come to the house for Christmas dinner, she and Blaine had been doing much, much better. Dinner had been a little awkward for everyone at first, but after the initial introductions and small talk, the tension eventually diffused and things went smoothly. Burt and Carole tried their best to make Michelle feel welcome and it wasn't long before she and Blaine were catching up on everything- school, work, the baby- and already mending their relationship. It made Kurt so happy because he knew how much his boyfriend needed his mother right now.

"Okay... okay, yeah! I'll be there as soon as I can! Love you too." Grinning, Blaine placed his phone aside and excitedly turned to Kurt. "Mom invited me over for lunch!" He exclaimed, already moving to get up from the bed. "She said dad was gone on a business trip and she figured she and I should spend some time together while he's out of the house. Of course I said yes!" Now in a rush, Blaine grabbed a few things from his dresser and headed out of the room with a call of, "I'm taking a shower!"

"Whoa, okay!" Kurt laughed, shaking his head as he watched the other boy rush away. Silly boy- once he got excited and going about something- he was all go, go, go! But the countertenor found it cute and knew he wouldn't want his boyfriend any other way.

Thirty minutes later, the pregnant teen was ready to go. He was dressed in maternity jeans, a navy blue sweater, and to complete the outfit, a white bow tie with blue checks.  
>Kurt's face lit up the instant he saw him walk into the living room. "You look great!" He smiled, standing to give his live a kiss on the cheek. "Very dapper. You even gelled your hair today."<p>

"Yeah." Shrugging, Blaine ran his hand over his stiff hair before grabbing his coat from the rack beside the door. "I'm gonna go ahead and go. I'm hungry already and can't wait to eat." He laughed with a pat to his belly. "And I think the little one in here would agree with me."

"Ah." Kurt chuckled, this time pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Well you have fun at your mom's, and be careful, okay? I bet the roads are still a bit slick."

"You know I always drive carefully, so don't worry, babe." Blaine waved a hand before leaning in for one more kiss. "I love you."

"Love you too." Still smiling, the countertenor watched as his boyfriend excitedly headed out to his car, still bouncing with excitement. "I'm happy for him." He whispered softly to himself before closing the front door. What to do now?  
>Hmm... Ah, he knew. Time to scavenge the internet for some good sales on baby items. Yes,that was the <em>perfect <em>idea!

Meanwhile, as Kurt headed off to the computer, Blaine was heading off to his parent's house. The fact that his mother had invited him over to lunch had him so, so excited and he couldn't help but hope that these invitations would continue and maybe even begin extending towards not just himself, but also towards Kurt. Michelle did need to get to know the countertenor, after all, as he was her grandchild's other father, and he knew that little lunch dates like this would be a good start to it.

Humming along to the song that was playing on the radio, Blaine carefully drove along, trying to be mindful of the slick outdoor conditions. Lima had experienced quite a but of snow and ice this winter season, and it did make driving a bit more stressful and difficult than usual.

Which was exactly why, when a speeding car suddenly ran a red light and flew into the intersection Blaine was driving through, the frantic slamming of his breaks didn't slow his own car down in time.

No, instead he went sliding on the ice right towards the other car before smashing into it with a loud, horrible, sickening crunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap... a cliffhanger. Don't kill me, please.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey, guys. Sorry it's taken me a while to update... I've been super busy with school. AP Exams, finals, projects... all those goodies. Thankfully it'll be coming to an end here soon, which _hopefully_ means more frequent updates. :) We'll just have to see!**

**I do not own Glee**

* * *

><p><em>Humming along to the song that was playing on the radio, Blaine carefully drove along, trying to be mindful of the slick outdoor conditions. Lima had experienced quite a but of snow and ice this winter season, and it did make driving a bit more stressful and difficult than usual.<em>

_Which was exactly why, when a speeding car suddenly ran a red light and flew into the intersection Blaine was driving through, the frantic slamming of his breaks didn't slow his own car down in time._

_No, instead he went sliding on the ice right towards the other car before smashing into it with a loud, horrible, sickening crunch._

It was about 2.5 seconds after the initial crash that Blaine started panicking. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Baby." His hands, which had instinctively dropped to cover his stomach the instant he realized he was going to crash, frantically rubbed over his baby bump. Was she okay? Was his angel okay? "Oh, please, please." He whimpered, realizing then that he needed to get out of this car. He needed help. He needed to get to a hospital, _now. _

"Come on, open!" He exclaimed as he tried to shove his driver's door open; however, it seemed to be stuck. "God, please, please." He whimpered. He had to get out of here. He had to make sure his daughter was okay.

"HELP!" He screamed when he saw the door of the other car opening. If the other driver was okay, maybe they could help get him out of here- and even if they couldn't, they could at least call for an ambulance. "Open my door_, please!"_ He exclaimed.

As the other person moved closer, Blaine could see that they were male, but when his face came into view, he froze.

What? No... It couldn't be. This wasn't real. There was no way...

Staring back at him through the glass of the window, with a shocked expression and a bit of blood tricking down his face, was the other driver. Jack Anderson. His father.

/~/

Kurt hadn't been on his internet search for baby items very long when he heard the phone ring. He was just standing from his place on his couch to grab it when he heard Carole yell from the other room,

"Got it!"

"Okay!" Shrugging, Kurt plopped down again and looked back to his laptop, thinking that maybe he'd found the perfect bedding for the crib. It was super cute- light green and pink with little owls- and it was on sale! He knew that it was a great deal and he put it on his wish list, knowing that Blaine would like it as well. He remembered his boyfriend mentioning a forest theme with owls for the nursery before.

Now deciding that he could move on to the clothing section, he clicked on a new tab. He was just beginning to scroll through little dress sets when Carole came rushing into the room, her eyes wide and filled with worry.

"Kurt, we need to get to the hospital." She said sharply as he grabbed her scarf and coat.

Kurt, who was reading through a list of sale items, glanced up when he heard her speak. "What?" He frowned slightly. He closed his laptop and placed it aside before realizing- wait a second. Had she said _hospital? _Oh god, what happened? Was someone hurt? Was Blaine...?

"Mrs. Anderson just called," Carole said before Kurt could open his mouth and begin firing questions.

Nodding, the college student looked at her with wide eyes, seeming to be frozen on the spot. "What did... what did she say?" He managed, not even realizing that his stepmother was holding a coat out to him.

Her expression was grim and she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "There was a car accident." She said softly. "Blaine..."

Kurt heard no more. The moment his boyfriend's name was uttered, he was out the door and running, not even caring that he hadn't taken his coat.

Something had happened to his Blaine- his angel, his love, his life- and he needed to get to him. _Now. _

/~/

"I just need you to stay calm, son. We're going to make sure you're just fine, but I need you to remain as calm and as still as possible."

"But my baby-!"

"-will be checked out as soon as we arrive at the hospital. Until then, it's important that you just breathe steadily and don't make any sudden movements. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding slightly, Blaine looked up at the paramedic and managed a small, grateful smile for the woman. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's alright. I understand." The paramedic, Pam, responded as she grabbed a piece of gauze. She was currently cleaning out a gash on the pregnant boy's forehead while simultaneously trying to make sure he stayed as calm as he possible could. "I've dealt with much worse, honey, so don't be apologizing. I can't blame you for being in a tizzy." She murmured as she secured a bandage over the cut. "There we go, that's taken care of. Now, we should be arriving at the hospital any moment now. When we take you in, the doctors will want a full examination on you to make sure your baby didn't receive any trauma from the crash. They're going to check for any apparent signs of distress, bleeding from you, and the status of the placenta. I'm sure you know the placenta is what gives your baby the nutrients it needs to grow. If the placenta has detached due to the accident, an emergency c-section will most likely be their next move. That would be the only thing they could do if-"

"Is it likely the placenta is damaged?" Blaine asked in a small voice. His big brown eyes, which were rapidly filling with tears, gazed up at the paramedic in fear. He knew that his little girl wouldn't be able to stay inside him if the placenta was detached, but... it was also still too early for her to be delivered. If he had a c-section today... then the chances of his daughter surviving were very, very slim.

Oh god.

No, his little girl had to make it. She had to. He couldn't come this far only to have this happen...

The paramedic sighed heavily as she looked down at Blaine. "Honey, I honestly don't know. I saw the car you were pulled from, and the accident seemed pretty serious, so it could go either way. But no matter what, I know the doctors are going to do everything they can for you, okay?"

Nodding, Blaine wiped at his eyes, realizing that they must be at the hospital because the ambulance was stopping. "O-Okay."

/~/

Kurt ran into the hospital so quickly when they arrived that Carole would hardly keep up with him. By the time she made it inside, he was already at the desk, demanding answers from the nurse at the computer.

"His name is Blaine Anderson," He was saying impatiently, "All I know is that he was in an accident. He's... he's pregnant with my baby and I need-"

"Kurt." Carole laid a gentle hand on her stepson's arm before turning to the nurse with an apologetic smile.

The nurse just smiled back and glanced at the computer for a moment. "Blaine hasn't been here very long. All I can tell you is that you're welcome to wait here until more information is available."

Nodding, Kurt glanced to where the waiting area was. "Okay, thank you." He murmured, already knowing that he was staying. There was just no way that he could leave this hospital without knowing what was wrong with his Blaine. No way. He walked over to a chair and sat down, not saying another word as he clasped his trembling hands in his lap.

Carole merely sighed heavily before sitting down beside him.

They had been there for about thirty minutes when Michelle Anderson came hurrying in, her face flushed and eyes shining with unshed tears. When she saw the familiar faces of Carole and Kurt, she immediately headed that way, trying to look somewhat hopeful. "Anything on Blaine?" She asked in a whisper when she walked up to them.

Kurt looked up at her, his own eyes red and watery, before shaking his head. "No. Nothing yet."

A defeated look crossed her face and she let out a sigh, nodding grimly. "Then I guess I'll go check on Jack." She murmured softly.

Immediately, Kurt snapped up to look at the woman. Jack? Wasn't that... her husband? Blaine's father?

Carole, as if having read Kurt's mind, looked up at Michelle as well. "Jack?" She said curiously. "What's happened to him?"

Michelle frowned slightly and looked at the two, her mouth pressed into a thin line. It seemed that she was thinking about something, and after a moment she finally opened her mouth. "He caused the accident. The car crash with Blaine."

It didn't take any time for rage to build in Kurt and he stood from his chair, eyes blazing. Had he heard her correctly? Had she just said that _Blaine's father_, that _bastard_, had been the cause of the accident? "Wait a second. Did you just say-"

"Family of Blaine Anderson?"

The sound of the doctor made them turn. With wide eyes Kurt started towards the man, but then he suddenly stopped when he saw something on his shirt.

Blood.

_Blaine's _blood?

An icy feeling suddenly washed over Kurt and he felt like he had just been punched in the gut. Oh god. Was that Blaine's blood? Was it? Did that mean-?

Michelle, who had managed to compose herself, turned towards the man with wide eyes. She, too, seemed to see the blood, but quickly snapped her gaze from it. She knew she needed to be as calm as possible right then. "Yes. We're his family."

With a grim expression and a clipboard in hand, the doctor walked closer.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger and it was a short chapter. D: Sorry, guys. Don't kill me. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine had never been so terrified in his life.<p>

He was being poked, prodded, questioned, hooked up to machines... but what worried him most was the lack of answers. Every time he opened his mouth to ask if his daughter was okay, a doctor or a nurse simply shushed him and told him they were doing everything they could.  
>They just didn't understand. Couldn't they see that he needed to know? His daughter's life could be in danger and they weren't telling him anything. He needed to know <em>something;<em> he needed to know if she was okay.

"Please, Miss." He whimpered to a nurse that was giving him some sort of medication through his IV. "Can you tell me something? Is the baby okay? Is she-"

"The doctor will be the one to inform you of that." The nurse snapped at him. "Until then, you need to remain still and quiet." She shot him a glare, her look of disgust evident as she glanced at his stomach before she walked out.

Oh.

His cheeks flushed with embarrassment and he closed his eyes, praying that someone would tell him something. The feeling of being kept in the dark was killing him, and he just wanted to know if he needed to expect the worse. Expect an emergency c-section. Expect that his daughter might not...  
>No, he couldn't think like that. He needed to try and stay positive. His daughter was going to be just fine. There wasn't a thing wrong with her. Right?<p>

"Right." Blaine whispered to himself, opening his eyes when he heard someone else enter the room. He looked at them with hopeful eyes, clearly wishing that they were going to tell him some much needed information. He was tired of being poked at. He just... he just _needed to know_. Maybe this man would see that.

"Hello, Blaine." The man said cheerfully as he glanced down at the chart in his hands. The cheerful tone of his voice made the pregnant boy perk up, and he thought that finally- _finally_- someone was giving him an indicator that everything was okay.

/~/

Kurt nearly collapsed when the doctor began to speak.

"I'm pleased to say that Blaine is currently stable."

Michelle pressed a hand to her chest and let out a long, shaky breath. "Oh, thank god." She said softly.

The doctor nodded as well, though he sighed quietly before looking at the three in front of him. "We're sill monitoring the baby, however. We've performed an ultrasound, and as far as we could see, everything there appeared to be fine, but her heart rate has been concerning us. We definitely want to watch her for a little longer before we determine whether or not she's totally out of harm's way."

"But can we see him?" Kurt suddenly interjected. His eyes were wide and brimming with tears and he looked like he might just fall apart if the man told them they couldn't see Blaine.

"Of course. Right this way."

Carole wrapped her arm around Kurt's waist to steady him before following the doctor. When they arrived at Blaine's room, the man stepped aside and smiled. "You're free to see him. Visiting hours end at eight, but immediate family as allowed to stay later than that."

"Thank you." Michelle nodded, smiling just slightly before the doctor walked away. She then turned to look at Kurt, who still seemed rather shaky and pale, and motioned towards the door. "You go in first. You two deserve some privacy."

Shocked, Kurt blinked a few times, looking from the door to Mrs. Anderson. "Oh, are you sure? I thought that... that you would..."

"It's okay. Go in."

He didn't need to be told again. Without question, Kurt practically flew to the door and opened it, anxious to see his love inside. He couldn't help but let out a small gasp when he saw his boyfriend lying on the bed and he seemed frozen, just standing there with wide eyes.

Blaine looked up at the sound of the door opening and a look of pure happiness and relief washed over his face when he saw who was standing there. "Kurt." He breathed. "I'm so glad you're here."

Kurt stepped forward and smiled meekly, though it turned to a grimace the closer he got. He could now see that there were small cuts on Blaine's face, perhaps from glass, a small bit of dried blood still on his forehead, and a long row of stitches across his left arm. He himself had never had stitches, but he couldn't help but think that it looked rather painful. The gash was so long...  
>"Oh, honey." He whispered and finally made it to a chair beside the bed, his hands trembling as he picked up Blaine's bandaged one that lay on the bed. He looked him over once more, now noticing the little tubes and cords that connected him to all the machines beside the bed, and he couldn't help but tear up a bit.<p>

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked immediately, gripping the hand that held his. Seeing the tears in his boyfriend's eyes worried him and he shifted in bed, trying to sit up a bit more; however, it resulted in a wave of pain overcoming him and he winced, letting out a small groan.

"No, no, honey, don't move!" Kurt exclaimed, looking Blaine over with wide eyes. "I'm okay. I'm okay, just worried. You just stay still, now. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Blaine nodded slightly and relaxed back against the pillows. He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the door opened and the rude nurse from earlier walked in. She looked to Kurt for a moment, and upon seeing his hand gripping her patient's, she glared. "Mr. Anderson." She said sharply and moved over towards the bed, "I've come with a bandage for your arm. Hold still while I get it placed." Without another word, she moved forward and began to place gauze against the long, stitched up place on his arm. She quickly finished, and with a displeased expression, turned and stomped out of the room.

The action left Kurt frowning and he sighed when the door slammed shut after the woman. "So that's one of your nurses."

"Mm. Lovely, right?" Blaine sighed, giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze with one of his own while placing the other on his stomach. "She snapped at me when I asked about the baby. They hadn't told me much and I was afraid... I was afraid something was wrong. But the doctor told me that everything seems... okay. They just want to monitor her." He looked to Kurt then with wide eyes, as if trying to verify this bit of information.

"That's pretty much what the doctor told us too." Kurt nodded and smiled very faintly, trying to be reassuring. "They just want to make sure everything stays stable."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

There was a pause then and Blaine closed his eyes. He gripped Kurt's hand a bit tighter, his next breath a bit shaky. "I was so scared, you know. The paramedic said the accident... could have caused the placenta to detach." He opened his eyes then to look at the man by his side. "They would have had to take me in for an emergency c-section if that was the case."

Kurt, unable to help it, let out a small gasp at the thought. If that had happened... if their daughter had been born... it would have been so early. She would be so tiny and the chances of her surviving would have been very slim...  
>Oh, he was <em>so<em> happy that the doctor's hadn't had to do that. The thought of his little girl being sick, or simply not making it was enough to make his blood run cold. It was terrifying. Even though he hadn't met her yet, he loved his daughter _so much_ already; he also knew that losing her would crush his poor Blaine. He knew how much he loved the little life growing inside of him, too. "I'm so glad you're okay." He breathed, "Both of you."

There was a tap at the door then and Mrs. Anderson poked her head in, a small, nervous smile on her face.

Blaine's head shot up and he smiled as well, clearly happy and relieved that his mother was here. "Mom." He said softly.

Michelle ventured further into the room then, her worry-filled eyes taking in the appearance of her son. "Oh, baby..." She whispered and moved to his side, evident tears beginning to form. "Are you alright? Your head..." She reached up to brush his hair away from a small gash on his forehead and she frowned.

Blaine reached up to grab his mother's hand. "I'm okay." He said softly.

At that moment, Kurt suddenly felt as if he should leave. Michelle would probably appreciate a moment alone with her son and he didn't want to intrude. "I'll, um," He started, looking at Blaine for a moment, "I'll be right back, okay? I'm going to get us some drinks." With that, he turned and hesitantly headed out of the room, hoping Blaine was okay with the fact that he was leaving. He figured he would be, considering that his mother was with him.

Carole was still standing outside the door. "Kurt." She murmured.

He glanced up toward her and forced a small smile. "Hey."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Seems like it. He's... he's calm." Kurt said quietly, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "I'm glad he is. Being upset wouldn't do him any good right now."

Carole nodded slightly. "You're right, it wouldn't. I'm glad he's alright." She then reached out to gently place a hand on his arm and she have him an encouraging smile. "Come on, sweetie. How about we find some coffee?"

"Okay."

They found a small food stand not too far away, and Carole muttered something about being glad they didn't have to go all the way down to the cafeteria to get their drinks. Then, as promised, she purchased coffee for herself and her stepson, also making sure to get a bottle of apple juice for Blaine. She remembered the boy seemed to be craving the beverage here lately and had been drinking it nonstop.  
>"You know," She sighed as she grabbed a sugar packet to empty into her coffee cup. "The doctor came back and talked to Michelle and I while you were with Blaine."<p>

Kurt's head snapped up from where he was grabbing some creamer and his eyes widened. "Oh?"

"He didn't say anything bad." Carole quickly went on, wanting to ease the panic she saw welling up inside of Kurt. "He was just telling us about the accident and about what the paramedics apparently told him." She ripped open another sugar packet then with the intent to pour it into her cup, but she paused to look at the boy beside her. "He said it was a miracle that Blaine's okay. The airbags... for some reason they didn't deploy, but if they had, the force of them hitting Blaine could have done serious damage to both him and the baby."

"But airbags are supposed... they're supposed to keep you safe." Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Yeah," Carole nodded before shrugging just slightly. "But in some cases, as this one, they could have just caused more harm than good."

"Oh." Kurt nodded as well and absently stirred his coffee, once again feeling ice cold from the thoughts of what could have been. His Blaine could have been hurt- seriously,_ seriously_ hurt- and his daughter... She could of...  
>He was just so thankful that wasn't the case. They were okay. He was just <em>so damn happy <em>that they were okay.  
>...But the longer he stood here, stirring his coffee, the more he realized that he wanted to get back to the room. He wanted to sit beside Blaine and hold his hand, tell him it was all okay, and most importantly, tell him how much he loved him. He loved him so, so much and never wanted to lose him...<p>

"Come on." Carole was touching his arm then and he glanced up to see her motioning for him to follow her. "Let's get back to Blaine."

A very small smile ghosted across his features at the mention of his boyfriend and he nodded, more than eager to get back to his Blaine. His beautiful Blaine, who was okay, thank Gaga. He was okay. Kurt kept telling himself this over and over as they walked towards the room, but the sound of a small 'hmm' from Carole snapped him from his thoughts. "What?"

"Who is that?"

Eyes narrowed slightly, the countertenor realized she was referring to a man that was standing outside of Blaine's room, wringing his hands and nervously looking from the floor to the door, as if debating on if he should go in. Kurt couldn't help but think that he seemed familiar and a small frown creased his features as he wracked his brain, trying to figure out who on earth he was. He just looked like someone he knew, someone he had seen before maybe once or twice, or passed in the-

"Oh!" A small gasp escaped his lips and he nearly dropped his coffee in realization of who it was. The dark hair, the posture, and then... his features. They were so familiar, and Kurt knew just why. "Carole that's... that's..." He struggled for a moment and tried to find words, but the woman seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"His father?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes again and nodded, his next words coming out sharp and angry as he stared at the man, the man that resembled his boyfriend quite a bit, that was just down the hall from them. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snaps. What do you think Jack could possibly want? :o<strong>

**You'll just have to wait and see! ...Though I'm sure you're all relieved to find that Blaine and the baby are okay. :) Happy times, right?**


	32. Chapter 32

**I know, it's been forever since my last update. Things got busy for a while and then I came down with an awful case of writer's block and had a tough time getting this chapter out. It's here now, though, so enjoy.**_  
><em>

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em>Eyes narrowed slightly, the countertenor realized she was referring to a man that was standing outside of Blaine's room, wringing his hands and nervously looking from the floor to the door, as if debating on if he should go in. Kurt couldn't help but think that he seemed familiar and a small frown creased his features as he wracked his brain, trying to figure out who on earth he was. He just looked like someone he knew, someone he had seen before maybe once or twice, or passed in the-<em>

_"Oh!" A small gasp escaped his lips and he nearly dropped his coffee in realization of who it was. The dark hair, the posture, and then... his features. They were so familiar, and Kurt knew just why. "Carole that's... that's..." He struggled for a moment and tried to find words, but the woman seemed to understand what he was trying to say._

_"His father?"_

_Kurt narrowed his eyes again and nodded, his next words coming out sharp and angry as he stared at the man, the man that resembled his boyfriend quite a bit, that was just down the hall from them. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."_

Kurt didn't hesitate to march right up to the man, his head held high as his thoughts raced with what he could do. Oh, the things he wanted to say to this jerk, how he wanted nothing more than to punch him in the mouth...

"Bastard."

The word left his lips before it even registered, but Kurt didn't dare take it back. Looking at the man in front of him, he knew that's just what he was. A bastard.

"Excuse me?" Startled, Jack Anderson turned to face the teen, his expression one of confusion.

"You heard me," Kurt spat, shaking his head in disgust, "You're a bastard and I can't believe you'd even think about going in Blaine's room... After the things you said... what you put him through! And then now, after you crashed into his car and endangered not only his life, but our daughter's life too? You're freaking crazy, you are. Absolutely crazy."

By this point Carole had caught up to the commotion and reached out to place a gentle hand on her stepson's arm, obviously trying to prevent him from going any further. "Kurt," she said calmly, "Let's just go see Blaine now-"

"I'm not moving until this bastard leaves!"

"Kurt..."

"No! He needs to go and I-"

"Shut up, kid," Jack suddenly snapped, silencing Kurt mid-sentenced. "I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say; in fact,_ I_ could make _you_ leave, considering _I'm_ still Blaine's legal guardian."

"You don't deserve to be, you disgusting, pig headed monster. Blaine deserves better than you," Kurt said in a low tone. He was glaring at Jack with everything he had and it was clear that he had no intention of taking this man seriously... there was no way he was leaving just because he told him to, Blaine's "guardian" or not.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, little queer. I don't have-"

"Mr. Anderson?"

The three of them standing there turned around at that and we're surprised to find a nurse and police officer staring expectantly at Jack. After a moment, a smirk set across Kurt's face and he crossed his arms in satisfaction. Good. Hopefully the police would figure out the accident was his fault and he would have some sort of repercussions!

"Mr. Anderson, I'd like to speak to you. Would you mind coming with me?" The officer asked and motioned down the hallway.

Gruffly, Jack muttered a "yes" before shooting one last glare in Kurt's direction. It was obvious he didn't want to speak to this cop, but honestly, he knew he didn't have a choice. The two walked away then and Kurt merely chuckled, feeling so relieved that the jerk was now gone.

This left Kurt, Carole, and the nurse standing outside the room, and as the teenager decided he was going to go in and see him boyfriend again, Carole chose to speak to the nurse. She was going to see if there was any way to prevent Jack coming into Blaine's room. Hopefully the argument that it would cause too much distress to him and the baby would do it. She knew that man didn't need to be anywhere near his son right now. He'd done enough damage.

Once inside the room, a smile immediately broke out across Kurt's face when he saw Blaine. The boy was holding his mother's hand and speaking to her, and the sight along with knowing that Blaine was finally calm, made him feel so, so relieved.

"Kurt," The pregnant boy smiled, reaching out with his free hand towards his love. "Come here." He motioned to a chair beside the bed and then smiled wider, again warming the countertenor's heart. That smile was just so amazing to see.

He did as he was asked and immediately sat down beside the hospital bed, wasting no time in wrapping his hand around Blaine's. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Blaine gently squeezed his hand. "I'm okay. I feel better now that you're here and the doctor said that the baby's alright... not to mention, this pain medication is nice." He let out a small laugh, though it was interrupted when he suddenly had to yawn.

"Yes, and the pain medication is also making you very sleepy. Why don't you try to get some rest?" Michelle suggested.

Blaine merely shrugged and looked from his mother to his boyfriend. "I don't feel that tired yet and I really just want to talk to you guys."

"But sweetie-"

"Mom," Turning to his mother with his wide, brown eyes, Blaine gave her a smile and gently squeezed her hand. "It's okay. I promise you I'll get some rest in a bit, okay?"

Michelle knew that she wouldn't be able to tell her son no the instant he turned those chocolate eyes on her. "Alright, honey," she chuckled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

/~/

When Carole entered the room twenty minutes later, Blaine was sound asleep. Both Michelle and Kurt remained beside the bed, holding his hand even as he rested, and Carole could tell that there wasn't anything that would make them let go.

"I spoke to the nurse," she murmured as she took a seat as well. "And they said they would keep Jack away."

Michelle's head snapped up. "Jack?"

Before Carole could respond, Kurt jumped in with a snarl. "He was outside Blaine's room just now... I can't believe he would even think of coming in here after what he's done! It's absolutely-"

"Kurt."

The sound of his stepmother's voice stopped him and after a moment she continued, trying to explain to Michelle what had happened. "I just asked one of the nurses if they could try to keep Jack away from Blaine right now. I just figured it might stress him out and that's definitely not what he needs."

"Oh," Michelle murmured before nodding her head just slightly. "Right." She then glanced at her son and reached up to tenderly stroke his curly hair, "The less stress he has right now, the better. That's what's good for the baby."

Merely mentioning the baby seemed to calm Kurt and he glanced at his boyfriend's rounded stomach with a small smile. He was just so happy that everything was alright, both with Blaine and their daughter. If something would have happened to them because of this accident, Kurt knew it would have destroyed him. His little family was his whole entire world and he honestly couldn't imagine a future without Blaine or their little angel.

"So did the medicine knock him out?" Carole murmured to Michelle as she took a sip of her coffee.

The other woman let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Yes... they made him a bit loopy before he went out, too. It was quite the sight."

The two continued on, merely chatting like that, as Kurt held his boyfriend's hand, determined not to let go until his angel wanted him to.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, this chapter took a different turn than I'd originally planned. I was going to have more drama and angst but then figured it was time get over that and let the Klainebows shine though... that being said, be prepared for some fluff in the next few chapters!<strong>

**Also, for those of you who have been asking, Blaine is about six months pregnant now. Woot woot!**


	33. Chapter 33

**So I went ahead and skipped to Blaine being home from the hospital. Figured it would be easier that way, yeah? That way we can move on to more fluff and Klainebows! :)**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I don't think you understand how happy I am to be home," Blaine sighed softly as he sat down on the edge of his bed. He placed a hand on his baby bump and let out a breath while he scooted towards the pillows, though it was evident that he was in pain. The wince that crossed his features didn't go unnoticed by Kurt.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern as he looked up from where he stood, putting away a few of Blaine's things from his suitcase. He knew that his boyfriend was still sore from the accident and he didn't want him to be in any unnecessary pain- he would help him in any way to make sure that wasn't the case.

"Mhmm," Blaine looked to Kurt with a smile once he was settled. "I'm okay. Just a bit sore, but that's normal." The doctor had told him that he would most likely to be sore for a few days, and until he was feeling better and had a follow up appointment in a week, he was to stay home and in bed for as long as possible. That way it would reduce stress on the baby. He was a bit disappointed to be missing so much school, since he didn't want to fall behind on his work, but he knew it was for the best. He would do anything to ensure the safety of his unborn child.

A small smile appeared on Kurt's face and he moved over to drop a kiss on boyfriend's forehead. "Okay. As long as you're okay."

"I am. I promise I'll tell you if I'm not."

"I expect you to."

Both boys chuckled, but it turned to a grimace when Blaine shifted on the bed. "I think... perhaps a nap would be good right now." From the pain medicine he was on and excitement of getting out of the hospital today, he was feeling really, really tired.

Kurt nodded and dropped another kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Okay, sweetheart. Just yell if you need me, yeah?"

"I will."

Kurt kissed Blaine just one last time before he headed out of bedroom with a murmured, "Love you."

The pregnant teen returned the sentiment before he pulled the blanket over him in bed, a small sigh escaping from his lips. "Ready for a nap, little one?" he gently rubbed his stomach as he got comfortable. "I think we need some sleep. Don't you think?" His words were followed by a definite kick and he laughed, feeling as if that was a response to his words. It was like his little girl was already forming a sassy little personality of her own.

'Kind of like Kurt already,' he couldn't help but think with a chuckle. He wouldn't mind it, though. Having a child that was just like her other father would be totally fine with him- after all, he did adore Kurt. "And I'm gonna adore you, little girl," he said aloud and rubbed his stomach once more, again smiling in delight when it was followed by a kick. Feeling those little nudges was one of the best things in the world; it was a reminder that his daughter was growing healthily inside him.

But… now it was time for the little kicks to settle down. He did want to have a nap, after all.

"Okay, that's enough. Let Daddy sleep for a little while," he murmured softly and closed his eyes. Hopefully this turned out okay.

Meanwhile, Kurt had made his way into the living room, where he promptly plopped down on the couch beside his father.

"How you doing, Buddy?"

Kurt turned to his dad and gave him a small, tired smile. "I'm good. Just happy to have Blaine home. That hospital… I hate seeing him there and I know it stresses him out to be hooked up to all those machines and having the doctors constantly walking in to check on him."

"Yeah, but it's necessary. They gotta make sure the baby's okay."

"I know," Kurt sighed. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it…" he trailed off with a small shrug and closed his eyes, happy that he could be home now instead of having to sit in those hard hospital chairs. He'd refused to leave his boyfriend's side during his time at the hospital, and to be quite honest, he hated it. Seeing his love in the bed, cooped up in there, made him feel absolutely awful.

'And he's going to be cooped up here too…' he knew that Blaine having to just sit around the house until the doctor said otherwise would make him bored out of his mind. Perhaps he would be able to find a way to distract him. Would he like it if he rented a bunch of their favorite movies and they could sit around and watch them together, maybe with popcorn?

Yeah, he would look into that.

"So have you thought about a baby shower for Blaine?"

The sound of his father's voice surprised him and he opened his eyes, giving his dad a curious expression. "I… no," he seemed a bit shocked with his own answer. To be honest, a baby shower hadn't even crossed his mind lately. "With everything going on here recently, I hadn't even thought of that."

To say the least, Burt looked surprised at that. He had figured his son would've already been planning a little party for Blaine. "Well.. Huh. I guess I'd assumed you'd been thinking of that stuff already. But, yeah, kiddo, I know things have been crazy here lately. Looks like it's finally calming down, though."

"Yeah…"

"Blaine's father, though…"

At the mention of Jack, the thoughts of the baby shower flew from Kurt's mind. He immediately frowned over at Burt and shook his head just slightly. "I hope he gets what he deserves." That bastard didn't need to be around Blaine. He needed to have a restraining order on him, jail, _something…_

"It'll work out," Burt responded and clapped a hand on his son's leg. "I promise you."

"I hope so." A small sigh escaped the younger boy and he glanced up to see his step mother walking into the room.

"Now…" it was clear that she was trying to change the topic, and she seemed a bit hopeful. "Did I hear something about a baby shower?" Her eyebrows raised as she looked between Burt and Kurt and she continued to smile as she sat down on the loveseat. "I think that would be a wonderful idea."

Kurt looked at her for a moment before he smiled, actually glad for the distraction. He didn't want to dwell on the bad things- Blaine's father- right now. "Oh, yeah. Dad asked me if I'd thought of one yet and… well I haven't."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well," Carole leaned back in her seat, "Why don't we plan one now? I'm sure it would be a good way to lift everyone's spirits, considering all that's happened lately. We could get some people together, plan to have it after Blaine's follow up appointment? I'm sure his mother would be more than willing to help plan and buy things as well… " she trailed off with raised eyebrows as she waited for a response.

That idea sounded wonderful to Kurt. He knew that Blaine would probably be going crazy after a week in the house, and what better way to celebrate his freedom and healthy daughter than to throw him a surprise baby shower?

A grin spread across his face and he nodded to show he was definitely up for that. "Yes," he nodded and grabbed his phone, already knowing he had some friends to text. He knew that they would go all out for this little party, and he was determined to make sure Blaine had an amazing time. This was all for him, and their growing family.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahoo, time for some baby shower planning. That'll be quite fun, don't ya think?<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**I really meant to have this chapter up sooner. Seriously. I had it written over a week ago, but somehow, it accidentally got deleted and I had to rewrite it all over again. So annoying. :( But I promise I am going to try my best to start updating regularly again. I really, really am... **  
><strong>We'll see, though. Things have just been a little crazy here lately!<strong>

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>It only took three days of being cooped up in the house for Blaine to start feeling stir crazy.<p>

He absolutely hated that he had to either lay in bed or sit on the couch all day when he was used to something entirely different- going to school, singing, dancing. It was annoying. And then there was the fact that he was probably falling behind on his work, which was something he definitely didn't need right now. Graduating on time was a priority. Not to mention it would be nice for him to get back to his job, considering saving money was probably a good idea.

But... he knew that it was all for a good reason. Being on this bed rest, no matter how annoying it may be, was for the best. It was ensuring the safety of his little girl and that's what mattered right now. She was always top priority.

But, goodness, this was _annoying_. Not only did he have to deal with the feeling of stir-craziness and being sore from the accident, but he had to deal with Kurt. A very worried, paranoid, and hovering Kurt. It was like he was always there every time Blaine so much as sneezed, making sure he didn't need something and then doing just about everything for him.

Blaine knew it was because Kurt was worried. If the roles were reversed, he knew would probably be doing the same thing, which was why he tried his best to just grin and bear it. Kurt was worried. He was just trying to help. However, it was like he had a shadow any time he attempted to move through the house, except instead of being silent, this shadow talked. And nagged. And fretted. A lot.  
>...and it was just irritating. Which was exactly why, on the third day when he got up to go the bathroom, he just snapped (and he figured he did have good reason, considering he was pregnant-<em> hello,<em> hormones).

"Kurt, don't start," he said through clenched teeth as he stood beside the bed, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend, who was staring back at him with his mouth open, a question still poised on his lips despite Blaine's words.

"Are you okay?" Kurt, who had been sitting in a chair beside the bed, stood up and took a step closer. "Do you need-"

"I'm fine. Just going to the bathroom," Blaine said as he started towards door.

"Again?" Kurt's brow furrowed. "But... you just went not too long ago. Are you sure-"

"I'm pregnant, Kurt!" Blaine suddenly snapped as he whirled around to face his boyfriend. "I have a _little person _sitting on my bladder, meaning I'm going to have to pee a lot!"

"Okay. I just-"

"You just need to stop! I can't even pee without you jumping down my throat!" Blaine waved a hand in frustration as he snapped at Kurt. "Stop following me around like a dog! Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you can bug the shit out of me!"

"But-"

"No! No buts! Just leave me alone so I can go take a piss, for god's sake! I'm so sick of you hovering and following me around every time I try to move. I can still handle things myself, you know!" With that, the pregnant teen promptly stomped from the room. A moment later the slamming of the bathroom door could be heard.

"Geez..." Blaine muttered to himself as he leaned against the sink, staring at his reflection for just a moment. He knew that snapping at his boyfriend hadn't been very nice, but he simply could not take it anymore. So he snapped. And was he sorry for it?

'Nope,' he thought as he turned to the toilet to do his business, 'not one bit.'

Kurt stared at the bedroom doorway for a moment, a look of confusion of his face. What in the world had just happened? He didn't get it. Why was Blaine acting that way? He had just wanted to make sure everything was okay… Frowning, he headed to the living room, where both Finn and Carole were watching a television program, and plopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, man," Finn said.

"Hey," Carole glanced towards her step-son and smiled very slightly, raising an eyebrow when she saw his upset and confused expression.

Kurt looked between the two with a mumble of, "hello." This simple response caused Carole to chuckle and he turned towards her with a frown. "What? I just-"

"You had a fight with Blaine." It was a statement, not a question.

Blinking in surprise, Kurt tilted his head to the side. "How did you know? I didn't even say anything about it yet..."

"Sweetie," Carole laughed with a small shake of the head. "The look on your face is evidence enough. You look like a kicked puppy... And not to mention, we could sort of hear the argument." The last bit was said with a curious look, a clear indication that she wanted to know exactly what had happened between the boys. "Blaine wasn't exactly quiet with his yelling."

A blush appeared across Kurt's cheeks and he let out a small huff. Yeah, he knew Blaine hadn't been quiet- he'd heard him loud and clear. "Well it was stupid...he got mad at me for asking if he was okay." There was a pause where he looked at Carole, who was giving him a skeptical look, and he sighed, "and... and he started going on about how I was smothering him and being annoying..." He trailed off with a shrug. "I dunno what his problem was. He just freaked out on me."

Almost immediately Carole laughed again and held up a had when she saw Kurt about to interject. She had an explanation for this and was going to attempt to make him understand. "I think he had plenty of reason to get a bit annoyed, you know," she finally said, holding up a hand yet again when she saw another interjection coming. "Just let me explain, okay?"

A sigh. "Okay."

"Alright then. Well, I'm going to be honest- you have been hovering over Blaine-"

"But he just got out of the hospital-"

"I know-"

"And I have reason to worry-"

"I know-"

"I'm just trying to help!"

"Kurt! Trust me,_ I know,_" Carole said when she had finally gotten the boy to stop interrupting her. "I know you're worried about Blaine, sweetie, I know. You're just trying to help him, but it might be a bit much for him right now. This is a time of high stress, and even though he doesn't need it, I'm sure Blaine's feeling it right now. With the hospital visit, the issue with his father, his worries about falling behind in school, and the fact he's about to become a parent, having you constantly following him might just be more frustrating. The stress might be making him feel a bit helpless. It can be irritating when you can't control or do things for yourself," she explained. "Not to mention, he is pregnant. There's the mood swings that come along with that."

"Hormones," Finn said without looking away from the television.

Both Carole and Kurt turned towards him with looks of surprise, clearly not having expected him to know such a word.

"Learned about it when Quinn was pregnant," he offered as a simple explanation with a shrug.

A small laugh escaped Kurt at that. "Ah." He smiled just briefly and then looked back to Carole, his previous frown returning when he began to speak, "I haven't been meaning to bother him. I just want to help..." he sighed slightly and bit his lower lip. It honestly hadn't occurred to him that he was hovering over Blaine. He'd simply wanted to make sure he was okay and didn't overdo anything when he was supposed to be resting- it would be bad for the baby if he was moving around too much. And Kurt definitely wanted what was best for the baby.

"I know," Carole reached over to pat his knee, "and I'm sure Blaine will understand that. Just give him some time to cool down and then explain to him that you didn't mean any harm. Okay?"

The idea sounded good to Kurt, so he nodded. Knowing Blaine was mad just didn't set well with him.

"Good!" the woman smiled as she shifted on the couch. "In the mean time, maybe you could work on some baby shower plans. Figure out when to have it and what sort of stuff we're going to need."

The simple mention of the shower caused all previous signs of stress to wipe away from Kurt's face. "Yes!" he nodded, grabbing his phone. "I've been looking at different games we could play, and I was thinking having it in a few weeks would be good. That way we can give time for everyone to be here!"

"Mhmm," Carole nodded encouragingly. "Have you thought about a cake?"

"No..." Kurt looked up at her and shook his head. "Not really. Do you think we could make one ourselves? Me and you? It would be really cute if we could make it."

"I'm sure we could."

"Great! And what about snacks? We could make all sorts of stuff..."

/~/

Blaine sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed, groaning as he slowly scooted towards his pillows. He was having some back pain that made moving around very hard to do- especially the movement of sitting down or standing up- so when he was finally relaxed, he was thankful.

"Okay, little one," he murmured to his stomach. "Let's settle down in there so Daddy can get some rest." Currently, it felt like the baby was doing somersaults in there and he couldn't help but think that his daughter would make a fantastic gymnast. He gently rubbed circles on his middle with the hopes that it would settle the wiggling inside, but it didn't appear to be working. Darn. He knew it was normal for babies to wiggle like that, but it was just frustrating when he was so sore and trying to rest.  
>But then again… he couldn't bring himself to get too annoyed with his daughter. The little movements and nudges were little reminders of her existence, and when he took a moment to think of that, there was an overwhelming feeling of joy and relief that washed over him. The wiggles meant she was growing and healthy, both things he had been praying for this entire pregnancy- and even more so after the car accident.<p>

"Alright, alright, you keep doing your little boogie in there," he finally said and dropped his hand from his stomach. It didn't seem like she was stopping any time soon, so he was going to give up on his methods of calming her. Another sigh escaped his lips and he relaxed even further into the pillows, thinking maybe he could catch a small nap anyways.

He was just closing his eyes, when suddenly his phone vibrated. It was Finn.

'_Hey dude.'_

'**Hey.'**

'_U ok up there? I kno Kurt's been buggin u but I just wanted to check.'_

A small smile appeared across his face. It was true that he had been annoyed with all the hovering, but he did appreciate the question from Finn. It was kind of cute to see him be concerned.

'**Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Just Resting.' **

'_Ok then. Yell if u need me or Kurt.' _

'**I will.' **

Still smiling, he placed the phone aside, wondering if Kurt was going crazy yet. When Blaine had returned from the bathroom, the countertenor had been gone, and he was beginning to think maybe he hurt his feelings; however, he also knew it probably wouldn't be long before Kurt was back, simply because he worried so much and would want to check on him.

'I guess I can apologize when he gets back,' he thought with a small shrug, deciding he wouldn't get up to find the other boy. His ankles were swollen, and besides… he knew he'd be forgiven. He was pregnant and hormonal, and Blaine knew that if he gave Kurt his big, signature puppy dog eyes, he would forgive just about anything he had done.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for puppy dog eyes! <strong>

**The next chapter will probably contain some news on Blaine's father and some cute Kurt/Michelle bonding while they plan the baby shower. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Heeeyyy guys... I know, I know, I've been gone for a LONG time and I'm SO sorry. I promise I didn't forget about my stories; I was just super, super busy and didn't have time to write much. BUT... hopefully, I'll be able to start updating regularly for you guys again. I'll try my best. :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"The shower has got to be big."<p>

"Oh?"

"Yes. Big. It's got to have everything- the cutest decor, cake, tons of gifts. Blaine deserves that."

"He certainly does."

Kurt smiled from where he sat in the Lima Bean, sipping on his coffee as Blaine's mother, Michelle, sat across from him. The two had agreed to meet up and discuss the baby shower that Kurt was avidly (and secretly) planning for his wonderful boyfriend. "I just have to figure out where to have it. I mean, it could just have it at home, but that would be hard to get set up without Blaine finding out about it."

"Hmmm," Michelle nodded at that as she took a sip of her drink, seeming to be thinking about something. "Well, you could just have it at my house. It's large enough for all of the people, and Blaine wouldn't be there to ruin the surprise."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," the woman nodded with a smile. "I would love it if you had it there. I think Blaine might as well... It's been so long since he's been home." She gave a small sigh at that, seeming a bit sad for just a moment.

Kurt noticed and reached over to pat her hand. "Yeah, but everything with Jack-"

"There's a no contact order now."

"Huh?" Kurt blinked in surprise as he realized what the woman had said. "Really?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes. He's not around to be near Blaine, and he's going to appear in court soon for a hearing about the accident. Apparently he was intoxicated... I didn't realize that until a few days ago when I was speaking with the lawyer."

"Oh, wow," Kurt blinked, though a small smile appeared on his face. "That's..."

"It's good," Michelle offered for a moment, nodding slightly to Kurt. "I think it might help Blaine not be as stressed. I know he's been worrying about the situation with his father a lot."

That was true, Kurt knew. Blaine tried not to let it show, but it was pretty obvious that he worried about it often. "Yeah. And then this baby shower will definitely help get his mind off of things."

"It definitely will. And speaking of which, I found the cutest invitations!" Michelle took a sip of her coffee and then reached into her purse to pull out a little pack of invites, each decorated with tiny baby booties and the words 'It's a girl!' written on the front in a pretty script. "On the inside it's got an adorable poem about children, then the lines where you can fill out the information about the shower. You know, the date and the place and all that," she smiled. "I got a lot of them, too, because I knew you boys have plenty of people to invite. And you want this to be big..."

"I do."

"Alright then, let's get started!"

/~/

"Hey, sweetie. Have a nice time?"

Kurt looked up as he headed into the house, smiling slightly at Carole, who was just entering the living room as he was. "Yeah," he nodded at the question. "We got a lot of things sorted out. The invitations, what food we're getting. And I started getting decorations," he turned to take his jacket off and hang it up in the jacket closet nearby.

"That's great. Sounds like you'll be completely planned in no time."

"Mhmm. And I'm going to make sure everyone has access to Blaine's baby registry. That way we can get things we want. Speaking of Blaine... How is he?" he glanced down the hallway and quirked an eyebrow, wondering if his boyfriend was sleeping right now. "Been okay today?"

Carole gave a small shrug at the question. "He's alright. Just feeling frustrated about the bed rest situation, as usual. Can't say I blame him," she murmured as she slowly sat down.

"Frustrated... yeah," Kurt murmured. Frustrated, hormonal, and cranky, he wanted to say, but he refrained. He knew the instant he did Blaine would somehow hear it and freak out for the comment. It was okay, though; Kurt understood that Blaine couldn't control the wacky hormonal mood swings that came with being pregnant. "But he's feeling okay?"

"Seems to be. Looks like we don't have to worry about health issues at the moment. Everything seems to be going well."

"Well, I'm glad," Kurt sighed as he leaned back against the couch cushions. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine and the baby to have anymore scares and hospital trips. They'd had enough already.

"Glad about what?"

Kurt glanced up to see Blaine waddling into the room, one hand habitually resting on his stomach. "Hey! You're not supposed to be up," he chastised, brow furrowed with concern. "Bed rest means-"

"I don't have to be confined to the bed," Blaine stated as he moved to sit down on the couch. "It's acceptable to sit other places. Besides, the doctor said it was okay for me to walk from room to room. I have to stand occasionally, Kurt." There was an obvious hint of annoyance to his tone, but he smiled tightly.

Kurt opened his mouth like he would protest, but then thought better of it. After all, he didn't want Blaine to freak out if he said the wrong thing.

"Hey, Kurt? Did you guys decide we're you're having the-"

Kurt's head snapped up when he heard his dad, and his eyes widened.

Burt stopped in the doorway to the living room, blinking when he saw Blaine. Oh. He'd almost gone and blabbed about the party. Shrugging, he just dropped the subject altogether and moved to sit beside Carole. "So, what's for dinner?"

Blaine looked suspicious, because he had clearly heard the slip, but didn't pry. If it was important, he guessed that he would find out soon enough. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his stomach as he felt the baby shift inside. "Can we get pizza?"

"Again? Kid, we had pizza two nights ago, and you had the leftovers for lunch," Burt said with a small chuckle.

Blaine just shrugged. "Apparently the baby likes pizza. She's giving me cravings for it." He looked down at his midsection in accusation. "Can't help it."

"We know you can't." Smiling, Kurt silently thought that he just might have to add pizza to the menu for the baby shower.

* * *

><p><em>Two days before the shower.<em>

"Nearly everyone I invited is going to come," Kurt said happily as he walked into the Anderson home, a bag of goodies tucked under his arm. Michelle walked in behind him, carrying several party trays of food. They had just gone shopping to find the things they would need for the baby shower, and Kurt was ready to begin decorating. Better to get it finished early than to put it off until the last second.  
>"So... I should decorate in here, don't you think?" he asked as he entered the large dining room. "And in the living room, of course, since we'll have the games and things in there and the food here"<p>

Michelle joined him after having put the food items in the kitchen. "Sure, that sounds fine."

Kurt nodded as he pulled a few things from the bag. He found the pink and white streamers that he wanted and then looked around, his gaze critical as he tried to decide where he wanted them. "Ah-ha," he murmured to himself before he pulled out a chair to stand on. He then got to work, hanging up the streamers just how he wanted them. In the end, the result looked great: pink and white streamers hanging around the edge of the room, along with a huge "IT'S A GIRL!" banner over the window.

Michelle, who was getting out a few party favors to put into goodie bags, turned to Kurt as he hopped down from the chair. "Looks great, sweetie. Blaine's going to love it."

He smiled slightly at that as his eyes flickered to the banner again. "Yeah," he reached out to grab one of the small party favors, too. "I want this to be perfect for him. He deserves it, you know?"

Nodding, Michelle met his gaze. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Baby shower planning... how cute. :) Hopefully the shower will actually happen within the next chapter or two!<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

***slowly creeps in* Uh... hi guys... long time, no see! I know it has been ages since the last update and I am so, so, SO sorry. Between real life and a broken computer, it was hard to continue this story. But I'm back for now with an update! **

**I do want to mention that I am _not _caught up with Glee, and this story will in no way be following the newest season. I'll also note that Finn will continue to be in this story, despite the extremely sad passing of both Cory Monteith, and also the character of Finn on the show. I'm choosing to keep him in this story, and most likely all my others.**

**Now, without further ado, here's my latest update... THE BABY SHOWER! **

**I do not own Glee. **

* * *

><p>"Now this is surprising, given that you've been keeping me cooped up inside the house," Blaine murmured as he shrugged on his coat, sighing as he realized it would no longer button over his protruding midsection. Kurt had just popped in and told him to get ready – apparently they were going somewhere – and Blaine had to admit that he was surprised. Being on bed rest meant he was literally confined to bed for most of the day, so trips out of the house were rare, but oh so welcome. He was ready to get out of here for a little while, given that he was starting to feel stir crazy and a bit bored just sitting around. He felt as though he had read every book and watched every movie that was inside the house.<p>

"Hey, we've just been following the doctor's orders," Kurt defended himself. He adjusted his scarf and then turned to Blaine with a soft smile, eager to get going. The baby shower was starting soon.. Well, quite literally as soon as they arrived. The others were supposed to already be there, waiting as a surprise for Blaine. Kurt thought he would like that. "Well, ready to go?" He picked up his keys and looked to Blaine in case he needed help. He knew that a growing belly often got in the way of some tasks, and he wanted to be there in case the other needed assistance of any sort. It was second nature these days.

Blaine seemed fine, however, so they soon headed out to the car to be on their way. The ride was quiet, with the pregnant male watching out the window as they drove. After a while, though, he recognized the route they were taking and his attention shifted to Kurt with a questioning gaze. "We're going to my Mom's?"

"Maybe." The older boy provided a sly smile as he briefly glanced to Blaine. "You'll see." Of course, that was exactly where they were headed, and he knew Blaine would assume they were there to merely see his mother. With the cars of their friends hidden in the garage, he wouldn't have a way of knowing about the baby shower that was about to occur inside the house. The surprise would be perfect and Kurt honestly couldn't wait to see how happy Blaine would be; he truly deserved something like this after everything that had happened recently, and having a good time with their friends would do him some good. He was getting out of the house, spending time with the people he loved, and all the while getting to celebrate (and get gifts) for their daughter. It sounded pretty good to Kurt.

They soon arrived at the Anderson house and Blaine set to the task of getting up out of the car. Standing up from low spots was getting progressively difficult thanks to the baby, but he eventually managed to get out on his own. "Well," he sighed as he rubbed a hand over his stomach, feeling the baby wriggling beneath the skin. His being up and about had likely disturbed her. "Let's see what Mom's up to." Kurt soon appeared at his side with a smile, a hand coming to rest on the small of his back as they headed up the front walk together, the both of them seeming eager to get inside. Blaine was ready to get out of the cold while Kurt was brimming with excitement because of the shower awaiting behind the doors.

"Hey," Blaine called once he'd let them in. He shrugged from his coat and stretched, feeling his back beginning to ache already. That was normal with pregnancy, he knew, but it didn't make it any less pleasant, along with the rest of the aches and pains he'd been getting lately. "Mom?" Slowly, he started to the living room, Kurt on his heels. "Are you-"

"SURPRISE!"

The exclamation quite literally left Blaine in shock. Around him were his friends and family – the Glee Club, the Warblers, his mother and the Hummels – and for a moment all he could do was laugh as he watched them jump up, all of them looking positively ecstatic. "Oh my god," he finally managed, his grin so wide that it looked as if his face may split in two. "You guys.." One look around the room told him what this was. There were decorations all around, ranging from banners to balloons and tiny baby booties, and he could see (and smell) plenty of food. There was a stack of presents near the couch, and of course, the group of people beaming at him. It was a baby shower, and a surprise one at that. "Now let me guess…" He turned to Kurt with a grin. "You orchestrated this, now didn't you?" He just knew. This screamed Kurt, and his lover knew how much he loved being around their friends.

He blushed but nodded, a delighted grin on his face. "Of course," Kurt said, "but your mother helped just as much. We thought you needed something like this." Before anything else could be said, however, he was being interrupted.

"Not trying to be rude, but shouldn't we get Blaine off his feet?" That was Mr. Schue, smiling from where he stood beside the refreshment table. There was a murmur of agreement from the others and Kurt sprang into action. Of course. While Blaine could stand for short periods of time, it was necessary to keep him sitting or lying down as much as possible. It was all for the safety of the baby.

"You're absolutely right." Gently, he led Blaine to the couch to let him sit, and that's when it began – the belly touching. The girls were the first ones to make it to Blaine, with Mercedes shoving her way to the front with a huge grin on her face.

"Step aside, ladies, I've gotta feel this little angel move." She placed a hand on Blaine's stomach and smiled, waiting just a moment. "Now come on," she murmured.

"Give her a moment. She was just rocking and rolling…" Blaine trailed off as he pressed a hand to the side of his stomach, gently pushing as if he was trying to nudge the baby. Whatever it was seemed to work because Mercedes was soon shrieking with delight from feeling movement, and the others were seeming excited at the prospect of feeling the girl move.

"Patience, everyone, patience… We do have games to play, remember?" Kurt piped up. "Presents to open?"

Blaine, however, just shook his head. "They didn't hear you, dear." And that seemed true enough as Rachel shoved her way through, her hands excitedly sliding onto Blaine's baby bump. But it was fine. From the huge grin on his face, it was clear that Blaine didn't mind it one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>The rest of the baby shower will be coming in the next chapter! Thanks!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Baby shower part two!**

* * *

><p>Eventually the belly touching did cease, and it allowed the group to play some games. They did some baby word searches, a few name-the-baby-items-games, and then Blaine's favorite, the leg crossing game. Everyone at the shower was giving a clothes pin, and if they were caught crossing their legs in any way, their clothes pins were taken. Whoever had collected the most pins by the end of the shower got a prize.. and Blaine was more than determined to get that damn prize, too.<p>

Kurt was the first to lose. As he settled beside Blaine on the couch, the presents being brought to them, he smiled at his boyfriend. "I hope you're- hey!"

"Sorry, honey." Blaine plucked the clothespin from Kurt's collar before gesturing to his legs. "You lost." He teasingly stuck his tongue out before he turned back to the gifts in front of him, marveling at the sheer amount of them all. He was grateful, of course, but it just seemed like a lot. He didn't know if they would even have room for all of the baby's things… but then again, he figured that they would find a way to make it work. They always did, it seemed.

Michelle watched from nearby, her camera in hand, as her son began opening gifts. She took a picture for each thing they opened, wanting to capture the looks on both Blaine and Kurt's face as they saw what their daughter was receiving. She would definitely be a well-dressed child, that was for sure – the pile of clothes beside Blaine was getting increasingly larger, and Kurt's eyes were sparkling as he looked over all of the choices. There were several sleepers, onesies, and some adorable dressed with matching booties and bows that he couldn't wait to put on the baby. Maybe one of them could be here coming-home-from-the-hospital-outfit. They definitely needed to pick that out sometime soon.

"Oh, look at this," Blaine smiled as he pulled a few books from a gift bag, shooting Quinn a grateful look after he'd read the card. "Bed time stories. We're definitely going to need these… and a teddy bear for snuggling." He held up the bear and smiled, knowing it was something they'd allow their daughter to have. Of course, it probably wouldn't go in her crib right away. He'd read that doctors recommended keeping stuffed animals out of an infant's crib for several months, so to prevent the baby from smothering, but that wasn't to say their daughter wouldn't have her bear. "Thank you. This is adorable."

There were more clothes from Rachel and Mercedes, a book of baby names from Mr. Schue, then a CD of lullabies recorded by the Warblers themselves, baby bath toys… It was as if they were swimming in everything baby, and the sight was very comforting to Blaine. Not only did they have such a supportive family and friend group, but this meant that they wouldn't have to spend so much money on baby items. Sure, they still had things to pick up – bottles, diapers, and things like that – but a lot of the big things had been given to them. Blaine knew that he and Kurt really owed their friends big time for all of this.

"You all really went overboard with this stuff," he told them, but he was smiling, "and we really appreciate it, you know?"

Mercedes gently rubbed his shoulder. "We've gotta help out the best we can, right?" She offered a small smile and handed him the last gift.

Inside was a little baby book, one that they would be able to record their daughter's firsts in. Already there were spots for her ultrasound photos, and as the pages went on there were blanks for her first words, smile, and steps. Anything you could imagine a baby doing was in the book, and given a space to record. It was definitely a good way to keep memories.

"Oh, this we will be using," Kurt murmured as he flipped through a couple of pages. "This and about a dozen more photo albums. This child will have every day documented."

Blaine nudged him and Kurt just smiled, giving Blaine a look as he put the baby book aside. He knew he was right, though. This little girl was going to get used to having her picture taken, no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine looked down at the mess of bags and wrapping paper. "I guess we need to get this cleaned up-" he began, but stopped when Finn, Rachel, and Quinn all got up to handle it.

"We've got it, you sit."

Blaine just huffed. He should have known they wouldn't let him do anything; then again, everyone here did know that he was on bed rest, and he knew they wouldn't want him to do anything that could strain the baby.  
>"Alright, alright," he said eventually. "If I stay here, is someone gonna serve me my cake?"<p>

"On a silver platter, if that's what you want." Kurt pressed a kiss to his cheek before standing as well, taking a breath. "It really is cake time, too. Want a chocolate piece?"

Blaine nodded, smiling fondly as he watched his lover head over to the table to cut the cake.

"Are you having fun, sweetie?" Michelle sat beside him after a few moments, one hand affectionately patting his knee. "It looks like you're all set on baby goods for the first few months, huh?" She smiled and picked up an outfit, looking at it for a second before she folded it once more.

"Yeah, I am. This is… nice," he assured her. It was so good to finally get out of the house and be around his friends again. Bed rest might have been good for the safety of the baby, but it had not been good for the sake of Blaine's sanity. This had been something that he had really, really needed. "It looks like I've got a lot of thank you notes to write, huh?" He rubbed a hand over his stomach.

Michelle smiled softly. "Yeah. But that's never a bad thing, you know." She gently touched his cheek before she stood, deciding that she needed to help Kurt with the cake. It would all go faster is there were two people at the station, and she figured that Blaine would want some time to talk to his friends without her hovering.

"He's having fun, right?" Kurt asked when she walked over, and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing that the others had all gone back to sit with Blaine.

"Yeah, he is. He really needed this."

Kurt nodded, looking down at the chocolate piece of cake he had for Blaine, which he knew he would absolutely love. "I know being cooped up in the house sucks."

Michelle hummed as she put a slice of cake down. "Yes, and he needed something to raise his spirits. Having a baby at this age isn't easy, and then after what happened with his father…" she knew she didn't need to say any more about that, so she merely shook her head and wiped her hands off. "This is definitely a good thing. I get to see my smiling boys." Gently, she nudged Kurt, before picking up two plates of cake. "Alright, kids, come and get it!"

The boys seemed to rush forward for the cake, all of them claiming they wanted the biggest piece. It was really a comical sight, but they eventually settled down when Michelle told them to be quiet and she shooed them from the table. "You can have seconds, don't worry," she'd assured them. The cake was absolutely huge, just as Kurt had insisted, so there was more than enough to go around.

"Hey, why am I still waiting for mine? Don't make me come over there!" Blaine called, but his tone was nothing more than teasing. He chuckled when Kurt came over, and he gently kissed his boyfriend when he settled beside him. "You know I was kidding, anyways. It would have taken me ages to waddle across the room." That was probably the truth – with his growing stomach, moving around was getting more and more difficult to do. But that was okay. If his stomach was getting bigger, it meant their daughter was growing, and that was what was important to him.

Kurt smiled. "And what? Were you gonna kick my butt? I think we both know your leg can't get that high off the ground anymore." That earned him a playful smack, but he laughed all the same as they started to eat their cake. All around them their friends were chattering, and Kurt couldn't help but think that he couldn't imagine a better group of people to bring his daughter around, once she was here. Sure, there had been fights within the Glee club, and they all still had their moments… but get-togethers like these made Kurt remember why he loved everyone in this room so much. They were just a good bunch of people. Taking a breath, he shook his thoughts away and glanced to Blaine, who was leaning forward and putting his plate aside.

"Puckerman!" he was pointing across the room, smirking as he zeroed in on the guy. "Your clothespin is mine. Hand it over."

There was a groan from the football player, but after a moment the clothespin came flying Blaine's way. Smirking, he clipped it to his collar. "See. I'm totally gonna win this one," he said with a satisfied sound. "Just you wait and see."

And in the end, he was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo where should this story go next? I have absolutely no ideas for the next chapter, so I'm taking suggestions! xD<strong>


End file.
